Magic of Innocence
by ChuddleyCanons
Summary: Lily had always hated Potter. He was even annoying in his sleep. Nothing could ever change that. But with seventh year on it's way, could that change for miss Lily Evans? Part I: Complete / Part II: In-Progress
1. Surprises

_Lily furiously turned around and stormed back up to the castle. James stood there unfocused. He couldn't let her go. "Wait!" he called. Lily quickly turned and watched him move towards her intriguing her. He looked at Lily with great integrity and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you." _

_Lily looked at him shyly letting the tears swell in her eyes. _

Git, toerag, idiot, moron . . . Potter. He was the most self-absorbed person on the planet. He was absurd and immature – and the only reason I was thinking of him because I had gotten a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry acknowledging that I had become the Head Girl. It wasn't through grief that I was thinking of _James_ _Potter _but that he was also Head boy – something I wouldn't have expected with all of the detentions he had received.

The summer holidays were slipping to much of my dismay. This was the first year I was sure I would dread. Not only was Potter going to be a challenge – but this was N.E.W.T. year, far more challenging than fifth year. Just thinking about my upcoming year made my stomach squirm. I had already gotten my school supplies last week, days were literally flying.

"Lily! You need to get down here!" shouted my mother from downstairs. "Petunia has something to announce!"

I groaned in despair. Why would I want to do with anything Petunia did? Honestly I didn't, I haven't ever since my first year at Hogwarts. I got off my bed, walked out of my room and into the hallway. As I got closer to the stairs, I heard a big booming voice coming from downstairs. The man seemed to be schmoozing my parents.

I slowly advanced down the stairs listening intently on what the booming voice had to say. It wasn't anything important, it was mostly about drills and something about how he worked at a drill company.

As I landed on the stair landing I found that the man's voice belonged to an overly large early twenties man. He had his back to the stairs but stiffened when my mom's eyes darted from the man onto me. My mom smiled and beckoned for me to join.

I swiftly walked over to my mom. "This is Vernon, Lily. He is your sister's fiancé." She said to me. I looked at him and my sister who was standing next to him.

"Congratulations Petunia," I said not looking at my sister but keeping my eyes on Vernon. "You too . . .?" I had already forgotten his name. "Vernon," he answered gruffly. "Vernon," I said smiling, shoving my hand out forcefully. He didn't take it, but looked at Petunia who was effortlessly trying to hide her bitterness. Vernon didn't take my hand but started the same topic of conversation he had with my parents before.

"Grunnings just couldn't deny someone like me of course, with my family's history in the company and with the perfect," he glanced at me. "_schooling_."

I wasn't sure if my parents noticed the emphasize on schooling but I know I did, and it bothered me. How much had Petunia discussed about me? How far did she go into details? I glanced at Petunia, trying to catch her attention, but she just kept her gaze on her fiancé. She seemed to have a tinge of blush on her cheeks, concluding my rush of questions. She _had_ told him about me and my world.

"Lily, dear," my mum said abruptly pulling me out of reverie. "Could you go into the kitchen and grab the champagne from the cabinet? I feel the need to celebrate!"

I nodded and contentedly rushed into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall once out of sight and sighed heavily. Petunia was literally out to get me. But why? As I recall she was the one that started to overlook me as her sister once I had gotten the letter from Hogwarts. It didn't matter now, I resented her as much as she me. Six years of hoaxing and name calling has certainly changed that.

Quickly remembering why I had come in here and dashed to the cabinet above the stove and grabbed the first bottle of champagne I saw. After that I went across the kitchen and grabbed four glasses for my parents, Petunia and her fiancé. As I receded back out to the hallway I perceived that they had moved into the living room, Petunia and Vernon sitting on the love seat while my parents assembled on the couch. I placed the bottle and glasses on the coffee table and retreated to the recliner.

My father poured the wine into the glasses and passed them out to each of the groups in the room – except me, of course. "To Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley!" he chanted followed by the same words from the others. I mumbled it briefly since I didn't have anything to drink.

Discussions erupted between the four, my mum and sister talking eagerly about the wedding. My father talking to Vernon about the new Prime Minister's judging and changing on taxes – leaving me trying to engross myself on the wedding conversation.

" . . . I want it in mid-May so pastels?" said Petunia looking at our mother.

"Some pastel colors won't look good with Lily's hair color though." Said my mum.

"_What_?" Petunia and I said staggered. "What do you mean Lily?" Petunia continued.

Our mother looked sternly at Petunia and said very harshly. "I know you too aren't very fond of each other but you two are sisters. Lily will be in your wedding."

"_She will not_," said Petunia with equal severity.

"Mum," I interrupted. "It's Tuney's wedding. Let her choose what she wants."

They both starred at me stunned. My mum seemed hurt but Petunia just looked completely shocked. For a moment I thought she was considering letting me be a part of her wedding, but I knew it was just a trick of the light.

"That's settled then," said my mum a little sniffled. "Lily, you should get to bed. You'll need you're rest for tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I said looking at my mother.

"You're going back to school tomorrow. Have you forgotten what day it is?" she said looking at me surprised. "Tomorrow is September first."

"Oh no," I said and sprinted upstairs to pack my trunk, or in other words pack my new belongings. Half way through packing, I remembered an easier method – _magic_.

I snatched my wand out of the drawer besides my bed, raised it and said nonverbally: _pack!_ Everything floated into my trunk leaving me satisfied and tired. I heaved my heavy trunk into the corner of my room, propelling it against the wall. I then scurried over to my dresser and pulled on my sleeping gown. As I climbed into my bed and started nestling into my cozy blankets, warm thoughts of going back to Hogwarts filled my head, drifting me into my dreamless sleep.

***

My morning was bustling with excitement as usual, but this time my parents weren't to drop me off. I was too disapparate onto platform nine and three quarters. My mum wasn't so keen on it but my dad had to go to work and since my mum didn't know how to drive, she grudgingly agreed to it.

"Lily, you have to go," said my mum for the second time. "Vernon will be coming soon. He is taking your sister and I out to brunch." She said hurriedly. I looked stricken at my mum trying to kick me out of the house. "Don't look at me like that. I love you,"

"I love you too, mum." I said and hugged her. We pulled apart and I imagined platform nine and three quarters in my head. I concentrated on the three 'D's' and was gone in a tiny pop. I was now used to the feeling that occurred in your throat when you disapparate, but still surprised me.

I arrived as quickly as I left which was a relief for me – I wanted to see my friends. I looked around me and smiled to myself. I was home, in my world.


	2. Unwelcome Visitors

Alice, of course, was outside the train starring into her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom's eyes. I didn't want to interrupt the two since I previously learned that the two were officially going steady – finally – so I hopped on the train, I could catch up with her later.

The train wasn't packed with students -- who were trying to get good seats -- like it normally was. It was either that everyone was late or everyone dropped out, which wasn't likely. I looked around for anyone I knew but didn't find anyone. They were probably still on the platform the still overly-crowded platform, or so I hoped.

Finding an empty compartment wasn't hard; it just had to be somewhere that Alice would probably pass so I could snatch her (under different meaning of course). As I waited in the compartment, reading one of the books I had bought in Diagon Alley, everyone was stumbling onto the train. I didn't get too far into the book; I needed to watch for Alice.

She was one of the last to come aboard the train, and was followed by the Marauders: _Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew._ Lupin wasn't extremely bad but you wouldn't want to say anything personal around him – he was best friends with _Potter_.

"Damn," I muttered. Why did Potter have to ruin my life? He was already Head boy. I took my chances, slide the compartment door open, grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her inside the compartment.

I quickly tried to close the compartment door but it was stopped by a hand. I cursed under my breath and looked up into the face that belonged to no other then:

"Potter," I spat.

"Evans," he greeted as he walked in, followed by Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew. "You don't mind if we stay her for a while?"

"Actually I do," I said icily. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"You wouldn't talk to the Head Boy like that, would you?" he asked making a tsking noise.

I rolled my eyes. "And what did you to do get that position? Switch names with Lupin?"

Potter's hand swung to his heart and made a hurting expression. "That hurt, Lily. You think that my brilliant intelligence did not get me this post?"

"Then what did? Your big headedness?"

"Ooo bad luck Prongs." Said Black from behind James. "I'd say she's had enough of you today, mate."

"Listen to Black, Potter," I scoffed. "He actually has a brain."

Potter took an infuriated look at me.

"I think she's going to bite your head off one of these days." Said Lupin. I heard Black say "Nice one!' and gave Lupin a high five, but I was more interested in what Potter was going to say.

"She would've already," he said finally and then began to smile. "Although, she did get close to it last year, remember Moony?"

"Wasn't it second year? She was trying a new spell and back fired. You ended up in the hospital for over a week." Said Lupin smiling. I scowled at both of them.

"I've lost count on how many times I've ended up in the hospital of your accord." I said to Potter. "Most of them getting detention, I believe."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have gone to the hospital wing if you stayed out of other people's business." Black snapped. "Or is Snivellus still your business?"

I glared at Black. "Piss off, Black. And take Potter with you."

"Naw, I think we will stay." Said Black. He looked over at Alice and sat down next to her. "Hi Alice," he said too cozily.

"What girls are you going to be hitting on and breaking hearts this year?" Alice asked irritably.

"That's right; you're going steady with that Longbottom bloke." Black said jokingly. "And it's not like Prongs is going to let me go out with Evans."

"And what makes you think I would go out with either of you?" I sneered.

"Obvious --" Black started but Alice cut him off.

"Isn't there another compartment you can go to?" Alice whined.

"We're having too much fun here." Said Potter. "And anyway it's not like there's any other girls as fun as you on here."

"Yes there is," I protested. "You got the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, and don't forget the Slytherins. I'm sure you'd have a blast with them."

"But it's not like there is actually anyone left, though." Said Moony seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No Wizarding parent wants their child away in times like these, hence, no one for Prongs of Padfoot to mess with." He answered.

"You would know that if you read the Daily Prophet." Said Black.

"Did it ever occur to you, Einstein, that I'm muggleborn? And that maybe I don't get the Daily Prophet; therefore I am disconnected with the Wizarding world for three whole friggen months!"

"Cool it Evans, your hair might actually start on fire." said Potter mildly. "Padfoot is just messing with you."

I took a deep breath and let the steam pour out of me. Why did these two always make me so made? Oh yeah, I know, they always mess with my ex best friend, Severus Snape. Speaking of which . . .

A raping noise sounded from outside the door. I was the first to scramble to it and slide it open. I cursed silently as I realized who was standing in front of me. He had a bat-like cloak and greasy hair.

I shoved him out of the compartment before Potter or his mates noticed him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You didn't say hi when I waved to you on the platform." He said shyly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And what makes you think I wanted to say hi to you?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"_No_," I answered firmly.

"C'mon, Lil's, we're best friends! We have been ever since we were six year old!" he exclaimed.

"Did you forget about what I said to you in fifth year? 'I've chosen my path and you have chosen yours. _Now go away_." I said harshly. "I'll hex you if you don't."

"You know you won't," he said surely. I was about to deny his certainty when Potter stepped out of the compartment. He noticed me, smiled, and then saw Snivellus; all trace of giddiness vanished.

"Potter stay out of this. Severus go away." I said sourly.

"I'm not going anywhere till you forgive me." Severus said roughly looking between me and Potter.

"The girl has asked you to go away, Snivellus. She doesn't want you around her." Said Potter modestly. I looked up at Potter like I never saw him before. He was actually sticking up for me instead of cursing him.

"Why don't you listen to Lily once in a while and stay out of it, Potter." Said Severus severely. "Leave this between me and here."

"I should say the same thing to you." Potter said equally. "Go away before I curse you."

"Snivellus just go away." I said pleadingly. I looked up at him with frustration hoping he would realize I did not want him, in particular, around.

"Since when did you start fancying Potter?" Severus spat. He looked between me and Potter again. I felt pity for Severus but it quickly vanished and turned to hot anger.

"You think I fancy Potter? He's helping me on his own accord, thank you very much, _Snivellus_." I said brutally. "Now like the snake that you are go _slither_ away."

He looked at me hurtfully then walked down the corridor. I felt bad on what I said but he deserved it. He caused too much trouble for me to handle, I stopped handling it a long time ago and I want it to stay that way. I turned to Potter who was staring at me lost in thought. I waved my hand in his face.

"So you fancy me, do you now?" He asked coming back onto earth.

I rolled my eyes and said. "_No_!"


	3. The Wills and Don'ts of Severus Snape

The feast was joyful and depressing. It seemed like there was more food than usual but then it occurred to me that Lupin was right. No pure-blood or half-blood student's parents want their children away from them. Annabeth Mason, a fellow seventh year, barely made it back to Hogwarts. Her mother had recently died from a curse casted by a Death Eater (her mum was an Auror) and her father didn't want her to leave him but Annabeth persuaded him, who reluctantly let her come back. No Gryffindors was missing in the Seventh year, but one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws were.

"Lily, do you want some pie?" Alice asked. I didn't answer but just looked at her. "Pie?" she asked again.

"It's all very sad isn't it?" I said turning away from her.

"It is. I'm glad my mum wasn't over protective like them, she thinks Hogwarts is safer. Are you sure you don't want pie?"

"No, I don't want any. I feel bad for Annabeth."

"Really? No pie?" she said disbelievingly.

"What's with you and the pie?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know," she said looking at her own piece. "It's just _really_ good."

I was about to agree to a piece of pie when someone kicked me from under the table. I turned from Alice and looked at a ecstatic James who was trying to pour maple syrup (don't ask me why there was maple syrup at a feast) on Peter's head. I scowled at him and looked at Peter. "You know Peter, you should probably stand up to Potter one of these days. You'll never know what he will do to you."

"C'mon Lily, you ruined all of the fun." He whined. "And by the way, I didn't mean to kick you."

"Did you now?" I said disbelievingly. "You have been playing these kinds of tricks on me since third year."

"Really? It seemed much longer than that." He said smiling.

"Don't tell me you've fancied me longer than fourth year." I groaned.

He didn't reply which answered my question. Great, not only was I most likely going to be staying up late but I was going to be staying up late with the boy who fancies me. The rest of the feast passed in a blur and I finally got the pie Alice who wanted me to eat it so bad. It was delicious! It was raspberry but was blended with a tint of strawberry. Whip cream on top with a cherry topped it off, it really hit the spot.

"I told you it was good." Alice had said smiling. "I knew you had to have it."

"Good thing you know what I like." I smiled back. "Thank the house elves that made this feast!"

After Dumbledore dismissed us and the prefects showed the first years to their dormitories, James and I set out to check the school for any wanderers, which likely weren't.

"Okay, I'll check the west wing and you can check the east wing." I said to James after the Great Hall had cleared out.

"Why do I have to get the east wing? That's like on the other side of the school." James whined in an irritating voice while I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Because," I said. "It'll be quicker that way. I'm no athletic person, meaning you are obviously almighty Seeker, so you would probably get done with the job quicker." Again, resisting the urge to punch him. "We'll meet up by the Transfiguration Corridor."

"Fine," he said persistently and walked off into the other direction. He had to get everything his way, he had such a big head, and oh I hope he doesn't curse anybody.

I started off to the West Wing when someone pulled me back. I stomped on their foot hoping it was Potter but a different type of yelp came out of the person gripping my hands. I glanced behind me and saw that it was Severus.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I wanted to talk with you about something that I was about to say before _Potter_ interrupted us." He said. I didn't like how he said us, like we were still friends. When was he ever going to understand the fact that he hurt me deeply?

"Look Sev," I said interrupting. "I'm sorry about what I said on the train, Potter got me all hyped up, but that doesn't mean we're going to be friends. I'll keep Potter under control since he is in my house and anyway, he'll probably get knocked down from his position as Head boy if he did anything to you."

Severus looked infuriated. What had I said now? "I don't need help from you. I can handle everything by myself thank you very much. I was just coming over here to stop you from going out with --"

"_Stop_?" I said, my eyes turning to slits.

"Warn--"

"_Severus Tobias Snape_," I said enraged. "I am not nor planning to date Potter. Why do you think I fancy him? What are you so . . . jealous?"

"I'm not jealous I just don't want you to end up with someone like him." He said not looking at me and from what I could see he was blushing.

"Severus I'm not going to go out with him and for one thing," I said smiling. "We have to stop meeting up like this. I could get 'fired' from being Head Girl."

"Alright, I'll get back to my dormitory," he said.

"Don't let me catch you out here again!" I said lightheartedly. "Or I'll have a word with Professor Slughorn."

He smiled and turned around and headed down the darkened hall. I turned around and went the other direction, heading towards the West Wing.

* * *

**I'm so excited! This is my first Author's note!!!** **I'm sorry this chapter is short but I just wanted to get more Alice into the story and how she and Lily got along. I'm sorry that Lily was so harsh on Snape -- I didn't want to say anything and spoil any upcoming chapters like this one. As you can see their past is kind of rocky and Snape still sees hope in their future -- not saying anymore there. Please Review!!!**


	4. A Failing Student

I didn't arrive back to the common room to at least eleven thirty. I was the first one to arrive in the Transfiguration Corridor; James was looking at the trophy case. I was furious of course but that seemed to amuse him more for some reason.

"You could loosen up a bit," he had said once I found him in the trophy room. "I was just looking around."

"Did you check the East Wing though?" I said scrutinizing him. "You did right?"

"Yes I did," he said as if it were an obvious question. "I just took a little detour."

"I was waiting in the Transfiguration Corridor for at least fifteen minutes. It doesn't take you very long to go around the whole wing."

"Well," he started. "I thought . . ." he leaned against the wall and showing his mischievous smile. "That you would come looking for me – hoping that you actually did care for me." I gaped at him. What was he getting at? "So I've come to a conclusion. You do,"

I smacked him in the head. One moment you think you're having a mature conversation with him and the next moment he turns it upside down.

"What was that for?!" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't do anything to you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible," and walked out of the room and to the dormitories.

I was the last one to wake. Alice had to literally drag me out of bed just to get me up. Now, I was too tired to even get dressed let alone go to my classes. I hoped Potter was having the same problems, but yet again the boy was literally a wild child. Once I was finally not among the living dead, we made our way down to the Great Hall. Annabeth had joined us with a depressing mood – Alice and I didn't press on with the subject. The hall was packed of course; everyone was excited about the first day of school.

"Yes we have Transfiguration!" Alice exclaimed. "I've been dying to get my hands on some of these spells."

"You could all summer," I said stifling a yawn. "You're not underage anymore,"

"I didn't want to damage anything," she replied sheepishly.

I laughed at her. That's what I seemed to be doing all day – laughing. To me it seemed to be the funniest day of my time here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall cracked a few jokes today, surprising me. Even Professor Binns cracked a few smiles although they looked like grimaces. The day went on like this, a gleeful day for a tiring me.

The first two weeks sped by rapidly. It surprised me how much I was enjoying it, even the company someone was holding me with. James Potter. He was someone very easy to talk to when he wasn't being a git, which in my case, was rarely. I was on my way to Transfiguration now, we were practicing turning a brush into a porcupine and to my dismay, and I was literally failing Transfiguration. It was my favorite class besides Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

"You know you aren't going to be able to hide your bad grades forever." Alice said skeptically. "McGonagall isn't dumb."

"I'm not hiding anything, Alice." I replied. "She'll talk to me when she realizes I'm not doing so well."

"Well it surprises me that you are even failing."

The class dreaded on since I couldn't even give my brush a porcupines quill. _Verasco!_ Nothing happened to the brush. I felt a cease come between my brow and snickering behind me. Great, now I was the laughing stock of the class.

"Ms. Evans, can you come up here please?" McGonagall called from her desk. I walked up slowly dragging my heals.

"Yes Professor?" I said slowly.

"I see you are having troubles with this type of Transfiguration." She said looking at me. I nodded. "I want you paired up with Potter.'

I gaped at her as if she were idiotic. "But Professor, I thought he was failing also."

"No, he's the best in the class at the moment. He will tutor you," she said and looked at her class. "Potter, come up her please."

"Hey Evans," he murmured as he stood next to me.

"You're to tutor Lily, she isn't doing too well." She said and shooed us away as the bell rang.

"I never thought McGonagall would ever ask me to tutor someone." James said as he walked out of the classroom with me.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," I replied sarcastically.

"I am actually – I'm better than you in one thing." He said and walked away, going to divination I expected. I wasn't good at anything for one thing, I couldn't play Quiditch – heck I don't even know how to ride a broom. I guess the only thing he knew I was good at was my grades but they weren't extremely good at all.

The day droned on. My homework pile was starting to double and I could only imagine how late I was going to have to stay up to. Alice seemed optimistic about it for some reason but whenever I asked she would always say, "It's important for our future, Lily. We both want to become Aurors, right?" So I couldn't deny the fact that she was right even though it did require a lot of homework. At the moment though I was working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, about Inferi, a very disturbing subject.

_Inferious are dead corpses, however, they do not have a brain to use for themselves therefore they are controlled or in other words controlled by a dark wizard. Although they are dead they aren't transparent, they have full bodies. _

I looked at my paper and read over what I had. This was going to take forever! Twelve inches of creepy dead people – what joy. I didn't pick up my quill as I placed the parchment back on the corner table of the common room. I just wasn't in the mood to do any studying or homework for that matter.

"Leaving already?" A voice called from behind. "I just got back from the feast and needed some help on the Potions essay."

"Sorry Potter, and don't you have better things to do then stalk me?" I said. He rolled his eyes and I continued. "I thought you would've had detention already."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been Snape hunting?" I asked astonishingly.

"No," he replied and of course his mischievous smile appeared on his face. "I haven't had time but thank you . . . you just reminded me of my favorite game."

"Don't let me catch you," I hissed warningly. "You could be fired from your duty as Head Boy --"

"Speaking of which I need you to ask Longbottom if he can take my place for tonight's duty," said James interrupting. "I have things to take care of,"

"And what might those things be?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes like an idiot.

He blushed slightly but shrugged it off by running his hands through his hair. "Professor Slughorn wants me, Padfoot, and Wormtail to go out with him to find this stupid plant. I guess it is only good during the full moon . . ."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Merlin's beard, Potter, I'm going to be a one man show soon. You can go and find whatever plant you are looking for."

"Thanks Lil's!" he said and hugged me. I cringed a little bit since he was squeezing me a bit. "I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"Well that is an open ended promise," I muttered. He didn't hear he was already gone by the time his words had sunk into my brain. Snorted to myself and ran up to the girls dormitories to try and find Alice to see if she knew where Frank was.

* * *

**What a boring chapter in my opinon. I like action and this was too mellow for me. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!!! I think it is really shaping up!!! My curiosity is making my right this but do you have any clue what two books I go the name Annabeth Mason from (*hint* the first name is from one story and the last name is from another)**

**I do not own any of these characters! (except Annabeth Mason)**


	5. Book Buddies

My first tutoring lesson with James was very interesting. In overall I only learned on thing – There was an upcoming trip to Hogesmeade which was, expectedly on Halloween.

"I can't wait to get my hands on some of those new dungbombs." Potter sighed as he doodled on a piece of parchment.

I looked around the library, which was where we were, and nagged my brain for something to talk about. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about Transfiguration so pushing him towards the book was obviously useless. The new librarian, Madam Pince, was eyeing me and James closely since we were the only ones in the library.

"The new librarian is watching us . . ." I said slowly. "You didn't do anything right?"

"So fast to thinking that I did something!" he muttered. "But yes I did."

"What did you do this time?" I sighed impatiently. This librarian was starting to weird me out so the faster we were done with this the better.

"It wasn't something I did on purpose it just sorta happened." He said awkwardly.

"_What_?" I asked again.

"Remus and I were in here studying," he started and glanced at the librarian. "I didn't want to do it with Sirius because I knew he would distract me so anyway we were at this exact table," No wonder she had recognized him. "And Sirius comes out of one of the isles behind us and scares the living hell out of me, causing myself to rip a page out of the book I was reading."

I snorted trying to hide my hysterical laughter. He was so odd sometimes. "Let's go, I don't think we're going to get much done anyway."

"Wait," he replied quickly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"No,"

"I didn't even ask you!" James exclaimed.

"Fine what do you have to say?" I sighed. "I do have other homework and other friends that are probably wondering where I am."

"Alright I'll – did you just consider me as a friend?" he said impishly.

"I never said that," I retorted quickly.

"But it was meant behind the words!" James said gleefully. I looked down in despair and walked out of the library.

"Wait Evans! You never let me finish!" he said as he caught up with me in the hall. "Before – I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogesmeade with me."

"You?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes me. There isn't anyone else around here worthy of you is there?" he said shortly.

"You?" I asked again still coming out of shock. He hadn't asked to go out with me in a little over a month.

"Lily, you can stop saying 'you'." He said aggravated.

"Sorry no," I said simply and left.

I didn't sleep well that night. James had me up all night actually, thinking about his first in a long time request to go out with me. It actually had caught me off guard to tell you the truth. I was glad that it was finally the weekend but was the weekend of the Hogesmeade trip. Surprise, surprise.

"Alice, are you going to Hogesmeade tomorrow?" I asked Alice as I sat down with her at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

She blushed and turned her face so I couldn't see her face. "I'm going but – but I'm going with Frank."

It didn't surprise me; I knew it was stupid for me to ask. I never saw her anymore but I didn't let it bother me. She loved him.

"That's okay, I'll ask Annabeth or," I stammered while I thought about who else I could go with. There was always Clarisse or Mary . . . "or Mary and Clarisse."

"You'd ask Clarisse?" she said gaping at me. "Are you mental?"

"Merlin's beard, Alice," I said loudly. "It's not like I'm going to become best friends with her." I tried to hide my hysteria as I remembered the Marauders prank that involved Alice's old cat – Clarisse suggested hanging it out the window (but not kill it of course). The cat died shortly after that out of shock.

Alice mumbled something I couldn't hear and I rubbed her back. "Alice you should be happy! You're going to Hogesmeade with Frank!"

"Why are you so happy about it?" she asked eyeing my suspiciously. "You aren't the one going out with him tomorrow."

"No reason," I answered curtly.

She didn't reply but looked at the opening doors of the Great Hall. I groaned in protest.

"Evans! Long time-no-see!" said James as he walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw table. He sat down next to me. "Do you still doubt my request?"

"And why would you think I would change my mind?" I said rolling my eyes. "You didn't think I thought about you last night do you?" I tried to stop me from blushing as hard as I could since that was what I did when I lied.

"You know you thought about me last night." James said in cheery mood. "And yes I do believe it changed."

"What might have changed it then?" I said mockingly.

"My good looks," he said as if it were an obvious question. "Or that I was worth enough to get the Head Boy position."

"Unlikely,"

"Which part?"

"Both," I said and stood up. "Alice, I'll see you in Herbology."

"Joy, we get Herbology on a Friday morning," I heard her say sarcastically and then walked out of the hall.

* * *

Yes I know – another one of my boring chapters, but trust me it gets better. I'm definitely writing another chapter that you will see later today– hopefully! I hope you enjoyed my fifth chapter! Please review! ^o^


	6. Hogesmeade

The sun wasn't out on Halloween; it was an eerie day perfect for Halloween. The castle was decorated in a festive mood, pumpkins in every corner. The ghosts were certainly in the mood; they scared every first year that passed them. The Gryffindor common room was instead decorated in all black rather than the maroon and scarlet colors of the house. The gold details on the fire place and picture frames were diminished and turned to dull gray or sparkly silver. I was half expecting ghouls to be lurking around the common room. The top of the stairs was covered in real spider webs and a blanket blocked the entrance to the stairs. It was black cotton that didn't let any light disturb the common room. Once past the blanket you were in the eerie common room that still had the silver and gray details and black furniture but had green, blue, and purple fires hanging from the ceiling and fire place. There was indeed more spider webs giving me chills, thinking that there might actually be real spiders in there. Every student had been thrilled with the common room and the school. No one would deny that this was one of the best Halloweens yet.

"Isn't this great? They actually decorated!" Alice exclaimed as we both sat in different wooden (used to be cushioned) chairs.

"It's amazing!" I agreed with the same appreciation.

"What are muggle Halloweens like?" Alice asked. She had every inch of curiosity she could muster.

I staggered from her unprepared question but I answered it anyway. "I haven't been at home for one in such a long time so I don't know how good my experience with it will be." I explained before I continued. She shrugged and gestured for me to continue. "Well on Halloween or on Halloween eve kids in various sizes and ages go trick r' treating," I said. She looked completely puzzled. "It's where you go up to houses and ring on their door bells and ask for candy."

"Fascinating," she breathed. I smiled.

"Yes but instead of going in their regular clothes the muggles go dressed up as someone," I continued. "Such as a witch or a ghost, but they aren't very good costumes. They don't think us witches and wizards are like this. They think we practice under the devil and some other rubbish."

"They dress up and impersonate us?" she said affronted.

"They don't impersonate us," I said quickly. "They dress up in other things such as movie stars and other people. Like I said they don't know how we people live. They could hardly impersonate us."

"Good! I thought someone blabbed!" she said reassured.

"You must not have heard of the forgetting spell, then!" I said laughing. "That's what they use on muggles who find out about us, remember? We learned about in Charms last year."

"Right," she said and flushed to a deep burgundy color.

I smiled and watched the colored fires dance indescribably. I was fascinated! "How do you think they got these fires to dance so magically? It's obviously a spell or the muggles would've figured it out by now."

"I don't know," Alice responded honestly. "I bet it was the house elves. They have different types of magic that we will never know of."

"Lucky them," I said loosing every inch of thought as I watched the dancing flames. "I guess we should go to the Great Hall then."

"Yes, I'm pretty hungry," she said distantly. I looked over at her and placed my arm around her neck. She was always distant when she was nervous. We walked out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall.

"So what's making you nervous this time?" I asked as we passed the court yard.

"I'm not nervous," she lied unsuccessfully.

"I'm not naïve, Alice. What's the matter?" I said earnestly. "I'm your first and I think only best friend. There isn't anything for you to hide."

"I honestly don't know," she said as a cease between her eyebrows appeared. "I haven't been this nervous about something since my first date with Frank."

"Is it him that's worrying you?" I asked seriously. "He isn't pushing you into anything you don't want to do, is he?"

"No!" she exclaimed making me jump. "He's a gentleman! I just have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"That's called butterflies, Al," I said. "You know you get them when you're nervous."

"I suppose," she said numbly and went back into her nervous cocoon. I sighed and walked into the Great Hall and sat both me and Alice down at the end of the large Gryffindor table. She didn't grab anything so I heaved a heavy sigh and filled her plate with her favorite food: Porridge with strawberries on top.

I took her spoon, scooped it into the bowl and held it underneath her nose. "You know you want it," I said like a mother. "You can't deny your favorite food."

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly.

I sighed and held the spoon under her nose again. "You just said ten minutes ago that you were."

"I changed my mind,"

"You can't change the mind of your stomach." I said reasonably. "I change my mind don't eat. Knowing you, you'd probably puke all over Frank."

"Thanks for the comforting note, Lil." She said and looked up at the gray ceiling with a tint of black as that was how the clouds were. "I wonder if I'm having a premonition."

I snorted into my own porridge and looked at her with big, open eyes. She was going all Divination-y on me! "What?"

"I think I'm having a premonition because of this bad feeling in my stomach," she repeated still staring at the ceiling.

"That's called natural instinct, Al," I said and dug into my porridge.

"Good because I didn't want to be a 'foreseer of the future' and 'being able to see into the inner eye,'" Alice said gleefully as she mocked our old Divination teacher, Mrs. Hobbs. Alice looked down at her porridge but didn't eat anything. She was seriously nervous.

"You should get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when you get to Hogesmeade." I suggested. "Butterbeer always makes you feel better."

She didn't reply but she just looked at me with those deep, misty blue eyes. I was always jealous of them; they reminded me of the ocean while I had pure green eyes. Not even a hint of hazel or brown. Even her dark brown hair gave me reason to be jealous. She could be a goddess for all I knew. Her tall figure, blue eyes, and brown hair gave any male a desire to belong to her. I on the other hand was a lightly freckled, green eyed, deep red haired girl. Although my slightly curled hair gave me gratitude for myself because Alice used to always complain about how she was always jealous that my hair was curly and hers wasn't. I looked down and started to blush, ashamed of ever being jealous of my best friend. She was too nice to be jealous of; she was pure.

"Here comes Frank," I murmured to her as he entered the hall. "I'll leave you two. I need to find Mary, Annabeth, or Clarisse anyway."

She nodded fiercely and I tried to make a dash out of the Great Hall but Frank spotted me. "Hello Lily. I haven't seen you in a while besides when you are in the corner of the common room."

"I have been trying to keep up with my studies and duties," I said smiling. "I wouldn't want to go in that corner now, not with all of those spider webs!"

"Don't tell me you are afraid of spiders!" he laughed.

"No, the spider webs startle me," I lied smoothly. I was astonished he didn't see through my fib. "I best be going although it was nice talking to you Frank. See you in Hogesmeade, Al,"

"You know you are more than welcome to visit Hogesmeade with us," he said sincerely.

"You two should be alone," I replied with the same tone. "I was planning to go to Hogesmeade with Mary and Annabeth anyway."

"See you later then, Lily." Frank said and I thought I heard Alice mumble a "Bye,"

It wasn't long before I ran into Annabeth; she was lurking in her favorite spot in the common room – In the corner by the fire. She was starring at the colorful fire like I was but her gaze was empty – they weren't filled with happiness and childish features they used to hold. I walked over to Annabeth which surprised her. She glanced at me and then back to the indescribable fires.

"Do you want to go to Hogesmeade with me?" I asked sitting down next to her. "I could buy you something at Zonkos."

"I'd like that," she mumbled still looking at the fire.

"I'll be down shortly. I just need to get my cloak." I said while I got up and started towards the stairs but then turned back towards her. "Do you want me to grab yours while I'm up there? It would be easier for one trip."

She nodded and continued to watch the fire.

I grabbed my cloak from the side of my bed and then sat on it. I honestly didn't know where she kept it and I didn't want to disturb any of her possessions. I started with the obvious – the closet where all five girls, including me, hung there dresses or other long wear. Her black cloak was hanging as if it were never touched. I admired Annabeth for her neatness and how she always liked her stuff clean. It reminded me of some of my aunts that grew up during the forties.

I started to walk down the stairs when I caught a glimpse of myself through the mirror right next to the door. My hair, curly, was hanging in my face. I hadn't realized it – odd. I placed the cloaks on the first four-poster bed and hastened my way to my toiletries to find two bobby-pins. Once found I slowly walked to the mirror grabbing a lock of hair on my left side of my face (it had less hair since my hair was parted to the right) and pinned the left side out of my face. I did the same with the right but tried not to grab too much hair or the bobby-pin wouldn't stay through the cold winds.

Annabeth was still in the same spot and same position when I came down. I wish I could comfort her but I wouldn't know where to start. I didn't know anything about a mother dyeing – or even a grandparent. Mine had died long before I was born. I guess I could tell her that my pet hamster died when I was six but she's probably think I was mocking her. Needless to say she would probably need therapy if the Wizarding World had therapists. I honestly didn't know.

"Here's your cloak," I said handing it to her. I pulled mine on and wrapped my Gryffindor scarf around my neck. Annabeth did the same and grabbed her scarf from inside her pockets along with her black mittens. She looked up at me which I took the meaning as that she was ready to go. I knew this was going to be a long day ahead with me mostly talking.

The walk to Hogesmeade was completely silent mostly because we were both too shy to say anything either than the weather or 'do you want to go to Hogesmeade with me?' I would have talked if I could think of anything that wouldn't upset her. What was there to say? Her mum was a witch so everything here probably reminded herself of her mum. I huffed a silent sigh and looked around the exterior of the castle. From what I could see from the path Annabeth and I were taking the caretaker, Hagrid, had grown monstrous pumpkins the size of me and Annabeth put together. He seemed in the mood also because he had someone magic spider webs around his little hut. The trees leading up to Hogwarts each had a significant little colored fire: red, blue, green, or purple. The lanterns that used to be lighten up daily were out and had creepier spider webs stored inside; gray with black speckles. I wasn't even sure if they were fake or real. Crows were squawking all over the place which filled also filled the Halloween season. Again, this was definitely the best Halloween at Hogwarts.

As we arrived in Hogesmeade I started to realize how much this little town had actually gotten into the season this year. I didn't want to say it looked like a muggle's festive decorations because it was much better. Fake smoke filled the town from Zonkos and an actual ghoul was advertising candies for Honeydukes. Annabeth and I grabbed one of the green jelly filled spiders and once I started chewing, sour lime flavoring erupted in my mouth. It must've been a funny face that I was wearing because Annabeth started laughing hysterically. I looked at her and smiled with a grimace; Honeydukes did a pretty good job on the sourness.

We went into The Three Broomsticks next to grab a butterbeer. The place was amazing! All the employees had their wands out using it for light because it was pitch black inside besides the dim green and purple lights hovering over each table. Couples were hovering everywhere and I could distinctively make out Frank and Alice sitting in a corner table with a purple light overhead. I tried to pick a table close enough to them to show Alice that I was okay and I did come to Hogesmeade with Annabeth instead of Clarisse, but the closest spot I got was several seats away. I looked around at everyone though I wasn't trying to disturb anyone's privacy. I think I saw Mary MacDonald sitting with Remus Lupin, Sirius and James sitting across the restaurant – thank God – Clarisse sitting with a seventh year Ravenclaw (I think she was the seeker on the Ravenclaw team but I couldn't tell – it was too dark). The new employee, Rosmerta a graduate of last year, got really into the season. She was wearing a long black cloak and dyed her hair black for the occasion.

"What do you two want," she asked and pointed her lighted wand to me first.

"A butterbeer please," I said politely. She turned to Annabeth who answered the same.

"I'll be right back," Rosmerta said quickly and dashed off tripping over her cloak. Annabeth and I started laughing but stopped instantaneously as she magicked the drinks to our table.

"Are you enjoying this Halloween?" I asked Annabeth.

She took the question by surprise and slowly lowered her butterbeer from her lips. "I guess but it would be better if I knew I would be able to tell someone about it when I got back to the castle." She answered shallowly. I gaped at her for this was the longest thing she had said since the first day of school but immediately wiped the face off for I felt like an idiot.

"I would say something about how my hamster dying but I don't think that would help," I said sincerely. "I don't want to say I know what you are going through but I honestly don't. I guess all I can say is that I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything for a while so I figured I hurt her so I kept my mouth shut. "Thanks you," Annabeth said. "Thank you for taking me here. Thank you for telling me the truth and not saying you do know what I'm feeling. You are the first one to say that to me and honestly it's better than Clarisse's pathetic excuses that she knows how I'm feeling because her grandmother died when she was five."

"You're welcome," I muttered embarrassed. "Let's get out of here," I said abruptly. "We can go to Zonkos and I'll by you something. I promise."

Annabeth smiled and nodded ecstatically. I left the money on the table and we left hurriedly out of the pub. Zonkos was filled with new Halloween toys and prank instruments that I was sure to be banned from the school but I knew the younger ones wanted to have fun. I could break a couple rules for the first years. Annabeth was looking around the fake animals (preferably known as stuffed animals) and decided on getting a stuffed hippogriff. It wasn't expensive but I knew I what I would be asking for Christmas – money (from my piggybank at home that had most of my galleons inside). As we walked out of the shop I saw something I knew wasn't too good.

James and his mates were being ganged up against a bunch of Slytherins and if my eyes were correct, Severus was one of them. I looked to Annabeth worriedly and she nodded for us to go over. I took my wand out just in case and headed towards the large group at the end of the town. As I expected they were in a tight spot.

"Annabeth," I murmured. "Go get Alice from the Three Broomsticks. Bring Frank along if you have to."

She ran off and I went straight towards James and his mates.

" . . . I wouldn't be so enthusiastic, Potter. These joyous days are being counted. The Dark Lord will be ruling the Wizarding world." Said a irritating voice that I recognized to be Bellatrix Black's voice.

"No wonder my family is going to the dogs. My family keeps breeding hags like _you_," Sirius retorted. Bellatrix looked affronted and her wand twitched.

"I'd watch your mouth, Black." She hissed. "You dishonored our family remember?"

"It was worth dishonoring," he hissed in equal tone.

Bellatrix was the first one to make a move. "_Sectumsempra!" _reluctantly Sirius was quick enough to use the Protego charm and shield himself.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted at Bellatrix. She flew back and hit the wall of a house. I was caught off guard from my excitement from hexing Bellatrix and got stupefied from her younger sister, Narcissa.

"Lily!" I heard Alice scream and quickly undid the spell.

"Thanks,' I said and quickly got up. "Reducto!" I shouted at Narcissa who flew back and landed face down in the gravel. Next to me Sirius was fighting with Bellatrix and James was dueling Severus. Narcissa was still unconscious so I helped Peter who was lying unconscious on the ground. His bleeding nose was starting to make a little puddle next to him. I grabbed a hanky from my cloak pocket and started dabbing a nose and watched James and Severus fight. Each of them were fighting using nonverbal spells leaving me unaware of anything that was happening until James flew backwards from Severus' curse.

"James!" I screamed and ran over to him but stopped and then turned to Severus. "I guess you have finally shown your true colors,"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lily," he said.

"So you can hurt everyone else in my house except me . . . hmm what position does that leave me in? Oh yeah . . ." I said sarcastically. _Stupefy! _Severus stood frozen and I ran to the crowded area I knew to find James in the middle of.

"We need to get him out of here," I said. "Take him to the hospital wing. Someone get Pettigrew while there at it."

* * *

**This was the longest chapter i've written for this story. On my Word document it was eleven pages so you better think it is good. It is my favorite chapter by far and I am sorry for the delay. I'm getting this on really late. Please review!!!**


	7. November Games

The last two weeks were my literal living hell.

No one could have annoyed me more greatly than the boy who I apparently 'saved'. Who that might be you ask? Well I have one word for you. Potter. As I recall I didn't do anything of that such nor did I come sobbing to James' side and pleaded for him to be okay like how Potter was going on about. He sought out to repay me he kept saying. The only thing he was repaying me by was the annoyance I felt every night and that is not something I cherish. One moment I think he's actually matured and then, poof! He's back to an arrogant toerag. These were my two weeks of living hell, leading us up to the present.

Annabeth, Alice, Frank and I in the stands in the Quiditch pitch waiting for the game to begin. I stayed as calm and quiet as I could; nothing was going to get me upset today. It was a cool crisp day leaving me breathless as I watched the autumn sun shine across the pitch. It was a perfect day and I wasn't going to let anyone – especially Potter – ruin it. Annabeth was on my right cheering for her team which made me exceedingly glad – she has been starting to recover ever since she started hanging around me and Alice. Alice was to my left with Frank. This was the first time I had been with Alice for anything outside of class – Frank had persuaded her to hang around with us. She brought Frank along.

"You'd think she would want to get away from him," Annabeth giggled. "They can't stop starring at each other."

"You're telling me," I sighed. "They have been crushing on each other ever since second year. It took them almost a decade to get together though."

"Must be hard," said Annabeth. "Seeing your best friend in love,"

I starred at Annabeth wondering what she was getting at. "It's not hard to watch. I'm happy for her." I answered truthfully. "And don't forget you are my other best friend. You can't keep singling yourself out."

"I'm used to it. Sorry, I really never had any friend's before." She said. "My mum was my best friend,"

I didn't say anything as usual. I turned back to the pitch and leaned against the railing. The announcer, Veronica Ligockic, started the commentary and introducing the team. I graciously showed my team spirit and screamed as loud as I could.

". . . You all know him! The Gryffindor seeker James Potter!" he sped on to the field making me and the rest of the school except the Slytherins cheer – they were playing against the Gryffindors. "Annnnnnnnd they're off!" she shouted making me cringe. "Michael Johansson of the Gryffindors has the Quaffle, passes to Kingsleyton, annnnnnnnd score!"

I watched the game and tried to block out the commentary. The Gryffindor team was amazing – I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The chasers, Michael Johansson, Kingsley Armorton (nicknamed Kingsleyton) and Catherine Jacobson. They were unbeatable; none of the Slytherins could even get the Quaffle to score. I looked for James; he was circling above the stadium looking for the snitch. He was doing loops occasionally which made me roll my eyes; he was such a show off. I continued to watch the game; Gryffindor was up by one hundred and seventy two before any actual action happened.

"Potter seems to have seen something! Look at him go!" Veronica yelled. I watched in awe and shook my head at myself for forgetting how amazing he was in Quiditch. He was marvelously fast and easily flew past the Slytherin's seeker, Jacob Grin (the name didn't exactly fit his personality). It was a matter of seconds before I realized he had caught the snitch making Gryffindor win by three hundred and twenty to ten.

"Yes!" I yelled and jumped up and down with Alice and Annabeth. "I your faces Slytherin!" I said punching the air.

"Happy enough?" Alice laughed.

"Yes, actually I am," I said gleefully. "Those Slytherin blokes can't win at everything."

"I think we should get going to the castle," said Annabeth. "We don't want to miss the feast,"

We started our ways up to the castle – Frank staying behind to catch up with his friends. As we got out of the stands, the three of us heard glimpses of Sirius' voice yelling, "Party in the common room!" and "After the feast!"I snorted and started to laugh. We walked back up to the castle and headed straight towards the Great Hall waiting for the feast to begin.

The feast was very quick for the Gryffindors – each and every Gryffindor wanted to be at that party when is started – no one wanted to be the odd one out the loser not being at that party. I could happily be that person but my day was going exceedingly well. Not even Potter and his mates could ruin that.

The party was a great success even I could see that. Sirius or James must've have smuggled some pastries and-and bloody firewhisky! For God's sake he was Head Boy! I didn't want to be the one to spoil the little party but I knew when enough was enough. I pulled James aside and looked at him sternly.

"Firewhisky?" I said savagely. "You are the bloody Head Boy for Christ's sake! You can't allow this!"

"I didn't bring any of it here, I swear Lily." He replied innocently. "Sirius must have nicked it from Hogesmeade."

His eyes widened – he let something slip. "Why would he be in Hogesmeade, James Potter?"

"No idea," he said quietly.

"How could he have gotten there?"

"I don't know Lily," he said again but this time a little more fiercely. "I have to go, my party is awaiting me."

I let him walk away. He could get drunk and whose fault would it be? Not mine, I wasn't the one that neither brought it nor was I the one who drank it. I just hoped that no first year started to drink it or a second, third, or fourth.

I walked back over to my friends. They both seemed to have butterbeer in their hands. "Where did you get those?"

"Sirius is handing them out," Annabeth replied. "Did you see he had firewhisky? He'll be in so much trouble is McGonagall finds out."

"Yes I did see that," I muttered. I grabbed a glass of butterbeer for myself and started drinking it. The party seemed to drag on after my little quarrel with James. I honestly hadn't been to one of their parties ever since fifth year and didn't know how to party, which left me on the couch starring at the fire.

"What are you doing over here sitting all alone?" James asked as he took the seat next to me. "You aren't bored are you?"

"Actually," I said agreeing with his statement. "I _am_ bored. Haven't been to a party ever since fifth year, you can call me a party pooper if you want."

"I'm not going to call you a party pooper," he said and then looked at me prudently. "You are more of a party baby."

"A party what?" I asked incredulously laughing amongst the crowd.

"A party baby," he said again. "Someone who is not a party animal – unlike me – someone never goes to parties, making you a party baby."

"A party baby," I said again, this time not being a question. He was surprisingly sweet but it could have been the firewhisky he was drinking, if he had any. "Did you have any firewhisky?"

"No, I didn't want to get in trouble with McGonagall or the headmaster." He said as if it were a obvious question. You didn't think I was dumb did you?"

Honestly I did but now . . . I don't know. What could I say to you now if you wanted a true, honest answer? Yes I did think you were an idiot but now I don't think you are. You are kind of sweet and think of only yourself first – what a downer. What am I thinking?! "Yes you are an idiot,"

"Why thank you," he said. "I didn't think you thought of me so highly."

"You're welcome, James,"

"Who?" he asked.

"James, that's your names, isn't it?" I said disbelievingly.

"It is but I had thought that you thought my first name was Potter," he said smiling.

"You are impossible, you know that right?" I said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tutoring," I said. "Good night," I walked up the stairs and smiled to myself. Why was I so happy?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the very long delay but my life caught up with me (i have a life believe it or not). I don't know if this is a very good chapter . . . I'm off of school at the moment so I have all day to write more. Please review!!!!!! :D *points towards button below***


	8. Witch Fight

"I saw you and Potter talking Saturday night," said Alice in the dormitories. She was raising her eyebrows up and down.

"It wasn't like that," I said and went into the closet. "We just talked,"

"Alright . . . but I recall myself saying the same thing when I first when out with Frank," said Alice skeptically. "Don't look at me like that, Lily. I just want you to have a boyfriend – or someone you can hang out with besides Annabeth and me."

"I'm fine," I replied. Alice was staring at me like I was crazy. "Honestly."

"Lily, you have never had a boyfriend or any other friends. You need to get out more." Alice said. "You have been alone ever since I can remember."

"And what is wrong with being alone?" And even as I said it the words were hollow – not true. Being alone was depressing and I didn't like the feeling.

"Are you serious, Lily?" Alice asked incredulously hints of annoyance covering her face. "Why would you want to be alone?"

"In your case it would probably be nice wouldn't it?" I shouted, fury bursting through every word I said. "I haven't seen you away from Frank since the first day of school. What have you been doing all of this time? Snogging each other in empty classes?"

"At least I have someone!" Alice shouted with every piece of fury that I held for her. "At least I have courage to admit that I love him!"

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"You fancy Potter!" she shouted. "You just can't admit it! Why?! Because you're scared, that's why!"

"I _do not_ fancy Potter and you are an idiot to think that!" I shouted with as much rage as I could muster. I _did not_ and _will not_ fancy Potter.

"I have to get to class," Alice huffed angrily and left me to the dormitories alone. Why was Alice suddenly biting my head off? I did not fancy Potter and Alice knew it, she knew how I felt about the git. Nothing had changed . . . right? No, nothing has changed. Nothing.

I stomped angrily down the stairs. Alice did not have the right to say who I fancied or who I didn't fancy. I am not afraid to admit my feelings for anybody! She absolutely did not have the right. If I would fancy Potter my life would be turned upside down and I would be a bloody idiot!

I tripped over the portrait hole and cursed wildly. All of the halls were empty, indicating that everyone was in class. What was the point of going to class now? There was no point unless you were addicted to classes which I wasn't, not today at least. I walked back into the common room and grabbed my cloak. I was taking myself for a little walk.

Filch was nowhere to be seen so the odds were in my favor. I walked outside and went to the gardens where a little patch of soil, now covered in snow, laid. I sat in it, not caring that I would get myself full of snow and started to think being calmed.

Alice absolutely didn't have a right to say who I fancied and who I didn't fancy, that was for sure, but why did she bite my head off about it? Was she mad that I didn't give her anything interesting or that she thought Potter and I would make a cute couple? The school couple? Preposterous! I haven't pitied Potter for anything . . . but this year that had changed, quickly actually. I had reason too. Snape had purposely casted a evil curse on James which landed him in the hospital wing for a week!

Another question that made me wonder was what was Alice and Frank doing? They spent hours together; they couldn't be snogging the whole time could they? I know I have never had a boyfriend but spending time with someone for hours at a time leaves a lot of time to do things. Alice better not be getting into trouble – they better not be doing any illegal potions. Frank and I were the best in our year at potions. Was he tutoring her? Alice would have told me, wouldn't she have? How many secrets did she keep from me? I didn't know because the next thing I knew someone was standing in front of me . . .

* * *

_Ooo a cliff hanger! Haha! I so wanted to do one! I'm getting another up tomorrow, promise! I'm so tired right now even though it is early. It took me nearly two hours to write this darn chapter. I kind of like this one because it has a lot of Lily's thinking_ _and I know the fight was kinda pointless . . . I just needed something so say to make Lily and Alice mad at each other. Sooo please review!!!! *hinthint press button below* i know this is a really short chapter but please review!!!_


	9. Friends and Foes

Severus Snape stood in front of me.

I went off instinct and grabbed my wand out of my cloak pocket and stood up. He looked at my regretfully. He turned his head from side to side to see if anyone was watching. "What do you want, Snape?"

"I'm only talking to you because my friends aren't so happy that I am in detention," he said.

"I don't think you are supposed to tell the person you are talking to that," Lily said. "Why talk to me if you don't want to?"

"I want to," he retorted. "I came here to apologize--"

"I'm not accepting it!" I raged. "You have fooled me too many times and this time it was the last! I have pitied you my whole life and now I know I don't have to! You ruined it for yourself!"

"Is that what you think?" he muttered. "You think I have fooled you?"

"You have! I know you have! But I'm not falling for it anymore. Go with your Death Eater thugs. I'm through with you." I said and started off towards the entrance to the castle.

"You are wrong, Lily!" he shouted almost out of earshot. "You'll regret this! I know you will!"

I didn't reply. I wouldn't regret this and I wouldn't let myself regret this. He had passed the limit a long time ago and I just let him cross it even more. He couldn't change it no matter what he did . . .

I only skipped Potions, which didn't make professor Slughorn too happy. I went straight to Transfiguration and the rest of my classes avoiding any socialization until . . .

"Hey Evans!" an oddly familiar voice called.

Great. Potter. _Hi Potter! Can I kill you? You seem to be the one who is starting all of my problems lately. Can I kill you? _"Hi Potter," I muttered.

"What's got you under the dirt?" he said optimistically. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . ."

"Look, I have to go to Divination but do you want to catch up later?"

"What?"

"I mean do you want to get to tutoring later?"

"Sure, yeah," I said and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Great, more dead bodies.

Inferi is my least favorite thing to learn about – it even tops off dementors! If I could pick the lessons I would take, I'd easily avoid this. The details the book describes – it makes a shiver go up your back, not to mention what they look like! Thank Merlin it was my last class of the day. I rushed out of the class as soon as it was over.

The common room was full of students doing their homework except two people -- Alice and Frank. They were nowhere to be seen or one of them was avoiding me and took her boyfriend along with her. My suspicions were still high about what they were doing. What _were_ they doing? What are they doing? The questions gathering in my head distracted me from the noisy common room.

"Uh . . . Lily? Come back down to earth please." Said James looking down at me. "Lily?" he waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't look up. "Lily . . .? Your parents died."

"What?!" I shouted standing up. "When? Tell me!"

James started laughing and pointed at my face. "Got you!"

"JAMES POTTER!" I raged. I was about to smack his arm but he motioned a truce flag.

"You weren't saying anything! What else was I suppose to do?" he said. "You weren't paying attention to me . . ."

I stuck out my tongue like a little kid and started packing my homework up. Getting work done was going to be pointless with him around. He watched me intently as I gathered my things – I could feel his eyes boring through my back. "Are you going to keep staring at me all day?" I said, my back turned from him.

"Sorry," he muttered running his hands through his hair. I turned around as he messed up his hair.

"You do know that is really annoying," I sighed. He always had to mess up his hair even though it was messy already.

"What is?" he asked slowly lowering his hand as if he knew what was annoying me.

"You – When you mess up your hair." I said lamely. Why was he making me so nervous?

"Really? I thought it was my presence that annoyed you. Well I can check that off the list of 'used to be's'." he pretended to have a piece of paper and check it off.

"Har har," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "If you keep that up you'll have to uncheck it."

"Do you want to get on with the tutoring?"

I ignored him. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Like on a date?" he asked eagerly. "Because I know plenty of --"

"No, you idiot," I said. "As friends,"

"You consider me as a friend?" he said looking down at me slowly.

"Not yet," I said looking away from his beautiful – I mean hazel eyes. "I just didn't know what else to say."

"What a cold heart you have," he laughed. "But in due time that will change,"

"Change? Cold heart? Do you know me?" I said. "So you said you had a place to take me. Where is it?"

"C'mon, I'll show you," he said and tried to grab my hand. I resisted but still followed. He led me out of the common room and out into the school.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah I know I promised to get this up earlier today but I got carried away in other things. This is a short chapter but that is mostly because I didn't want to mix it with the next chapter or then the chapter would be sorta long. I'm going to be starting the next one right after this so it'll be up tomorrow morning (depends on how late I get up). Please review!!!!! :D _


	10. A Nighttime Stroll

The last thing that I would have ever thought concerning James Potter was that I would be going somewhere with him. _Going somewhere with him_! He would think of it to be something else, I'm sure of it. I needed someone to talk to, but why Potter? I spoke before I could even think about it.

Potter led me through the darkened halls while everyone was at the feast. His hand was still arched backward, waiting for me to take it. I sighed and took it. He turned his head swiftly and looked down but continued to walk. We were both blushing at this moment, mine for the embarrassment and James for the surprise. We were by the front doors by now and he held a piece of parchment in front of him.

"What is that?" I asked curiously. He wasn't holding my hand anymore for the need of using his wand to chant a spell. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," he whispered. He was looking at the piece of parchment intently and shoved his glasses up by the bridge of his eyes. I tried to look over his shoulder but he was already placing it back in his robes. It seemed to be blank, making my curiosity even more pronounced. "C'mon, let's go," he said. He didn't grab my hand this time making me feel a little lonesome.

"We're going out of the school?" I asked incredulously. He was unhitching the lock on the huge bronze doors. "Filch is going to catch us, James!" I hissed.

"Don't worry, Lil's," he said, his back turned to me. "Filch is nowhere around here. We won't get caught."

I bit my lip as he opened the doors. Still not taking my hand, he walked out into the dark night. I followed keeping pace and looked up at the sky. It was the full moon. Every star gleamed with perfection around it leaving me breathless. James heard me gasp and turned around and followed my gaze to the sky.

"Mesmerized by the sky?" he said.

"Yes," I said shyly. When had I become so cowardly around James Potter? I used to be only a second away from strangling him every time I saw him.

He snorted and started walking again. "You don't like the moon?" I asked walking speedily to keep up with him.

"No," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Well why not? It's beautiful," I replied. "You can't just not like the moon, it's important to us. Without it we wouldn't be able to see during the night."

"If you put it that was," he sighed. "I guess I like it on . . . most days. But to some people it can be a real pain."

"I don't follow," I said, making a crease between my eyebrows. He shook his head which said clearly I don't want to talk about it. Walking seemed to be the only thing that kept us occupied for a while. We didn't share a word with each other for some time until he led me to the forest. "We're going in there?!" I said worriedly. It took me all of my concentration not to kill him or to keep my voice down.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "The caretaker of this place made a path leading through the forest. It is completely safe . . ."

I narrowed my eyes and looked up into his eyes. "It is not safe and you know it you liar," I said. "That caretaker is so old that he can't even tell who is a boy or girl."

"Sirius and I have gone on this path so many times we've memorized it."

"Do you happen to go on this path at night?" I asked. "Or do you skip classes just to go on these 'little adventures?'"

"Well . . ." he seemed to be concentrating on what he was going to say. My questions had really stumped him. "Nothing is going to happen and if it does, I'll protect you."

"So you've admitted that it is dangerous," I said raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you coming or do you want me to take you back to the castle so you can feel more of the wrath of Alice?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked taken aback. "No one was in the tower when we were fighting."

"News travels fast," he said as if it were obvious – it was obvious. Alice was bound to tell Frank who was friends with Hufflepuffs; they can't keep their bloody mouths shut.

"Who did you hear it from?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he said and pointed to a lantern coming down the hill from the castle. It was Apollyon Pringle – the caretaker. "This way," he hissed and snatched my hand.

He led me through the forest and through plenty of shrubs. It was rather eerie at night in the forest – it was silent, dead silent – nothing moved or even made a sound. Distant howling was heard in the background, making James stop and listen intently. Every time he did so, I would always ask "Are you okay?" or "Do you want to go back?" Both question denied by total modesty.

We didn't say anything from warnings of the howling. James stomped through the bushes and leaves as if he were in a hurry to get to this 'spot' he wanted to show me. It didn't make me uneasy to be with him anymore; he said he would protect me and somehow that comforted me. I knew I would be able to protect myself if anything happened to us but knowing that someone had my back or could protect me if something was going to kill me reassured me.

He started to slow as we started to hear water rushing. I glanced up at him and confusion. There were waterfalls in the dark forest? We stepped through huge bushes until finally we stopped at a beautiful waterfall. It wasn't very big – it was at least eight feet off the ground with beautiful scenery around it – lavender and rocks. The water landed in a large pool of water that surrounded it and as is splashed into the pool, it went from a royal blue to sea foam blue. I gasped in awe. James smirked and sat on one of the rocks surrounding it.

"Where did you find this place?" I whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you could like it," he said and motioned for me to sit on a rock across from his. "Sirius and I come out here just to think and talk – to get away from everyone at school."

"The James Potter wants to get away from all of the attention at school? Well that's a first." I said smiling as I sat down on the rock across from his. I looked over at the waterfall and saw that it was starting to glow as if there were lights in it. I gasped again.

"Yes, some of the attention can be very annoying," he said as he watched me look at the waterfall. The light from the waterfall radiated my blush.

"I suppose when you are a Quiditch star," I said not looking at him. "You seem very . . . different this year."

"I do, do I?" he said slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. "I haven't noticed."

I raised an eyebrow at him who started laughing and said, "Evans, you have no idea how cute you look."

My blushes blended in with others leaving me more embarrassed than I have ever been in my lifetime. He looked at the waterfall but I could feel the constant glances he threw at me. "How did you hear about my little . . . dispute with Alice?" I said recalling my question from earlier. "Who did you hear it from?"

He looked at me and said, "I might be best friends with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail but it doesn't mean I don't ignore the entire student body all together. I heard it from a Hufflepuff,"

I cursed and received a surprised look from Potter. "Did you hear what topic it was on?"

He looked up at me and gave an 'I'm sorry' smile. "Um . . . something on whom you like and that you are afraid to admit that you like someone."

Great. Perfect Alice, now the guy thinks I like him. Just dang perfect Alice. I hope you're happy because now I have to break the guy's heart once again! Merlin's beard I really have to stop talking to myself. I stood up and took a retreating look at both the waterfall and Potter.

"I have to go," I said and started walking out of the forest until a thought occurred to me. I had no idea where I was and where I was going. I shook the thought off and started walking again. I heard distant callings from Potter but ignored it. _See you at school, Potter_. _Adios muchacho_. _Au revoir, Potter_.

There was nothing I wouldn't have given up to not see what was standing in front of me. Screams were stuck in my throat. I looked up into the eyes of the predator in front of me. A werewolf. I found my voice deep in my throat and started to scream.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger. Sorry but it was such a good time to use one. I am according to my clock on the computer, an hour forty minutes late. Sorry! I got very carried away in sleeping this morning. The next chapter _should_ be up today. During this chapter the song _The Mirror/Angel of Music and Phantom of the opera from the musical Phantom of the Opera _played over and over in my head. I think that the song kinda fits this chapter because James is leading Lily somewhere that she has never seen before. Please review! _


	11. An Unfriendly Werewolf

It looked down at me as I screamed and I knew I made a huge mistake. It looked from side to side and lifted its head to howl. I staggered back to try to make an escape but failed. It stood over me and I waited for the pain to come – for me to be killed.

Seconds past and what seemed to be minutes. Rustling was heard from behind. Great he has friends. The rustling sounded louder and louder as I started to hear rustling form behind me. I chanced a peek up at the werewolf and saw something that I would have never believed to have happened. A stag and a very large wolf or dog jumped onto the werewolf. They shoved him at least twenty feet back, all three of them snarling and growling. The stag was pounding the werewolf against a large rock that could be made out to be a cliff if you looked up.

I knew I couldn't keep watching them – I needed to do something. I couldn't try and kill it; the werewolf was a person ninety percent of the time. I knew of a spell but had never tried it before. I had never needed to use it before. It was something like Levi – levidorpus was it? Levicorpus! That was it. Levicorpus, Potter used it on Snape in fifth year. Alright, here it goes Lily. Note to self before you go with this, stop talking to yourself.

I couldn't find an opening for me to enchant the spell. The animals were all over the werewolf. I couldn't say move out of the way because animals can't understand humans for one thing and for another, I didn't want the werewolf trying to kill me again. He moved to the right spot, away from the other two animals.

I stuck out my wand and chanted nonverbally: _Levicorpus! _The werewolf grasped for the other mammals but couldn't reach it because of the height it was rising to. I looked at the mammals that had saved my life. They were both turned to me in what seemed to be awe surprise. Animals can't be surprised. I continued to look at them until my vision started to blur and I collapsed on the forest floor from complete exhaustion.

I woke groggily to find myself being carried in a pair of arms. I didn't open my eyes, I was still tired, but listened intently – I had woken up on a little argument. ". . . Mate, why were you not with us at the shrieking shack?" said a furious voice.

The shrieking shack? Students weren't allowed at the shrieking shack.

"I told you, Padfoot. I took Evans on a nighttime stroll." Said a calm voice – the one that was carrying me.

"Prongs, you are such an idiot! Taking her into the woods on the full moon? Are you off your rocker?" said the furious voice. "She could've been killed."

"I'm pretty aware of that, thank you very much." Said the calm one. "We have to get her to the castle. People are probably wondering where she is."

The furious one snorted. "It's three in the morning, Prongs. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a search party ready for her."

The calm voice didn't reply or retort to his comment. He just heaved a heavy sigh and ignored him letting me fall back to sleep.

". . . Shh! Come one, before the girls wake up!" said the calm voice. He was placing me gently in a bed. "Alice will bite our heads off if she knew we were in here."

"Lily would kill you if she heard that you placed her in her bed. Remember Prongs, she knows where you sleep." Said another voice and laughed. "I can't believe you told her that you knew what the fight was about. She'll probably avoid you now."

"I love your words of wisdom, Padfoot." Said the calm on dryly. "Damn, the sun is coming up. Do you think Moony will remember any of this?"

"Probably . . ." said the other voice and both left the room leaving silent.

I woke later than expected – in a hospital bed! What the--? Someone placed me in my bed not in a hospital bed. I tried to get up slowly but recoiled from a pain in my back. I gasped gently and turned to the table next to me. A letter and vase of flowers were the only objects on the table.

_Lily__:_

_I'm writing this simply as a sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into the forest – it was stupid on my part. I was reckless and just excited about going somewhere with you – as friends of course. Once you are out of the hospital wing I need to tell you something. You'll probably get out of the Hospital wing during the Christmas holidays – I won't be here so you will have to wait until break is over. _

_James_

"Well that is sweet . . . sort of." I said and placed the card down. I scowled at the flowers that were from Alice – the daisies were from Alice. They were a white. Was this a sign of piece and that she is sorry? If they weren't I was going to smash them on the floor and do the cha cha dance on them.

The doors opened for me to find Annabeth and to my dismay Alice walking in. Annabeth magicked to chairs next to my bed and they both sat in one. I smiled at Annabeth and glared at Alice. This surprised me – I wasn't known to hold grudges.

"Annabeth," I greeted. Alice perked up a little to see if she was going to get a greeting. I didn't give her one. "So when did I end up in the hospital wing?" I asked.

"Early this morning," said Annabeth. "You were groaning in pain. It was very annoying actually."

"Really? I don't recall being in pain," I said absentmindedly rubbing my back.

"Yes, you were moaning in pain. We barely made it down here without dropping you." Alice said in a high voice. "I' m sorry about yesterday, Lily. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," I said with gritted teeth. "Just make this clear. ...."


	12. Christmas

Christmas break had finally begun.

I was finally out of the hospital from a freak accident or that's what Madam Pomfrey was saying, but I knew what had happened – I had seen a werewolf and got a big bruise because of it. Most details I couldn't recall so telling anyone what I had seen was useless. I let them call it a freak accident.

I was now stuck in the books one day before Christmas Eve and instead of going last minute Christmas shopping that I am glad to say that I did not have to do. I was working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Yay.

We had apparently moved from Inferi to werewolves. I recalled learning about them briefly in third year but it wasn't much, only briefly. I figured I had enough experience with a werewolf I could write a whole book about it. I finished writing and gathered my things.

I headed for the Owlery. I wanted to wish my parents a Happy Christmas and send them the candy I knew they would love – they adored the different kinds of candies I bought and brought home for them. The Owlery, in total I believed had fifty owls – not including the students. The school owls were allowed to be used by students who didn't own owls so in my case, I had to use a school owl.

I picked the first one I saw and started to write.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I haven't been writing so I want to catch you up a little bit. I am head girl as you know so I have been entirely busy with N.E.W.T.s & with my duties. I haven't been avoiding you. Happy Christmas!_

_Lily_

_p.s. These candies are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Watch out for some of them though, they _are_ actually _every_ flavor!_

I enclosed it in an envelope and attached it to the owl and spoke quietly of the address. It went off silently and I quickly dreaded the excuses I wrote in the letter. They were stupid and I knew I would be getting a lecture in the next letter my parents would write. They were always excited hearing my little stories about my life in Hogwarts. They were probably waiting for a two paged letter instead of the crappy little thing I gave them. I walked away in sorrow and headed back up to the castle.

Christmas Eve was my favorite part of the Holiday. The nerves and excitement gathering up on that one little day but for me there was only one little pang of sadness knowing that I would be home right now if I hadn't gone into the forest with James. But I didn't feel sorry or upset about it – It was actually, believe it or not, fun – but I knew it was the Adrenaline rush.

I knew it would be a lonely Christmas, it was only Lupin, Annabeth, and I – Alice was going to her Aunt in France. I had forgiven her and made her promise not to make assumptions about my dating life. There were a couple first years and second years but nothing else. Just us three and little ones.

"Ooo I can't wait to see what my dad got me!" Annabeth squealed.

"Hmm," I said. "Your dad is a muggle right?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"I honestly don't know what he got you then," I said. "Not that you asked but it is fun to guess,"

"Well what do you think your mum and dad are getting you?" Annabeth chimed. "For the past couple years my mum took my dad out shopping for my present and showed him what I all liked but he can't get into Diagon Alley so . . . ."

"My parents usually get me clothes or something,'' I answered. "They don't know what to get me since we can't use electronics here. Usually kids our age want their driver's license or a phone for their room. And a radio. But I don't find any of those things amusing or needed. Why buy one when you can buy one in Diagon Alley so much better?"

"True," said Annabeth looking at the big Christmas tree in the center of the common room. "What would you do if your parents died?"

I stammered on the question. What brought this on? "I don't know . . ." I answered. "They're so helpless being muggles. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves from anything. If they were murdered by a Death Eater I would probably be depressed and want to avenge them. I don't know. I couldn't tell you until it would happen – not like I'm on the Death Eater's list – yet."

"That's what I'm going to do," Annabeth said in a low voice. "Avenge the bloody murderer."

I nodded and looked away. I knew Annabeth would do something like this – she wanted revenge. She wanted him to die. We had discussed these things before – not often but yes we had talked about it.

I stood up and walked by the Christmas tree, admiring the decorations. It was decorated in gold and scarlet tinsel accompanied by little ornaments around the entire tree. There were little angels and fairies dancing around the entire tree. They smiled and waved as they saw me looking and I returned the smile – they were adorable.

"Note to self," I muttered, than checked if anyone was listening. No one was. "Buy these for when you get home."

"Talking to yourself?" said a mature voice. I almost jumped ten feet in the air and knocked over the Christmas tree at the same time.

"Lupin!" I breathed. "A slight tap on the shoulder might be alright,"

"Sorry," he said quickly. He looked anxiously at Annabeth and at the first years across the room. "Do – do you remember anything that happened a couple nights ago?" he asked anxiously.

"No, why?" I said turning my attention back to the tree. "Actually I remember beating the heck out of a werewolf but either than that – no."

"Oh," he said, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "And how did you know that I was attacked by a werewolf?"

"I didn't," he said and glanced over to the first years nervously.

"That I was in the woods?"

"James," he respired.

"James," I agreed. "I'm beat. See you later, Lupin,"

"Good night,"

"Good night, Anna!" I shouted. She smiled and nodded.

Christmas morning had arrived! I dashed out of my bed and ran right to the pile of presents that sat next to my bed. I smiled at myself and wondered what my family and friends had gotten me.

Annabeth had given me a book on Potions – wise choice. Alice had given me a beautiful purple medallion necklace with a black chain. My parents had given me some new clothes – nice and simple. A card was held inside it.

_Our dearest Lily,_

_We got your letter. We are absolutely proud of you in so many ways we can't even place it on one piece of paper. Tuney is getting married in June so you'll be home for the ceremony. I can't wait! I am overly excited for my first daughter's wedding! And yours will be magnificent since you'll probably have magic involved with it! _

_Your loving parents_

Well that was sweet. I was going to my sister's wedding, something I was happily avoiding. I guess I could ask, "Hey mum, yeah, I have an appointment with some witches that day so can I like not come?" or "Why did you change the date?!" but all of these I knew were too rude to say and I knew I wouldn't be able to say them anyway.

"L-L-L-Lily?" Annabeth said groggily, stretching as she sat up on her bed. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I said. "Seven? Eight?"

"Go back to bed!" she said and fell back onto her pillow, falling to sleep instantly.

I stared blankly at her and shook my head. I stood up and walked down the stairs finding that I wasn't the only one in the common room.

"Good morning," I said looking at a boy sitting in a recliner.

"'Morning," said Lupin. "You're up awfully early," he noted.

"And I can say the same thing to you," I said and sat on a sofa. "Christmas! Already! We're half way through the dang year!"

"Yes," he said half-heartedly.

"You don't want to get out of school, do you?" I interrogated.

"No," he responded. "It might be hard for some people to get jobs . . . people like me."

"What do you mean?"

"My poor medical record,"

"What does that have to do with anything? If anything they should just ignore it."

"If only," he snorted. "It'll be hard getting a job anyway since I'll probably be targeted right away – my family is a blood-traitor."

"Oh," I said making it nice and long. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry."

"Why be?"

"I don't know," I said embarrassed. "I have a tendency to do that a lot."

"I've noticed," he noted.

"You've been watching me?" I scrutinized him closely.

"I haven't been watching," he said hurriedly and continued, "I'll be getting ready for breakfast I suppose. See you later Evans,"

How peculiar. He had noticed that I had a tendency to say sorry? Like a lot? I haven't even talked to him lately! Unless he has been eavesdropping which would be very odd.

I stood up and went upstairs to get ready for breakfast. The rest of the day passed in a blur, going from a snowball fight with Annabeth, which I won, to the Christmas feast. Hardly anyone was in the school this Christmas, and according to Professor Dumbledore, it was only one reason – Voldemort. I pleaded with God that he wouldn't let Alice be killed – or her family for that matter. After the feast Annabeth and I walked up to the tower and talked endlessly about classes and how we would be dreading the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. Annabeth was the one to declare the four words I was expected to say: "I'm going to bed," something that surprised me. I went to bed without complaint and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

_I think this was somewhat of a dull Christmas. I tried to get Christmas detail into it but I was too tired and just wanted to get another chapter up so . . . . please REVIEW!!!!! _


	13. One More Lonely Girl

Students started flooding back after the new year. I was happy to have Alice back – my little trio was back together. I kept my eyes open for James, I was anxious to know what he had to say to me. No sight of him throughout the week. It made me sort of worried in a way – had he told a lie, that he didn't want to tell me something or that he wanted to apologize for that adrenaline filled night? No answer there, but I couldn't help but wonder. He kept me wondering for over two weeks – I could be heading to looneyville for all I know.

I glanced around the common room again for the third time in five minutes. The term started tomorrow – what was James waiting for? Mary caught my eyes sweeping across the room and mouthed, "Who you looking for?" I shook my head in reply and begged that she would take it as a "Never mind." She shrugged and started talking to the sixth year she was carrying a conversation with. I suppressed a sigh and started reading the book I was browsing.

Minutes seemed to me as if they were hours and hours seemed to be days. Nothing could occupy my time – I couldn't even concentrate on a potion in the potions club this afternoon. My favorite book was even more disappointing. I couldn't believe how little effort it took me to tear my eyes away from its pages. Alice was catching up with Frank – no surprise there – and Annabeth had met a 'special someone' or so she called him. She wouldn't give Alice and I a specific name so we figured she was embarrassed about who he is. Both of them were both occupied leaving me bored out of my mind.

I glanced up at the clock and read it. Ten thirty. Two hours till lunch where I would most likely see James and his crew. Are you joshing me? Anxiety is running high; time is running slow, and my patients are running low. Couldn't James just get his butt in this tower and tell me what he needs to tell me? When I was at breakfast, not one of James' crew was there, leaving me out of people to ask questions about where James was.

Ten thirty two. Is time _really_ running this slow? If God had mercy he would speed the time up for mercy's sake. I closed the book and placed it on the table next to the chair I was sitting at and glanced back up at the clock. Ten thirty two and twenty seconds! It would be ten thirty five if it were my world. Agony is piercing through me like a knife – did he _have_ to leave that freaking note? Sure, it was sweet at the time, but now it is complete agony. It is 'I'm using it as my bookmark' agony, and actually I am. I took it out of the book, not caring what page I was at and reread it for at least the seven hundredth and sixty sixth time.

_Lily__:_

_I'm writing this simply as a sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into the forest – it was stupid on my part. I was reckless and just excited about going somewhere with you – as friends of course. Once you are out of the hospital wing I need to tell you something. You'll probably get out of the Hospital wing during the Christmas holidays – I won't be here so you will have to wait until break is over. _

_James_

He is literally trying to kill me. Either he found out that I don't have a long patience span or someone told him because I am being tortured. Glancing back up at the clock out of a new habit and it read: Ten thirty five. Isn't there a way to get that stinking clock to go faster?

Ten thirty six: Why am I just sitting here?

Ten forty: I have started to now hit myself in the head to occupy my time.

Ten forty five: I think I have lost too many brain cells. Should I be feeling this nauseous?

Ten forty seven: Maybe I should go and sleep the time away.

Ten fifty: This is useless. I am just going to go and look for him.

I stood up and looked around. No sign of him. Great, now I needed to take this into my own hands. He wasn't looking for me, so I had to look for him – unless he really hadn't returned to Hogwarts yet. I needed to get answers from someone, as cheesy as it sounds.

The stairs were filled with students coming back from their holidays, so I kept my eyes opened, occasionally asking people I knew if who they all saw on the train back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to ask if James was back – I didn't want people to get the impression that I liked him. No one had seen him, much to my dismay. What, was he not coming back? Or am I asking the wrong people?

I knew who I had to ask even though I knew I would regret it. I had to ask Severus, knowing that I'd need a reason why. He would assume that I fancied him. Should I let him assume that? No. It would give him the wrong impression and he would definitely tell his bloody Death Eater friends. I just needed to ask – he would most likely know if he were back or not.

But where to find him? I couldn't walk into the Slytherin common room for one; I don't want to go into that place. And two, I would probably be killed. A popular spot? It was too cold out for any of their 'spots.' Great Hall? No, unless he was the only one at the table. That would be impossible, that git was _always_ surrounded by his Death Eater thugs I mean friends. Would I really go this far to get my answer? Yes. This is the only thing I am sure of.

I went with my gut. I was heading for the Great Hall. Now, I was just hoping he was the first one to wake and headed down _alone_. But, today really isn't my day. What are the odds of it turning around now? As Petunia once told me, "_Things can always get worse_." What comforting words.

The Great Hall was packed. Great. And guess what the most packed table was. The Slytherins. Another big great. I walked over to the table boldly, avoiding all of the glares that followed. I could feel curious glances coming from the other three tables. They were probably praying, "Please don't get killed, please don't get killed, and please don't get killed." Oh wait, that's me. I spotted Snape eating some porridge, surrounded on both sides by Death Eaters. I shook off the worry and walked straight to them.

Snape was the last one to look up at me – Bellatrix and Avery were already grabbing their wands. "What are _you_ doing here?" Bellatrix hissed. "That last time I checked you weren't wishing you were a Slytherin."

"The last time I checked," I spat. "_I_ was the Head Girl. I'm here to talk to Snivellus about his detentions."

Severus looked up at me with the nastiest look I had ever seen him wear. "And why would I want to talk to _you_ about my detentions, _Evans_?"

"Because I'm head Girl," I quarreled. "Unless you want me to report you to Professor Slughorn," I knew that he knew I was one of Professor Slughorn's favorites. "Or," I threatened, knowing that it'd probably be not that much of a threat than the last one. "I could deduct points from you,"

"You wouldn't," A first year said sitting next to the three Slytherin's. "You can't,"

"Watch me," I said. My patience was starting to run low again. I was itching to ask Snape if he had seen him. "Snape," I said. I hoped he could sense the edge in my voice. I _so_ hoped.

"I'll be right back," Snape said and stood up. "Keep your wands out in case,"

I gave a fake smile to Snape and headed out of the Great Hall. He followed on my heel. We stopped outside of the Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Snape asked. I could see a little hope in his eyes – this kid never gave up. I sighed and he continued. "I know you don't want to talk about my detentions."

"Now, don't take this the wrong way," I started, avoiding his coal black eyes. "I-I'm looking for Potter. He's the other head boy and – and we need to make our runs tonight."

"You're looking for Potter," It wasn't a question. I looked up into his face. Pain was shown everywhere. _Why was everything so difficult with him?_

"Have you seen him though?" I asked again. "I know you would probably be this first on to see him."

Snape sighed and turned his head away from me. "He was in the Great Hall then left. Haven't seen him or his mates since."

"Thank you," I said and left him there without a glance back. I felt guilty blowing him off like this but, he deserved it.

So James was in the Great Hall. Figures, he probably left when I came in. Where could he be now, though? I didn't know any of the Marauders popular spots – I used to _not_ want to know. I guess I could ask Alice – but she would get the wrong impression. Annabeth – I don't even know where she is.

I headed towards the Quiditch pitch for my first guess. Hey, he might be practicing a loop or something. Who knows? It was a long walk, and a very cold one. My cloak didn't even fulfill the warmth I needed. I very much wished that he was in the empty pitch or I swear I might kill Potter. I swear I might.

Wind blew in my face. I looked down at my feet. Wind and snow were blowing around them as I walked. It looked so peaceful and carefree. It was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. It was so . . . magical. That was the right word. Magical.

As I got closer to the pitch the wind got stronger. It was a cloudy day and it was snowing. Not a blizzard snow but a gentle snow. I could sense it landing into my dark red hair. A hat might've been a smart idea, but I didn't exactly carry one around with me. I was by the entrance to the pitch now. I could hear laughing inside and, I believe, a broomstick flying around, but, this could be anyone. I just deeply hoped it was James.

I walked into the Quiditch pitch slowly, trying not to make a sound. If it wasn't them then I would walk out soundlessly, as if I wasn't ever here. But if it was, well I didn't have a plan yet. I glanced around a wall and looked around the pitch. Only one was flying up in the air and he wore glasses and had black hair. He was here.

"Looky looky, it's Lily Evans," said a voice from behind me. "Never in my dreams would I think you would be spying on Prongs."

God this boy was so annoying. "Black, if you had an ounce of a brain you would realize that I am head girl and that I am looking for the _head boy_."

"Evans, your retorts are starting to get a little old," Black noted. "Do you even mean them anymore?"

"Of course I do," I snapped. Did I mean the retorts? Did I want to be mean? Yes? Honestly I don't know.

"Hey Evans," said another voice. I turned around to see James standing behind me. "What brings you down here?"

I blushed at all the eyes looking at me. Was I this popular and amusing? "Well I wanted to check the school – for any pranks. Everyone is coming back to school and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sure," he replied, screwing up his hair. "I'll be in the Great Hall at eight,"

I nodded and headed back up to the castle. Maybe he would talk to me about the letter tonight.

* * *

**_I got this chapter title idea from a song by Justin Bieber: One less lonely girl, but i changed the less part. I actually like this chapter because it's showing how lonely Lilyis without James Potter and of all of her thoughts in this chapter. I also like that she doesn't know if she likes or does not like any of James friends. _**

**_Just a little reminder: Please review!_**


	14. A New Friend

I headed to the Great Hall, late because I took a spontaneous trip around the entire school. I hummed to myself as I walked down the moving stairs – I was bored again but I knew I was going to be eating soon, so the boredom would soon be gone.

Everyone was already in the Great Hall stuffing their faces into piles of food that was placed on their plates. I swept into the Hall unnoticeably and took my seat next to Alice and Annabeth, who were already half way through their plates.

"Where were you?" Alice asked as I sat down. "You weren't in the common room so I thought you were kidnapped by Slytherins."

"I saved two people's butts in that fight, thank you very much." I said grabbing some mashed potatoes and remembering the fight that had broken out in Hogesmeade. "Why were you so worried about me? I thought you would be with Frank,"

"I was," Alice said and paused. She rolled her eyes and continued. "He wants to start studying for N.E.W.T.s and wants me to join him, and you know what type of studier I am."

"The one that reads something and it sticks in their brain, I know Alice." I said.

"So where were you anyway?" she asked again changing the subject.

"I was," I paused and pondered on what I should tell her. "I was in the Herbology Green house number four – doing a potion." I answered, avoiding the beginning of my day.

She eyed me wearily. I told her the truth! What more did she want from me? "Lily, why are you so anxious?"

Oh. That explained a lot. Did I look very anxious? Was it obvious why I was anxious? I'm sure I hadn't mentioned him. "Do I?" I tried to play dumb. I begged for it to work. Alice wasn't easy to fool.

"Yes you do," she said with an edge of suspiciousness. She turned towards her plate and scooped up a fork full of rice. She stared at it and continued, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Alice," I said, my anxiety starting to get to me. Why was I so anxious to see James? We weren't going out. We were just friends, or so I just had decided. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Why are you so worried about me?" I continued. "If anything we should be worrying together. We'll need to start studying – sorry I don't want to sound like Frank – but you, and maybe me, are going to be Aurors."

She shrugged and started to eat again, not answering my question. Hunger evaded me, making me look like a fool not eating my food that sat on my plate, motionless. Everyone was passing and talking around me as if someone had hit the fast forward button. It finally stopped when everyone had left the hall.

"So Evans, what part of the castle do you want me to search tonight?" James asked sitting down next to me.

I turned towards him and looked up into his eyes. I seemed to have gotten lost into those beautiful hazel eyes but shook it off. "Can we do one together?"

"Why?" he asked incredulously, his eyes bulging. "Together?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not like that you idiot," I said smacking him on the arm playfully. "I have decided that you are one of my friends, as childish as it sounds," I admitted. His eyes lightened up, I was surprised he wasn't jumping off the walls. "Plus," I added. He seemed to be enjoying this more than me. "I kind of yelled at some Slytherins earlier and I don't want them coming after me, you know," I said.

"You won't get into any trouble with any Slytherins," he said in absolute. "Filch is in the halls too,"

I nodded and stood up. This was going to take forever with us checking the school together. I started out the hall with him on my heels. We started in silence until, "I was just curious but I couldn't help over hearing at dinner --"I groaned and he paused. "Did I say something?"

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell Alice that you were looking for me?"

"I wasn't looking for you," I said defensively.

"You didn't seriously go all the way to the Quiditch pitch just to tell me that we needed to do a run around the school tonight, did you?"

I sighed in defeat and grabbed for something in my pockets, the note. "You're carrying this around with you?" he asked.

"In case I ran into you," I said before he could assume anything. "It has been bothering all break."

"Oh," he seemed to be blushing. I looked up into his face with confusion and anxiety. What did he need to tell me? "It's nothing. You can just forget about it."

"James," I started. "I want to know. You had me up during the night thinking about this letter. Now tell me,"

He seemed to have turned into a deeper pink. The James Potter I knew always liked to be the center of attention. What was stopping him now? "James?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just forget about the letter," he mumbled.

I glared at him in furious rage. What was the point of giving me the letter if he wasn't going to explain what it was about? "Fine." I said, my teeth clenched. I walked off and then stopped. "Well are you coming, Potter?"

"So much for being friends," he muttered. "Now we're back at surnames."

* * *

_Yeah . . . pathetic chapter and a short one. I didn't want the two to get too cozy _yet_ so I couldn't think of anything else to write because I didn't want them to get too cozy with each other – Lily is still confused of her feelings about him, even though she is denying it. You will find out about Alice's feelings (going back to chapter six, Hogesmeade) and the note soon. You will just need to wait and see. _

_I just want to say thank you to all my nice reviewers. You are definitely encouraging me to continue on this story. Again, thank you! _

_Please review! _


	15. Valentine's Day

Two things I was positive on:

One, I was being too defensive. I didn't need to turn on James like that. Why I was being defensive, I hadn't a clue. It was just a letter he wrote, and now he didn't want to talk about it. Why was I so curious to know why he wrote it? It shouldn't matter to me; nothing of these sorts had matter in the past or previous years. They had honestly annoyed me. Now, it made me feel like an idiot – act like an idiot.

And two, it wasn't me. I wasn't this person. I wasn't someone to go off on one of my friends – or that was what I was still calling him. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. Going off on Alice, something I regretted was also a thing under my defensive category. Why was I being defensive? Why had this new person taken a hold of me? It was a terrible reason to be mad at Alice, although it was about Potter. Of course it was. Everything that happened to me revolved around him.

"Lily?" a voice asked from behind me. I looked up from a letter I was reading from my parents. It wasn't exactly what I would call reading – I was skimming, thinking. I was sitting in the dormitory by the window next to my bed. I turned my head slowly and squinted in Annabeth's direction.

"Annabeth?" I answered mockingly, smiling. It faded quickly – Annabeth wasn't laughing. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do once you are out of school?"

My head snapped in her direction once again. "Can this wait?" I asked. "It's incredibly late."

"You were already up," she retorted, sitting up from her bed. Mary groaned in the bed across the room and turned in her bed.

"I was rereading my mother's letter," even as I was saying it I could sense the smile and longing in my voice. I missed her terribly. She would know what to tell me about James, not like I would tell her though. It would be too embarrassing if someone were to intercept it. "Her words comfort me," I said after a while. "Whenever I'm in a tight situation."

"Oh," she mouthed. Annabeth fell back into her pillow and spoke once more, "I remember when I used to cherish those letters," I could hear the smiled in the words. "She would always tell me how work was going, how my dad would jump at every moment of the day, asking if any dark wizards were about to show up," she laughed a quiet laugh. "My mum was funny. You would've liked her."

"I bet I would have," I said truthfully. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mum. She is probably the closest person to me on the planet – besides Alice."

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I slipped down from the ledge near the window and lay down on my bed. I looked over at Annabeth. She was asleep already. I wondered if she would even remember this in the morning. Would she? It wouldn't be likely, but did I want her to? Honestly I didn't know, and I didn't want to add that to any of my problems. I already had one to smooth out and his name is James Potter.

The next morning was a Saturday, which I was relieved for it to be. I didn't want to face any of my professors today, and luckily, I wouldn't. I was going to Hogesmeade today, with Alice. She wanted to get away from Frank, if that were believable. I was so overwhelmed with excitement that I was finally going to be able to be with my best friend again. It seemed so long since the last time I had actually been alone with her.

"You should dress nice," she said, looking over at me as I straightened out my yellow blouse I had just pulled over my head.

"Why?" I asked puzzled. "I'm going to be wearing my cloak. No one is going to be seeing what I'm wearing."

"What I mean is," she said, retracing her words. "I _really_ want to do your hair! I mean it is so thick and luscious! It would look so pretty if I could . . ." she did a little flick of her wand as if imitating a spell to do someone's hair. "Please! Please! _Please_!"

"What would you be doing?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing drastic, I hope."

Alice looked at me in longing. "Does that mean a yes?"

I nodded. What was the worst she could do? She was always gorgeous – there had to be a secret behind it. She excitedly grabbed me by the arms and sat me on the bed. She started tugging on my hair instantly. The need to do my hair took me by surprise. Could it be because of the current conversation I had with her just a few minutes ago?

. . .

"_So you are going to Hogesmeade, alone?" I asked again. I couldn't believe she wasn't going to with Frank. "Not on Valentine's Day?"_

"_Yes," she answered. "I want it to be like old times. You remember last year right? We celebrated it _together_. I want to keep it that way."_

_I nodded._

"_Why?" she asked, eyeing my suspiciously. "Do you not want me to come with you?"_

_My eyes widened. "Yes! Yes I do! It just surprises me . . . and I wanted to talk to . . ." I stopped myself before I could say anything else. I had let something slip already. _

"_Talk to who?" she asked. _

"_James," I sighed. "I was . . . rude to him the last time I talked to him."_

_She nodded slowly and looked up at me, those ocean blue eyes boring into me like a sphere. Grr. I explained everything about the letter to a month ago. I still couldn't believe it had been a month since I talked to James last. She widened her eyes at parts that she should widen those pretty eyes and open her mouth at the right places. After that I stopped, but was tempted to tell her my thoughts of the previous night. I didn't. I didn't want her to know too much. I needed some privacy . . ._

The tugging stopped and she stood me up like a two year old. She led me to the bathroom and to the mirror. I gaped at the image I saw looking at me.

It was me – or I think it was me. I had straight hair. Wow. It was just like the hair high schoolers had back in the muggle world. My hair was still parted to the right, but it didn't look like me. I had straight hair.

"Do you like it?" Worry showed through all the words she spoke.

"Alice," I said quietly. "I love it,"

She smiled slowly and I returned the favor. "Let's go to Hogesmeade." She said and we headed out of the room.

I was so excited to be going to Hogesmeade again. I couldn't go to the last time we were allowed – bloody homework got in the way. I was so excited; the snow was starting to melt even though it was only the beginning of February. It must've been all the love in the air. I felt bad for Frank, but she promised me last year, and I remember this quite well, that she said 'this is going to be our tradition as long as we live' or along those lines.

"Ooo!" Alice squealed as we passed the Three Broomsticks. "Let's go in here!"

We walked in, letting the entire aroma of the shop fill our noses. It smelled of sweets and ginger snaps. I closed my eyes and just stood there for awhile, smelling. Alice took my hand and led me to a table. We sat down and waited for someone to take our order. Madam Rosmerta strode over.

"Shouldn't you young, beautiful ladies be with someone?" she said.

"Meaning?" I asked. "That we should have a guy with us?"

"Yes," she said smiling. "What about those guys over there," Madam Rosmerta pointed to the Marauders.

I glanced over at Alice. This would be the perfect time to talk to James. I hoped that Alice could read the message in my face. She nodded.

I walked over slowly, wondering how I could get him alone. I never got him alone, and the last time I tried it I got myself landed with the whole group breathing down my back.

Five steps to go.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One –

"Lily!" Sirius greeted. James turned around and smiled his huge, obnoxious smile.

"I need to borrow Potter," I said. "You can go back to your pranking after words,"

James stood up before any of his friends could say anything. He started to laugh as we walked out of the restaurant. "So the silent one is speaking," he laughed.

"Something has been bothering," I said, regarding his jokes. We were starting to head up the big hill that led to Hog's Head. What great memories. "About that night. I was too . . ." I couldn't find the right word. What was I? "Defensive. James, I have been so out of it lately. I am not being myself. I am acting uptight, bossy, and well . . . not me." I looked down at me feet. I couldn't bear to look at him now. "Do you get what I am saying?"

"I guess," he said. "I just don't get why you would be defensive."

"You are one of my good friends, Potter," I said earnestly. "I guess . . . I thought you would be able to tell me why you wrote the letter, because I thought that you knew how much . . . I kinda . . . like your company. You can make a good laugh even at the worst situations."

He smiled down at me. I hadn't realized I had looked up at him again. Those hazel eyes were like magnets. "So . . . are you going to call me by my first name now or are we sticking with surnames?"

I chuckled. "It's a tough habit to break," I said playing along. "Of course, I could always call you jerk off but that is your middle name. I think I'll stick with your first name."

"Wise choice, Lil's," he said and smiled down at me. He looked back down at the Three Broomsticks. "Since I am only a friend to you . . . do you think Rosmerta will date me?"

I smacked him in the arm.

"What?" he smiled. "You know you should try out for a Beater. You have a really strong arm."

"So I've heard." I smiled then raised my eyebrow. "Rosmerta?"

"Dude, for such a friend, you can't even give me an opinion." He laughed. "Maybe you should hang out with me and Padfoot more. Get a sense of humor. It's called joking."

"Whatever James," I replied and we headed back to the Three Broomsticks.

_Long time, no write. Sorry, I'm starting to get a lot of homework, and I wanted to hang out with some of my friends. _

_Anyway, back to the story. The moment you have all been waiting for is coming up in the next few chapters. Tee hee. _

_~Please review!~_

^o^ ^o^


	16. Plans

I had always loved surprises for me and for someone else. But I had never thrown a surprise birthday party. It gave me chills and a collective attitude that I knew something that James didn't. Alice and the Marauders and I are planning to throw James a surprise birthday party for his eighteenth – even though it wasn't very special. He was already seventeen – the age that the 'trace' lifts. But we were still giving him one anyway.

We hadn't decided on the theme yet – the only thoughts I could muster was Quiditch, a very stale and boring topic for a surprise birthday. So, I left that criterion to Sirius – his closest friend.

"Lily, you aren't going to blurt anything, are you?" Sirius said again, in the corner we sat at in the back of the library. My back was towards the entrance – Sirius was facing in that direction, watching for James.

"Sirius," I said. "Shut up,"

"What?" he retorted. "It was a notional question. What's so bad about that?"

"What's bad is that, one we are in a school's _public_ library and two," I narrowed my eyes. "_This is at least the eightieth time you have asked this_."

"So-rry," he said, sounding it out. "I didn't know that being worried about a birthday party was such a crime."

"An out of all the things to worry about it is a birthday party," I replied waving my quill around as I said it. "So . . . What do you think the theme should be?"

He smiled mischievously. "Lily, what is the month?"

"March . . ."

"Precisely."

"What does the month have to do with anything?" I asked. "The only thing that is good about March is that . . . is that . . .?" I stuttered. "Well . . . St. Patrick's Day is in March."

"Yes it is but, we're not having a theme."

"Alright," I said, thinking how this might actually work. " . . . That is actually a good idea."

"I know it is," he said. "Now I was thinking fireworks."

"In the common room?" I inquired.

"Yes, we're going to have fireworks in the small common room, burn down the tower and be expelled." Sarcasm was inches away from drooling out of his mouth. "I've heard you have a high IQ but Lily, really? You think I would go that far?"

"Black," I snapped. "I honestly do think you would go that far."

He nodded in agreement and went back to staring at the door way. Was he always this sarcastic? I hoped there had to be a reason that James always kept him around – or that Peter and Remus hung around him.

"I think the plans are done," I announced, going over the piece of parchment. "We'll just need to give it to Lupin and Alice."

"I'll do it," he said and stretched out his hand. I raised my eyebrow at it and jostled the parchment into it. "Can_ I_ trust you?"

"Nice retort. I'll see you around, Evans." He said. I took a deep breath and looked over at the clock.

_5: 30 PM._

Merlin's beard! I was late for a Slug Club party! Oh No! I rushed out of the library and sprinted through the halls. Professor Slughorn wouldn't be pleased, or I think he wouldn't be. I wouldn't be able to change – he'll have to live with me in jeans and a turtle neck.

I ran into the chamber noisily, but luckily it was full of people. Why he was having a party, I hadn't a clue. It was completely unnecessary. Students were wearing their most elegant pieces of clothes, while I was the complete opposite. My red hair didn't even hold most of the curls it normally held.

"Lily!" Slughorn boomed. I turned and smiled at the short, plump man. He scanned me and then smiled. "Were you in a hurry, my pupil?"

"Yes, professor," I smiled. He placed his hand on my shoulder blade and started walking with me.

"I have some people I want you to meet, Lily." He said before hiccupping from the alcohol he was drinking. His glass was flinging wine every time he walked.

"This Lily, is Jonathon Norbert, a very, very successful potion maker." He said. I held out my hand for him to shake it but the man stuck his nose up at it.

"I must be going, Horace." He said dryly. "I have a meeting with a . . . old friend. It was a pleasure to meet you and you're . . . young pupil.

The man looked at me as if I were trash, something that didn't belong here at the party. I looked up at Slughorn, questions shining in my eyes. "What was that for?" I demanded. "Who is he meeting?"

"Jonathon Norbert is a very successful potion maker," he repeated. "he could be meeting anyone, Lily, but let's not be too nosy about it. We have a party to enjoy." But something about how he looked at me gave me the chills. It was clear enough. He was a Slytherin.

"Lily, I have another person I want you to meet." He called from across the room, his voice floating above all the guests. I groaned and walked over to join him.

"Where were you last night?" Alice asked sitting next to me in the Great Hall. "You left me dealing with Potter. I had to lie to him! You have no idea how hard it to lie to him!"

I started laughing. I did know how hard it was to lie to him. "Alice, I was at a Slug Club party."

Alice's face turned dark. "I am going to show him that I am something worth collecting."

"Why would you want to be collected? Honestly it's just annoying, being invited to all of these parties."

"At least you're invited." She pouted. "I should ask James if he could sneak me into one of them." She stuck her spoon into her porridge and started eating.

I choked on my porridge and looked over at her. "Are you _that_ desperate?" Why would she ask Potter? Of all people.

She cocked her head at me and raised her eyebrow. "No, it was supposed to be _funny_. You know, I say a joke and you go ha ha ha."

"Ha ha," I said dryly. "So what is Frank up to today?"

"Studying,"

"Which we should be doing," I said. "I'd at least to get a few N.E.W.T.s. You need how many? One, two, three, four, five . . ."

"I get it!" Alice grumbled. "But I know all of it already . . ."

"But I don't," I objected. "I can barely crack open with everything I'm doing. My duties of being Head Girl, homework and planning for this par--"

"Shut up!" Alice hissed. "James is walking into the hall!" I turned my head and sure enough, James was strutting towards us.

"Speak of the devil," I said to him. "Literally."

"Hey!" he said. "What a wonderful welcome . . . so what do you have planned for next week?"

"Nothing," I said begging for him to believe my little white lie. "Why ask?" I added innocently.

"Well . . . it's just that it is my bir--"

"Alice, I think we'll be late for . . . what is awaiting for us in you know where." I said. I couldn't let him get too suspicious about us.

"You mean the Herbology green houses?" Alice said, playing along even though she knew very well that we were going to the Library. "Yes, let's go."

We left James sitting there, dumbfounded. Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting for us in the Library to plan more of the surprise party.

_I've only been keeping you waiting for four days. Not too long, right? I hope not. So, James is having a surprise birthday party, well you can imagine how this will turn out. It'll be memorable, written in Hogwarts history!!! Yay! ^o^ *does little dance around room*. _

_Soon, very soon the moment will occur._

_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
You know you want to _


	17. One Perfect Day

It was one day until the surprise party. One day. The week had flown by and one thing we still hadn't figured out yet. How were we going to get him out of the common room and into the common room. The 'team' left it up to me. What great friends.

I for one seemed more nervous about this party more than everyone else. I didn't know why, I wasn't even a big contributor! The only part I _was_ contributing was my job of getting him out of the common room.

"Remember, you have to get him out of the common room at five o' clock tomorrow night." Said Sirius. "No four so we can set up. You can bring him back around five thirty."

"Four," I said shakily. "got it."

"Keep him occupied." Remus added. "Talk about Quiditch." He added.

"Like I know anything else he likes," I muttered. Both of the boys glanced at each other. Why did every conversation I had with this lot always end up with this topic. "I mean _besides_ that."

Remus nodded and said, "Don't say anything then,"

"Good guess," I said.

"Just remember," Sirius said regarding my last comment. "_to get him out of her by four." _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said and stood up. I started towards the door when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "To go for a walk."

"Right," Remus said and started a conversation with Sirius. I walked away, leaving them. I needed to get away, to think, to sort out the headache that was occurring in my head. To defuse, to figure out my 'genius' plan.

I headed for the farthest spot from the school. I wanted to be away from everything for once. I sat down next to a pillar connecting a walk way to the school. It was far enough, no one could spot her unless they had the same idea.

I sat there, thinking. It was use though. I was tired as it is. I walked on the patches of green that were sprouting through the snow. It wasn't very cold anymore; spring was definitely on its way. I loved spring and envied anyone who was born in it. I was born in January – the month after December. Nothing happens in January. Nothing. New Years day was on January first but my birthday was January thirtieth exactly thirty days away from the event.

I didn't celebrate my birthday this year. I didn't want anything – I didn't want anyone to know – my year was always keen on celebrating birthdays or big events. That was why McGonagall always had troubles sleeping on the weekends, especially when the marauders were throwing it. My parents, though, got me a present anyway. It was a beautiful turtle neck that I had worn just the other day, the one to the Slug Club party.

I walked up to the castle doors and walked in. Friday afternoon. The halls were silent – everyone was outside on this sunny, gorgeous day. Sirius and Remus were probably with James, accompanied by Peter. Alice, well I knew she was walking along the lake's beach with Frank. Jealousy erupted inside me. Did I want someone to love? I wasn't lonely – I was perfectly fine. But, did I want someone? A specific someone?

The common room was completely empty except for a third year. He looked up at me and blushed. I remembered being like that – shy of the older years. I missed that. It was sad knowing that this was my last year. _My last year._ The very thought gave me chills. The third year saw me tremble and looked at me oddly. It was my turn to blush now.

I turned and left. No one was there for me to talk to. I guess I had to go for people outside of school. I felt like a loner. I hadn't talked to my parents in such a long time, so this was a perfect opportunity.

The Owlery was empty too, perfect for me. I didn't want anyone to know who or what I was writing for, not like it was important. It was just my parents.

_Mum and dad:_

_A lot has happened since the last time I talked to you. I have new friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Annabeth Mason. I'm currently working on throwing a party for James, he's turning eighteen. Alice I helping out too along with her boyfriend. _

_N.E.W.T.s are coming up; I'm really anxious. _

_The snow is starting to melt; it's really nice. I just want spring to come. It was a short winter here, though. I was surprised, it felt as if it had never come. _

_Thank you for the birthday present! I love the turtle neck! I've worn it at least seven times since January. _

_That basically sums it all up. Talk to you soon!_

_~Lily~_

I closed the envelope and wrapped it to the owl. The owl set off, me watching it from the tower. It soared higher and higher until it wasn't visible anymore. I then skipped down the tower and to the castle.

"Go," Alice encouraged. She pushed me towards James. He was sitting with Sirius. "We need you to go."

"How should I ask . . .?" I inquired. The very thought of this moment had evaded my mind the whole week. "I don't want him to think that I like – want to – go out with him."

"Just say," Alice started. "Say that you want to talk to him."

"That sounds a little--"

"Go!" she pushed me towards him again. I stumbled towards them, trying not to sulk. It was hard though, when you knew you were about to do something you didn't want to do.

"Stupid party," I constantly muttered underneath my breath. "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Evans," Sirius greeted. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to borrow Potter for a while,"

"Surnames? Really? On my birthday?" James whined but stood up. "We'll finish our card game later."

"You'll owe me five galleons," said Sirius impishly. "even on your birthday,"

"You wish, Padfoot," said James shaking his head. "You wish."

James moved his head towards the port hole, making it obvious he wanted to leave. We walked in silence – me not knowing what to say, and James – confused. We ended up walking out of the castle and into the cloudy day.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"James asked as we walked down the hill.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess I wanted to spend time with you on your birthday,"

"Really?"

"Sure,"

We walked until we were at the pillar I was sitting at yesterday. He was eyeing me oddly. It made me feel awkward – not that there was anything wrong with it. He used to do it all the time, but now it just made me feel . . . anxious.

"What?" I muttered.

"Are you up for a snowball game?" James challenged, taking some snow into his hands.

"Now?" I asked incoherently. "In March?"

"Yes, now _Evans_," He smiled and then laughed. "Pay backs a bitch."

"I'm not the one complaining about the surnames," I disagreed. "You are so on, Potter."

He grimaced at his last name and chucked a snowball at me.

"Uh!" I screamed. I jumped for a patch of snow and rolled it in my hand and then too chucked it.

Snow was continually being thrown between me and James. I couldn't help but like being with him. I was being pelted with snow balls – my jacket was soaking wet; his too was soaking. My arm wasn't as strong as his, but was strong enough.

"I never thought you had a good arm, Lily," James bellowed. "I should've asked you to be on my team when the marauders and I had a snow ball fight?"

"Your mistake," I called back.

We continued to chuck snow balls. I started dodging now, my hands to cold to grab anymore snow. He missed and missed and missed. He was starting to get tired – excellent. My turn to strike. I grabbed for the snow and threw it, not aiming at all.

It hit him right in the face.

_Oh_ _no_. James touched his face, which was now dripping wet and red. He started running towards me. He swept me off my feet and started swinging me around, my legs stretched out. I couldn't help but laugh with my arms wrapped around his neck.

He propped me back on the ground and just looked at me. I started to melt into his hazel eyes and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I didn't rebuff it – I welcomed it. His lips were soft and gentle. We broke apart and just looked at each other. I was the one to break away though.

"Why have you changed?" I blurted. "Why? You have never been like this!"

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"You! You are so mature and – and," I stammered. "mature! Since when has this happened? Over the summer?"

The rain started then. It started out as a drizzle but then started to pound on my head. James didn't reply. Why couldn't he answer? Why?

I furiously turned around and stormed back up to the castle. James stood there unfocused. "Wait!" he called. Lily quickly turned and watched him move towards her, keeping his steady pace. He looked at Lily with great integrity and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you."

I looked back up into his hazel eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. Our lips locked again. This time we kissed urgently. We broke apart and I snuggled into his chest. He collapsed onto the ground and tried to shield me away from the rain. Everything became clear. I hadn't changed, I was exactly the same person I was seven years ago. I was neglecting my love for him. I was neglecting him. "I love you," he repeated again.

I looked up into those magnetic of eyes and said, "I love you too," He just smiled. I snuggled deeper into his chest and closed my eyes, worshiping his warmth. The minutes seemed to have flown. I didn't want the moment to end until I remembered something important.

"James," I said urgently. He looked down at me baffled. "It's raining,"

"Very good, Lily," said James. "Do you want to go back up to the castle?"

I just nodded. We both stood up and started walking up to the castle. James had placed his hand on my waist and pulled me against him. I too placed my hand around his waist. It was a slow and muddy walk – my shoes were soaking with water and were starting to hurt. James glasses were foggy and had to clean them every two minutes.

We made it to the castle as soon as it was dark out – around five thirty. We were right on time. Then another thought came to my mind: what would Alice say about this?

We entered the common room, almost tripping as we walked over the portrait hole. Our clothes were sagging to low. James kept his arm around my waist the whole time; it was rather awkward when we walked into the common room together.

As soon as we were inside I placed my hands over his eyes and giggled. "What are you doing, Lily?"

"Hold on," I cautioned, still giggling. "you'll see."

The Gryffindors didn't hide very well. Some were sticking their legs out of the most obvious places; others those were hiding beautifully. Sirius motioned for me to uncover his eyes and to everyone else watching the Sirius.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. James looked at me astounded. He smiled and walked over to his friends to hug them. I swiftly smiled and walked over to Alice.

"You're soaking wet!" Alice snickered. "Did you two go for a swim?"

"It's raining out," I noted. "We had a snowball fight too," I blushed then and looked over my shoulder. "And I kissed him,"

"What?" said Alice, he eyes popping out their sockets. "I knew it! Sorry Lily, but it was so obvious." She giggled.

"Hey!" I said, smacking her. "I really like him! Don't make fun!"

"Fine," Alice sighed. "We can talk about this tonight. We have a party to enjoy."

I smiled and we both stood up, both of us ready to converse.

The party was a complete success. James was completely surprised – he hadn't expected this at all. He loved the card I had gotten him – I had whispered that the kiss was his actual present. He mostly got candy for his birthday. I couldn't blame the guests; they probably didn't want to give him anything that would get him in trouble, being head boy and all.

Sirius had smuggled some of the best food I had ever tasted. I scrutinized him a little, asking him where he had gotten it but he didn't reply. He just smiled and stuffed his mouth with more cupcakes.

"Thank you for the party," James whispered in my ear as the last person of the party headed upstairs.

"Have you told anybody yet?" I asked worriedly. "I don't know – I'm not sure if I want the whole school to know _yet_."

"I'm assuming you've told Alice though," said James. I nodded. "So I get to tell someone. I _need_ to tell Sirius and Remus, though."

"What about Peter?"

"He can wait until you are ready,"

I kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," he nodded and headed up the other way. I'm blushed and smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see him again.

_YES! YES! YES! Finally! I hope you liked it! It took me so long to write this so you better like it. You just better. Jkjk. _

_Please review! ^o^_


	18. The First Death

For the past week the only faces that appeared on my friends faces were sheepish little smiles.

Smiles.

They had known that I had fancied James Potter? I didn't even know! Not until last week! But the past week has been, well, wonderful. I can't even explain it. It just feels . . . right to be with him. I feel protected, as dorky as it sounds. The way he gently touches my waist when he comes up behind me, the way he brushed his lips on my nose. The way he hugs me—it makes me feel like I'm in a cage, like no one can hurt me, and if they do, they will be avenged.

I knew that I was taking a risk being with him. Even to myself as just being a person. The prior years had marked me well, but now, he's different, and all the meaning in my life has changed. I've forgiven _everybody_. For now at least. It seems like the right thing to do—start new and fresh.

"Lily, you'll be late for Charms," Alice called. I _was_ late. I hadn't realized it before. I would have to skip breakfast. My stomach growled. Oh, porridge sounds so good right now. "Lil's! Hurry! He's giving a study guide!"

"Really?" I still hadn't really woken up yet. Sleep had evaded last night.

"No," Alice smiled. "I just thought it would make you move faster. Oh Merlin's beard! Would you hurry?"

"So-so-orry," I yawned and dragged my feet to Alice. "I couldn't sleep."

"Obviously," she said and exited through the door. A shock went through me. I rushed down the stairs, by passing Alice.

"Where are you going?" Alice breathed, catching up with me. "Hello? Earth to Lily,"

I smiled, hoping that it would give all of the information I need to show. "Oh," was all she said. I ran to class and sat in my new seat—next to James. He smiled gently and scribbled on something.

He handed it to me.

_Hogesmeade. Next week?_

I bit my lip. I still wasn't on letting everybody knowing yet.

_**I don't know James—you know what, fine. **_

I handed it back to him, tapping my fingers on the desk anxiously. I hope he didn't know how much I wanted to jump into his arms and get out of class, which was not like me at all.

_I won't make a big production about it. You still don't want anyone to know right?_

_**Right**_

I knew this was bugging him. He always loved being the center of attention. He didn't understand why I didn't want everyone to know.

_Why?_

I sighed. I still hadn't given him a reason yet.

_**James I just don't want everyone in our business. **_

I handed it back to him. He read it slowly and began to write.

_Lily, I'm not saying that I want everyone to know, but it is so hard to keep this a secret. Some people still like me and I know you don't want any competition . . . it would be entertaining though, but I would know who would win._

I resisted the very strong urge to smack him. Competition would not be fun, but it was reassuring to know that he knew who he would pick. It gave me butterflies. I wrote back quickly.

_**Fine, James. People are going to find out sooner or later. I'm tired of hiding it—having to hide out on the outskirts of the castle—but, we'll be doing that anyway. I'm sorry I was so . . . stubborn. I hope you didn't get the impression that I was embarrassed to be with you. I just don't think I'm ready for all those glares.**_

James chuckled as he read it. He wrote long strokes with his quill. He handed it back to me quickly as Professor Flitwick entered the classroom.

_You thought that I thought that you thought that you were embarrassed to be with me? Lily, I know you _have_ thought worse. I'm not idiot, Lil's. I know what you think. You've told me your reason and I believe you. I didn't care that you wanted to wait—I was just happy that you wanted me. _

I looked up at Professor Flitwick—he was writing notes on the board. He was so sweet. I wish he had grown up earlier. I smiled at him and started writing my notes that Professor Flitwick had written.

It was a very long day. My feet dragged to my classes where I knew I didn't sit by James. I felt bad though, as if I were excluding my friends. All I can do is think about him. Annabeth has been hanging with some Ravenclaws—I feel like a lousy friend. Alice is with Frank these days—of course. I was surprised she still hadn't asked me if we wanted to go on a double date.

I doodled on my parchment as I ate my sandwich. I was so tired. Could anyone be as tired as me? It took me a full minute just to readjust my eyes so I wouldn't fall asleep. I was about to poor ice cold water on my head when a note bumped me in the head.

It was from my parents.

I opened it quickly—eager to hear what they had said. The parchment was wet looking—dried up though. A scrawly and unsteadied handwriting was written all of the paper.

L_i_l_y_—

_H_o_n_e_y—h_o_n_e_y_—_y_o_u_r _f_a_t_h_e_r _i_s _d_e_a_d.

I breathed in and out deeply. What? How—no—not possible—no—my dad—no. I didn't know when the tears started to come, but I knew I was running. Running hard. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I needed to get away—go. No one could comfort me.

I was crying then, in someone arms.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm right here." A male's voice cooed. I looked up to those hazel eyes. I cried even harder. "What happened?" he asked. I moved my hand between my sobs and handed the letter to him. I jammed my head onto his shoulder blade and continued to cry. He led me to the common room and sat me on a chair. James sat next to me, his arm wrapped around me. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

I didn't know how long I was crying. It might've been seconds, minutes, hours? It seemed to take forever. James stayed though, even though how loud I was and how agonizing I probably was. My system started to reject any water coming out of my eyes. I blushed towards the fire place. I knew I was with James, but it had just occurred to me that I was crying with him.

"Are you okay now?" he asked shakily. I looked up. He looked terrified—as if not knowing what to do. But he was doing it. He was with me.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat and said, "How could he have died? He wasn't even sick. I would've known—my mom would've said something in the letters. I just—I'm so confused."

"Do you want to write back to her?" said James.

"Could you write?" I asked in a small voice. I was afraid if my voice was any louder, nothing would come out. I knew my hands were still shaking. James grabbed a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill and splashed it in ink.

I murmured what I wanted to know. How did he die? When did it happen? When did he get sick? I wanted to know. I needed to know. I felt like my world of happiness had corrupted. Nothing was right anymore. Was I going to be like Annabeth? Depressed? I didn't want to be. No one would want to be around me.

"Is that all?" he said, looking at me as I snuggled on his chest. I shook my head no. He nodded and leaned back, leaving the letter on the table. He pulled me closer and placed my head in between his hands. "I love you, Lily."

It puzzled me. I knew he loved me. Did he feel that I wasn't safe anymore, that someone was coming after me and my family? I nodded. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me. It sent butterflies to my stomach, just like the first kiss a week ago. Tears poured over again. I felt myself fall into an uneasy sleep, snuggled in James' arms.

_**A/N: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I started this about a week ago and finished it about three days go, but then my internet had to go bonkos. (I love that word!!!!!) Yeah . . . I hope you like the chapter. I needed one of the parents to die. They never said anything in the series about Lily's parents being alive so I needed to find a way to make one of them die. I tried to incorporate some of the feelings I had when my dog died two years ago and when my grandpa died a week later. I also wanted to add some of Annabeth's feelings too. **_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Make ChuddleyCannons happy!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. St Patrick's Day Memories

I was proud of myself for not becoming depressed, but I did become obsessed with watching the owls every morning to see if the school owl I used would finally return.

I tried to rid of any thoughts of my family out of my head. I didn't want to think about it. I really didn't. I wished, more than ever, that I had found a pot of gold under a rainbow and made a bet with a leprechaun to bring back my father or change the past. I laughed at the memories of me and my friends chasing leprechauns the past St. Patrick's Day.

_I was excited. Adrenaline had been moving through my veins for the past ten minutes. I couldn't believe James had tricked me into doing this, but it was fun. Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were all crouched behind bushes, watching the Leprechauns walking by, all talking in their thick Irish accents. _

_I watched for James' signal to go. We each wanted to catch a leprechaun and tell him to give us something and we would let him go—but, we all knew it probably wouldn't work. Leprechauns were one of the smartest creatures in the Wizarding World. _

_James gave the signal. Everyone shot out of the bushes and chased after the Leprechauns. They started to scream while we were laughing. Some of them laughed too, surprised in what we were doing. They knew we didn't stand a chance. _

_Sirius grabbed for a wand and started casting charms at the Leprechaun he was chasing, trying to freeze it. But it didn't work. The Leprechaun used his own magic to counter-curse them. I laughed and tried it on my own. _

_Impedimenta, I shouted in my head. Nothing happened. The Leprechaun snorted and went off, laughing merrily. I chased after him, faster this time. He increased his speed too. We ran and ran until he used his own magic and magicked himself through a wall while I just ran into it. _

_I laughed while tears ran down my face. I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny._

"_Are you okay over there, Evans?" Sirius called while chasing one of his Leprechauns. I nodded while wiping some of the tears away until a whole new round of giggles erupted in me. _

_I turned out to not be the only one to run into things. James had run into a tree and Sirius tripped into a bush. Alice just tripped over herself. Peter, being such a klutz, nearly ran into the Whomping Willow. That one had me rolling on the ground in laughter again. Remus' leprechaun tricked him and tripped Remus and ran off in the other direction. . . ._

I fell out of my reverie slowly, still laughing at the memories. I couldn't believe how reckless we were which made me laugh even harder.

**

* * *

****This is just some St. Patty's Day goodness. I don't know if I would really call it a chapter—I just wanted to do something for St. Patrick's Day but technically James' birthday is after St. Patty's Day so I had to make it a memory. It is really short, I know, but I will be getting a present chapter up and a few days. **

**I hope you enjoyed your St. Patty's Day!!!! :D I know I did. I had cabbage soup, listened to Irish music and had green cake. I love being of Irish descent!!!!! :D**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	20. Decency

I glanced up at the ceiling again. No owls. I sighed in again, defeat, like I had been for the past week. I didn't cry myself to sleep anymore. I was ecstatic about that in some reason—but in other not. I didn't want to let go of my dad, forget him. I missed him terribly and wished I was there to be with him, on his death bed.

I looked down at my porridge disgusted. I shouldn't be here, in the Great Hall alone. Embrace yourself, you told James you would be at the pitch by now. You remember him don't you? You're boyfriend? The girlfriend everyone glares at? Yes, I did remember these things—I did try to be them of course, but it didn't work so well. I was exhausted and my eyes were blood-shot all the time.

I stood up. My dad died—yes. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my life. I didn't want to be like Annabeth, always moping and seeking revenge. My dad was strong and probably got sick—like any other old man. I just have to accept that.

I went down o the pitch. It was empty—I knew that already. James had wanted me to come down before the game. He said he had wanted to give me something.

As I walked my anxiety grew. What did James want to give me?

He was leaning against the Quiditch Stadium. His eyes were closed behind his round glasses. He didn't smile as I approached nor did he move a fraction of an inch as I stopped in front of him.

"I know how your father died." He said, not looking at my face. I gaped at him and started breathing deeply—as if I was hyperventilating. James turned to look at me and continued. "Things are changing, Lily. I hope you are realizing this. Muggleborns are being hunted—someone leaked you to—well—You Know Who."

My eyes filled with tears—but not of sadness. Of hate. Someone killed my dad? It was a murder. But—how—who could hate me so much. It—a Slytherin?—Bellatrix—Malfoy? Who could go that low? It was pure evil.

"Do you know who killed my father?" My voice came out a little more harsh than wanted, but I needed to know.

"No."

"Who leaked me?" I asked urgently. "Who told _Voldemort_ that I was a muggleborn?"

He looked at me as if it were an obvious question. "No! No, he wouldn't do that! He—couldn't—wouldn't. James—you don't know him! I know you hate him—but—but, no!"

James raised an eyebrow.

"Severus wouldn't do that!" I said, holding back tears. "He wouldn't—he knows my family—he basically grew up with me! With my parents! He came over when his were fighting—his mum knew mine! He—no—I don't believe it!"

My ranting continued. "Why would you even think this? Why would you assume such things—he wouldn't have turned me in! He's a prat—but—but—James! Why? How could you do this—?"

"I didn't do it, Lily. I—Sirius heard him talking to some of his friends . . ."

"But how do you know that it was him!" I said—my tears turning to anger. "How do you know it wasn't that bitch Bellatrix!"

"It could've been," he said looking me in the eyes. He walked closer to me. "but who would Severus complain to about you sticking up for me? You don't think he would go to a house elf or Dumbledore do you?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "So you think that he complained and that—his friends being annoyed with his complaining, they wanted to hurt me for hurting Severus?" I replied.

"Exactly my point."

It did hurt me, but it made me hate his crowd more. Did they have no decency? No heart? Were they all evil? Death wasn't the answer. Death never is.

"Who killed him?" I asked again.

"I don't know. Someone out of school."

It couldn't have been Voldemort himself—I'm not that important to Voldemort for him to kill my father personally. But—who?

"I don't need to know." I declared. He looked at me curiously but I shook my head. "If I find out I'm going to want revenge—just like Annabeth and I don't want to be like her. " I sniffled a little in the April air. "I don't want to dedicate my life to it."

"C'mon. Let's forget about this. Gryffindor has a game today and I need my number one fan cheerful." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right. I'll be the one cheering her head out." And I kissed him on the cheek, trying to forget everything.

* * *

Yes really short. I just needed to get a chapter up . . . but it isn't pointless. She now has--well a theory about who might've killed her father, but like she said she's not going to go and avenge her father's muderer. And basically I didn't want to write about a depressed, revenge type of person.

New Moon came out today!!!! YAY!!! I already bought it. That is another reason wy the chapter wasn't good--curse you New Moon. I was watching it while I wrote this chapter. Sigh . . . Only three more months and I'll be talking about Eclipse. Ahh . . . i love the Volturi . . . my favorite part of the movie. That is where the action starts up :D!!!!!

I can't wait till Lily and James and thier friends are out of school. That is where the real action will begin :). I can't wait--I really can't. I can't wait to write about the Order and what Voldemort's original reason and what the Order's orginal plan was. And, of course Harry. You can't forget about him or Lily's and James's wedding--but those two things, and the end of the school year are a long time away.

~ChuddleyCanons~


	21. Reality

_I looked up at the boy in the Quiditch Teams arms holding the huge trophy. I couldn't help but smile up at James, so happy and childish. He held the trophy up again and the whole common room screamed. I laughed. _

_Jackie, a fifth year, held up a camera and said, "Hey, why don't we take a picture of the whole team?"_

_The team murmured laughs of agreement and a placed James on the floor. Sirius came up aside me and pushed me out of the way. I scowled silently. "Hey! Why don't we add the seventh years!" he shouted. "'Cause you know McGonagall is going to miss the hell out of us!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh. The Quiditch team shook their heads in agreement and so did Jackie, smiling. He was probably happy getting all of this attention from the seventh years._

_The team was already in a position for the picture. The seventh years gathered around the team—boys on the right side and girls on the left. Most of us started giggling uncontrollably. _

_Jackie counted with his fingers to three and said, "Say Gryffindor!" We all chanted our house name. I laughed and looked at Alice, who was beaming. She was so competitive. _

_I pushed her a little and whispered, "The game is over. No need to be competitive anymore." She turned around and smiled. Alice shook her head and raised her left hand to show me a ring on her left hand. _

_My mouth opened and my eyes widened. I reached for her hand and was dazzled by the glittering stone on her marriage finger. Her engagement ring was beautiful. "You're engaged?" I managed to say, still staring at the ring on her finger._

_Alice nodded, smiling broadly. Her complexion was glowing with happiness. Her eyes were lit with excitement, and every movement she made was with eager gracefulness. "Frank proposed after the game. He knew how much I enjoyed Quiditch,"_

_I smiled, exuberant for my friend. I glanced over at Frank who was laughing excitedly. His smile was wide with joy and happiness. I could just picture the two together—happy, forever. _

_It made me wonder, if I was ever going to get married, and to whom. Was it going to be James, the one who has been chasing after me since I was in fourth year?_

I shook my head at the memory and looked up to the night sky. It had been almost a month since that day, and now we were only a day away from our N.E.W.T testing. June. We were in June already! Reality had hit me like a meteorite falling from the sky. I was going to be so tired in the morning—including a N.E.W.T testing day—oh this was just going to be lovely. Thank heavens it was going to be Charms—that was easy.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and started doodling—drawing nothing but squiggly lines. Each little doodle was growing bigger and more mature, like I had in these past six years. I grew up here, and changed here, into loving the obnoxious and arrogant prat James. Discovering how much a toerag my old mate, Severus, turned out to be. Learning that I loved the marauders no matter how immature and crazy they were. Figuring that Alice and Frank were meant to be together—forever. All of this happened in my years here, and it was going to remembered and treasured forever.

I shook my head. I could feel tears coming on. This wasn't the time to be thinking about this stuff, and yet, it did seem like the right time. It was quiet and peaceful, besides Clarisse's little outburst of snores. This was the time for me to realize how much I learned to love this place (technically I loved this place before I stepped foot here). This was my home for six years, and now it was just going to be my old school and a bucket full of memories in a matter of days.

I crushed the piece of parchment into a tiny ball and threw it under my bed. I thumped back into my bed and lay there with my eyes opened. The things I destined the most were starting to unravel around me, and I was starting to accept them. I wanted my father back. I wanted all the tears I had shed for Severus to be gone, and never were shed. I wanted my years here not to be over. I wanted to go home to a home that was welcoming, and not full of misery and the ghost of my father following me everywhere.

And the thing I was too afraid to admit myself, to face it, to even think about it:

I didn't want to face the outside world _alone_.

**A/N: Hello, this is just me ChuddleyCanons. I hope you didn't forget about me, but I reckon you did anyway. I just want to announce I just had a majorly huge (I don't care if that doesn't make sense. That was just how large my writer's black was) writer's block, and while I had that writer's block, I went on vacation and missed four days of school and my birthday (I was coming home from my vacation spot that day [that fourth day I missed school]). **

**I was originally going to post this on my birthday, but I had a lot of homework to catch up on, and then that weekend I still had homework, and the next week I still had homework. And then that weekend I was just lazy—actually, I think I had a birthday party to go to, and then I was just lazy. Then that week I was lazy, and then last weekend I had my birthday party so I couldn't write then. But, most of the time I was being 'lazy' I was writing other stories (not even my twilight one. My writer's block was huge) such as a Sirius Black and OC one, but that won't be up for a long time. I need to be done with my twilight one before I post that.**

**So, I'm done with my excuses now. Haha, I am really sorry. **

**Next time I haven't updated in a while, review and tell me to 'freaking update already.' That will definitely get me to update. **

**So, this is one of my favorite chapters because there's not a lot of fluff in it (even though I don't [or I think I don't] write it a lot) this chapter. It's basically about Lily realizing that her days here at Hogwarts are numbered in just days, and that she will have to be facing the outside world soon, where her father was murdered. **

**Please REVIVEW. Reviews make me happy, and a happy me makes more chapters **

**~ChuddleyCanons~  
p.s. this is a long A/N**


	22. Hugs and Kisses

I had only kissed James at least three times on the lips. He never pushed me or demanded for one, but now I wondered, if maybe he wanted to be kissed. Did he want to be like Sirius and be, well, demanding? Did he want to know that I was still his? I wanted to know that he was still mine, but was he thinking the same?

Sometimes, in the dead silence of the night, I thought about kissing him, and imagining doing that the next morning, but chickened out the next morning. I didn't know how I would handle kissing someone in public—sure, I've seen it done before, by brave people like Sirius and his current girlfriend.

The heavy rain splashed against the windows. It reminded the day I had my first kiss with James. The common room was empty by now, as late as it was. James and I was sitting on a couch, both studying. It was the first time I had really wanted a kiss, and I thought maybe this was the best time for it.

I closed my arithmancy book and looked intently at James. His left arm was leaned on the arm rest—his head was resting on his left hand that was arched up. His hazel eyes were constantly moving. His hair was as messy as usual. He ran his hair through it occasionally, but that was to be expected. His glasses were rested on his nose arch beautifully. It surprised me, yet again and in so many reasons, how beautiful he actually was.

I quietly placed my book on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned to James again. He hadn't noticed a thing—I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I never really gave much thought on _kissing_.

I scooted closer—I felt like such a little kid—and leaned in. I looked at the book he was reading—Transfiguration. I smiled at the memories that we had together in the library. I should've realized I liked him earlier, and then maybe we would've saved all of this trouble we had gone though this year.

I placed my hand on the book. He looked up at me quizzically. I just looked into his beautiful eyes. He was confused at first, about why I was so close all of a sudden. I knew he was enjoying my closeness—I could see it on his face. It was as clear as glass.

His hand cupped around my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled at the warmth of his hand. I wrapped my right hand around his neck and kissed him on the lips. We were gentle at first, and then he became urgent. My eyes widened at the intensity. He pushed the transfiguration book off the couch and came in closer, pulling me on top of him. I guess I was right—he did want to be kissed.

James's hands were now around my torso. I backed away for air. This was exhilarating . . . and it somewhat allowed adrenaline to course through my veins. It was probably because we weren't supposed to be kissing in the common room.

I broke away and blushed furiously. James sat up, fixing his glasses and just looked at me. He swept his hand through his hair and said, "What was that for?"

I looked down at my balled up fists on my lap. I pressured my thighs. "I thought it would bring back memories . . ." I said, nodding towards the window.

He smiled impishly and replied. "Bring back memories? Evans, you just created a new one!" One blush blended into another one. He definitely knew how to embarrass me. "I was wondering if you were ever going to kiss me again."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: Wow! Two new chapters in two days!!! *Gasp* Haha. I'm just telling y'all that from here and on out, the chapters are going to be short, because if I made them long, there would only be like at least two chapters left until the first half of the story is done.**

**I'm going to share some of the information in the second half. I won't be using first person tense anymore. I'm sick of writing it and want to move onto third person. I'm much better at writing with that, and I'm definitely much more descriptive. **

**So basically, the second half will be the marriage of Lily and James, the birth of Harry, the Order, and Lily and James's death. **

**There will probably be only five or six chapters left in the first half. I hope to finish the first half by the end of the weekend (:**

**Please Review! More reviews make me work on the story quicker! (: **

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	23. Please Don't Leave Me

I looked up from my N.E.W.T. paper satisfied. This was the last test I was taking, and in a few days I wouldn't be here anymore. The very thought of leaving gave me the chills—Facing my chills bothered me to the bone, at least during the night.

I rolled up my piece of parchment and marched over to the examinee. I was exuberant. I hoped that all my experience at this school had finally paid off. I strutted out of the room then. I hadn't felt this proud in weeks. It surprised me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because I had gotten my head straightened out a few nights ago and because of that breath taking kiss last night.

I wanted to find James immediately. I just wanted to be with him—alone. I needed to be with him alone. I wanted, well I felt like such an adult now, about our future, as a couple.

He was sitting outside by the big oak tree he and his mates used to sit against in our fifth year during O.W.L.s. It brought back so many memories—so many immature memories.

I blocked the sun away from him, casting a shadow over his body. He smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Lil's! I think they should get some rental umbrellas around here—the sun is a real pain in the a—"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." I interrupted. I reached out my hand, for James to grab a hold so I could pull him up. And we did just that. I grasped onto his hand as we started along the lake.

Little dots of sweat were beaded against the back of my neck. I couldn't believe how hot it was today—but, bet most of the sweat was because I was nervous. He swung out hands back and forth—I laughed—he commented on the weather—I agreed that it was hot—and then I asked it.

"James, what are we going to do after we leave Hogwarts?"

He only shrugged at first, but then replied. "I guess I'll have to find a job . . .if I don't get any of my parents inheritance."

"Why wouldn't you get that?"

"My parents are awfully sick . . . they're in St. Mungos right now."

I gasped. I didn't know that his parents were sick. If anything, I thought they were as healthy as a horse. I squeezed his hand; he just looked down to the ground. "I wanted to do extra well this year—that is probably why you said I changed."

Everything he had done this year, was for his parents?

"I guess out of acting smart and getting good grades I matured."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That was probably the sweetest thing that you have ever done."

"Well, I wanted to do something my parents could remember me by . . ." he said, and then his head spun to me. "'Sweetest thing I have _ever_ done?'"

"Well . . . erm . . . yeah . . .?"

He pulled me into a kiss. I smiled, rejoicing inside. We let go of each other and I looked him straight in the face. "Potter, are you always going to be this sensitive?"

"Evans, are you always going to use last names?"

"Harhar."

We started walking again. I didn't want to become serious, but it still bothered me. "But seriously James, what are we going to do after we're out of Hogwarts?" I started. "I-I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone—not even Alice."

His eyebrows rose and he leaned in, listening intently as if he was getting some good gossip. "I-I'm af-fraid to face the outside world alone, James." My voice lowered into a whisper. "Please don't leave me."

James wrapped his arms around me, rested his head on top of mine, kissed the top of my head a few times, and whispered. "I will never leave you, Lily. Never."

I looked under my four poster bed once more, stood up, and scanned the place. I could just remember unloading my trunk and possessions here at the beginning of the year; nagging about James being an arrogant toerag.

Alice rushed into the dormitory, grabbing her trunk, and then noticed me. "Well . . . aren't you going to bring your trunk downstairs? We have the end of the year feast to go to."

I nodded and closed my trunk. I could always get the rest of my stuff later.

**A/N: Probably a lot of you are wondering if the second part is going to be in the same story *hem hem(I feel like Umbridge. DANG IT!) * **_**ihearthp**_**. I'm not just directing this at you, because if it was just something you were confused about in the story, I would've sent a PM. But, I'm sure some of you are confused. So, the second part is going to be in this story, so you won't have to go looking for it (: haha. I'm making life eeeeeasssssyyyy. (:**

**Haha, I'm evil. I'm going to be putting the next chapter up after this. Haha. It's another short chapter—DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! :/ **

_**REVIEWS**_** are my best friend!!!! (:**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	24. The Last Feast

**A/N: I updated like right before this, so you might want to read that chapter before this one.**

I walked into the Great Hall next to Alice. She was chatting away excitedly. Apparently, she hadn't told her mum yet and couldn't wait to tell her on the platform tomorrow. I smiled broadly. She wanted me to be her Maid of Honour.

She sat down next to Frank absentmindedly, as if she already knew that he was there (which I'm sure she did). Frank seemed unaware of Alice's presence at first, but then wrapped his left arm around her.

"Good evening, Frank." I greeted. He nodded in return and kissed Alice on the lips. I smiled and looked up at the professor table in front of all four tables. Most of the teachers were beaming down at all of the tables—some of them had sadness in their eyes. I slightly smiled, but someone sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me waist.

He snuggled his head into my red hair, smelled it, and said, "Are you still nervous about tomorrow?"

I smiled swiftly and turned my head a little. "Only if you're not going to be there with me."

He kissed the top of my head, and turned to his friends.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore said, silencing the room. We all turned to him, some of us saddened and some of us ecstatic. "And what a year it has been! I must say, though, that some of you won't be returning, and hope that your head has become ever fuller than is has ever been."

His speech continued, until the food appeared in front of us. I grabbed for a roll and roast beef. The last feast I would ever have here . . . I shook my head. I had to stop looking at the negative.

James was stuffing his mouth with potatoes. I stifled a laugh and ate my own plate accordingly.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up in his seat again, and shushed the hall once more. "It is time now to award the house cup." Scarlet and gold banners formed on the ceiling. Wow, I didn't even realize we might win. Wow . . .

The table cheered. Alice and I jumped up and down like in first year, the first time we won the house cup.

Alice sat next to me on my bed. We were whispering about all of our memories here, and how we were going to miss this place.

* * *

"Do you remember when James broke into the broom closet that one day and started riding a broom around the school?" Alice laughed. She breathed in deeply, and then a whole new round of laughs broke out of her mouth. "McGonagall was so mad. She had placed all of us in detention just for watching!"

I nodded, laughing myself. "I had been so mad! That was the first time I had actually began to detest Potter."

"Except for being arrogant of course."

"Of course."

Alice started laughing again. "Do you remember in fifth year and we were in Herbology class and we were working on—what's the name of the plant?—and the plant exploded and all of the puss splattered on me!"

"That was hilarious! You smelt like rotten eggs for weeks." I laughed. She grimaced, smelt her hair, and then turned to me.

"I thought I was going to hate Herbology forever!"

I shook my head, laughing quietly. "Oh! Do you remember in third year when that animal of some sort pushed Professor Kettleburn into the lake!"

"Oh yeah! It took him forever to get out of the lake and get the animal under control!"

We were enjoying ourselves so much that we never realized what time it was. After our share of memories, which was basically all of our years here at Hogwarts, we started talking about our futures.

"So, are you going to be a Auror school, then?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I knew, before seventh year, I had wanted to an Auror, but now I didn't know what I wanted to be.

"Frank and I will be this fall." Alice said smiling. I returned it quickly. "What will you be doing after tomorrow?"

"I think . . ." I started. "I think, before I get into an actual career, that I'm going to spend some time with my family first. I haven't seen my mum in over six months."

"You do know you'll have all summer to do that."

"I know, but if Voldemort is going after muggle-born families now, I want to spend as much time as I can with my mum and my friends." I looked at Alice expectantly, hoping she would realize that the last part was for her.

Alice started playing with my bedspread. She did that when she was nervous. "Do you remember, last November I think it was, when I thought I something bad was going to happen, and it did?" she paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I asked my mum about it, and she said that there have been a few Seers in my family tree . . . but, it scares me to know what is going to happen. That's why I don't want to make a big production about it . . . I haven't even told Frank yet."

I didn't understand. She was nervous about being a seer? "Alice! Being a seer is brilliant! Think about everything you'll be able to do! You'll be able to know what is going to happen next! It'll definitely help your skills in being an Auror!"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't want to study it. I couldn't stand Divination."

"But you got brilliant marks in it." I said pointedly.

"I did, but I don't want to make a career out of it. I'm not going to study it either. I guess I'll just leave it as a hunch kind of talent . . ."

Alice went back to her bed then. We both fell asleep quickly. I had a dream about racing McGonagall on a broomstick, and if she caught me and my friends, we would have detention for eternity.

* * *

Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and I walked down the corridors, heading for the front of the school to grab a carriage down to the train in Hogesmeade.

"Hold it you seven!" someone called behind us—McGonagall? She walked quickly behind us. We all stopped and turned to her. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"We're not being held back, are we?" Sirius sneered. McGonagall gave him one of those looks and she started leading us to Dumbledore's office.

It didn't seem like James and his mates needed much instruction to find the office. They actually weren't even looking at McGonagall the whole way. Once we were in the office, Sirius and James took a seat in front of a desk in the office comfortably. I snorted, wondering how many times they had actually been in here.

"Ah, thank you Minerva." Said Dumbledore, stepping out behind a door. "I'm organizing a resistance group called the _Order_ _of_ the _Phoenix_."

**A/N: YIPPPPPEEEEE!!!!!!! The best part of the story that I have been wanting to write is arriving!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!! WOOT WOOT! Haha, I'm really excited now. . . . . Okay, so I'll probably post one more chapter after this because I really want to writ now!! (: Second half is only one or two . . . maybe three chapters away!!!!!! :D**

**. . . . blah blah blah, reviews make me very happy . . . . .**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! :D**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	25. Petunia's Wedding

I sat on the train absentmindedly. I had accepted the invitation for the Order of the Phoenix immediately, and now I was dazed. People were standing up to Voldemort, and having Dumbledore head of this resistance group was even better.

Sirius, James, and Remus were playing a very close card game. Each of them wanted to win badly. Each game their tempers rose. It was funny in a way. Peter was looking out the window, watching the scenery go by. Alice and Frank were talking away, about the wedding. Frank only smiled and kept saying, "Whatever you want." So, she turned to me instead.

"I want to get married before we go off to school." Alice determined. "So I was thinking a July or August wedding since a June wedding would be too soon." She paused, placed a finger on her chin and continued. "I want pretty colors."

"Obviously," I breathed. She grimaced and stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled. It was so easy to irritate petite little Alice.

"Maybe a lavender color for the bridesmaids?"

"Why don't you just hire a pastor, get married quickly, and head out to the bar?" Sirius laughed sarcastically. Alice's head glowered over his and she smacked him over the head.

"OW! What was that for!" he shouted, massaging his head. Alice's eyes narrowed and she turned back to me.

The train slowed and stopped with a jerk. I sighed deeply. I was officially going to be done with Hogwarts when I stepped off this train. _Officially_. James stood up and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him. We walked off the train holding hands.

When we were off the train, went through the barrier, and then I looked around the Kings Cross Station for my mum. She was standing by a pillar, waving frantically and smiling broadly. I led James over—I thought it would be best if my mum would meet who I was holding hands with.

"Who's this?" my mum asked incoherently. Her smile started to fade, but was readjusted when she saw me smile.

"This is James Potter." I said.

James stuck his hand out for her to shake. She shook it gladly. I begged for James to be polite. Come on James! Don't embarrass me!

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans." He greeted nicely. I slowly whistled a sigh of relief. It was so good to hear him being mature.

"He's my—er—well, boyfriend . . ." my mum's eyebrows were already so far up her head I thought they would stay like that.

Her smile widened and she said optimistically, "Oh really! Well, it's very nice to meet you James! Very nice indeed!" She kept shaking his hand frantically. James looked sideways at me nervously, but I just shrugged. I've never actually seen her like this before.

"Will he be coming to Petunia's wedding?" my mum asked. "Because he's very much welcome."

I smacked myself in the head. I had forgotten about the wedding. A slow smile formed on my lips and I said, "James, do you want to come to my sister's wedding?"

I pulled on my white dress with yellow lacing quickly, curled my hair with my wand, slipped on my high heel shoes and headed downstairs. James would be arriving soon, and I couldn't wait for him to show.

A large bang came from the kitchen. I rushed over and ran into James. He hugged me and greeted, "It's nice to see you too, Evans. Tell me, did you mean to run into me?"

I smiled at him and led him to the back yard. A large blanket that was in the center of hundreds of chairs was supposed to be the isle way. Flowers were everywhere—flying in the air, some already on the ground, and some on the tables for the reception.

"I've never been to muggle wedding before," he whispered into my ear. "But, I'm sure they'll be fun anyway."

I nodded, remembering my aunt's weddings. "Definitely. I hope you don't do any magic. My sister hates magic."

He raised an eyebrow and I just nodded. "Not like you could do any, anyways. You're not supposed to do magic in front of muggles." I said. "Anyway, it's just like a wizard wedding—there's the ceremony, a reception and food."

He nodded, smiling. "C'mon. Do you want to meet the bride?"

He shook his head quickly and said, "I think I'll wait to meet the wizard hater."

"Good idea." I said, nodding my head up and down. "That might be a smart decision."

James and I sat in the front row with my mum. James held my hand the whole time. I smiled at the warmth—he was like a sun to me. Vernon stood, as large as ever, in the front. He was beaming and smiling everywhere he looked. He adjusted his flower on his chest and looked at his bride to be coming up the isle.

"That's your sister?" James asked quietly in my ear, then he looked at Vernon, the complete opposite of my sister. She—skinny. Him—very, very large. "And she's marrying him?"

My reply was a swift little nod. I didn't want to say anything because I was sitting next to mum, and didn't want her to get agitated.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Petunia didn't forget any of her line, neither did her newly husband. The reception carried on smoothly, too. My mum was in tears by the time the reception began, and the drinks surly helped.

"Too bad we don't have any firewhisky here."

"Don't you even think about it." I said, eyeing his back pocket where his wand was.

"I wasn't!" he said, following my gaze. "But, now that you mention it—"

"So stubborn."

"Am not. You're the stubborn one."

"Am not!"

"Then dance with me."

I gaped at him. The last time I was on a dance floor was with my dad at my Aunt Malory's wedding when I was twelve years old. He had swept me onto the floor and had waltzed with me.

I nodded and hesitantly grasped his hand. He swept me out onto the dance floor, just like how my father had done all of those years ago. He placed his hand on my back and his hand held onto mine.

We danced to one of my favorite songs, and twirled around the room. "This is so embarrassing." I breathed. He smiled and looked down at me.

"They're your family, Lily. You shouldn't be embarrassed,"

"Easy for you to say, they aren't your family."

He blushed then and whispered, "I might want them to be someday."

**A/N: FINALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FINISHED WITH THE FIRST HALF!!!!!!!!!! (: (: (: (: (0: YEAH! Woot Woot! I've gotten three updates in one day! Wow, that's a lot of writing for me. Well, I really wanted this half to be done. And now it is (: Yippee!!!!! **

**Now, maybe, just maybe, I'll get the first chapter of the second half up . . . maybe, just maybe.**

**REVIEWS are necessary if you want me to get another chapter up (;  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	26. PART II

PART TWO

ONE YEAR AND FIVE MONTHS LATER . . .


	27. Stomach Flu

**A/N: Okay, so they might act and be a little different because they are older now and a year and almost half has passed. So . . . if you have any questions just ask :) Oh, and some sexual content may come in—indicating the rating 'T.'**

Lily Evans had every intention to be wrong for him. She was headstrong, smart, determined, short-tempered, and was the complete opposite of him. But, when she was with him, she was erratic, care-free, childlike, and in over all, in love.

Lily took out a piece of parchment and started to scribble words down. She did this a lot these days—for a pastime of course. There wasn't a lot to do when you didn't have job or when you weren't doing something for the Order. She hadn't even realized how boring life could be without a job or school.

Words scrambled out of her mind and she wrote them fluently onto the parchment. Her mind wasn't exactly in the words she was pouring onto this piece of parchment, needless to say. She had currently taken a liking to puking in the toilet every hour. Did she have the stomach flu? Lily hoped not.

Her quill had met the end of the page. She sighed and took out another piece of paper. She didn't exactly know what the topic she was writing. A journal topic? Although, she didn't necessarily have a journal of some sort to write in. Typically, it was just her life in the past five months. She and James, her best friend's wedding, the Order, and James's missions that he had been gone for.

Lily was living with her mum, at the moment. James had currently gone on a mission for the Order, and Lily didn't want to be alone. Tonight she would be seeing him again—he would be returning from his mission. She couldn't wait for their date and move back into their apartment.

"Lily! Come help me down here!" her mum called from the kitchen downstairs. Lily obediently placed down her quill and almost flew down the stairs. She smiled at her mum as she landed on the main floor.

"Help me with the dishes, will you?" Mrs. Evans said, handing her a sponge and dish rag. Lily shrugged and walked over to the sink.

"What's with the cleaning all of a sudden?" Lily questioned as she started on a pot full of pancake batter. She grimaced at it and turned to her mum with questioning eyes.

"Well, I thought it was time to clean the house up a little bit." Mrs. Evans smiled falsely. Lily raised an eyebrow and her mum raised her hands in defeat. "Petunia and Vernon are coming over tonight for dinner. I want everything to be perfect—it always seems like nothing is ever clean for Vernon."

Lily nodded. She was completely relieved that she wasn't going to be home tonight.

"You're welcome to come too."

"I have plans tonight," Lily replied too quickly. Her mum raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Mrs. Evans started walking closer to her daughter with questioning and demanding eyes. Lily blushed at the intensity of her mother's gaze and looked towards the dishes.

"James is coming home tonight,"

"You've been dating him for an awful amount of time. Isn't he going to propose soon?" Her mum noted. She turned away from her daughter and started cleaning the windows. "Why don't you just stay here for dinner?"

Lily sighed exaggerated. "Mum, they don't want me around. Petunia and her filthy rich husband detest me." She scrubbed a bowl full of fudge and chocolate ice cream. She couldn't believe how much she had been craving it these days.

"Don't say that, Lil's," her mother cooed, still cleaning the windows. Lily wiped some sweat off of her pale forehead—she couldn't believe why her mum had the heat up so high. It had to be eighty degrees in their house. Mrs. Evans noticed the bowl full of chocolate Lily was cleaning and said, "You should probably start lying off the sweets. You'll start gaining some wait,"

"Mum!"

Mrs. Evans smiled. She started to say something but Lily beat her to it. "Why do we have the heat up so high? It's only the beginning of November,"

"Exactly, Lily. November,"

"I'm sweating bullets, though,"

Her mum scoffed at that. She felt her daughter's head and said, "Are you feeling alright? I heard you in the bathroom earlier—"

"I'm fine!" she wasn't going to let anything stop her time with James. Mrs. Evans looked taken aback. Lily then said, in a calmer voice, "Honestly, mum."

Mrs. Evans shrugged and walked away. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her daughter. "Even so, I still think you should stay here tonight. You look a little peaky."

Lily shrugged. There was no way that her mum was going to convince her of anything. She wanted to see her boyfriend, was there anything wrong with that? She finished the last dish and told her mum that she was going to be packing up her belongings for her return to her apartment.

She packed her clothes into a duffel bag. It didn't exactly take her very long to pack, and she knew it wasn't going to; she just didn't want to be with her mum and their wrong turning conversation. Lily honestly didn't want to fight with her mum; she just didn't want to miss an opportunity to be with James.

Sighing again as she packed her last possession—her brush, she looked at her alarm clock on the bed side table. It was only at minimal one hour until she saw him again. Butterflies formed in her stomach. Lily was utterly excited. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again, and just be together for hours on end.

The minutes felt like snails moving by. It seemed as if Lily was never going to see him, and when she did it would be a millennium from now. Lily started to write to pass the time, but that didn't even entertain her for long. Soon enough she was on her bed moping again.

Then the doorbell rang. She heard her sister's overly annoying voice and her sister's husband's booming voice. Lily was about to move for the door, just to make sure no one was going to be coming upstairs to greet her, until she felt some upchuck coming up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Cold hands touched the back of her neck and pulled back her dark red hair. She groaned. "Mum, go away."

"I'm not your mum,"

Lily blushed instantly and her muscles tensed. She couldn't believe out of all of the times he could show up, James shows up when she is puking into the toilet.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"No. I've been sick ever since two days ago." Lily answered sheepishly. James still held her hair back. Lily shook her head and leaned up against James's legs. "I don't know what it is. I think I have the stomach flu."

James sat down and placed Lily in between his legs. Lily rested her back on his chest and sighed. James nuzzled his head in her hair and smelled the scent of her shampoo. "God, I've missed you."

Lily snuggled her head into his shoulder and whispered, "I missed you too,"

Chuckling, he kissed her on the head. She smiled and closed her eyes and relaxed against him, just enjoying his presence. "So what did you do on your 'mission'?"

He snorted and said, "Spying on giants—oh that was a fun mission. I definitely enjoyed that one."

Relief instantly washed over Lily. She was definitely glad that nothing had happened to him, and that he was just spying, nothing more.

Lily started to get up, but James pulled her back. "Where do you think you are going, Lil's?" he said, hugging her torso.

"Don't you want to go to our flat?" she asked then looked around the bathroom. "Or would you rather stay on the bathroom floor?"

"Very tempting, but I think we should go home."

Lily giggled. "I like your decision."

Lily stood up and headed for her bedroom. James followed optimistically with a bounce in every step. Once they were in her bedroom, James plopped his body onto her bed and just lay there, looking at her ceiling.

She sat down next to him, her duffel bag by her feet. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "So are we going to say goodbye to your mum downstairs?" Lily bit her lip. She was hoping to avoid her mum, and her sister.

"Petunia and Vernon are down there right now . . ." Lily whispered. James nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room. Lily followed quickly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Where are we going?" she hissed.

"Downstairs. I'm not going to let you leave without saying goodbye, even if your sister and brother-in-law are down there. She's your mum too,"

Lily smiled at him. He always cheered her up and loved her unconditionally, always pushing her to do something she always thought she couldn't do. She reached for his hand and they both walked down the stairs. She leaned up against his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen.

Petunia frowned as the two walked in. Vernon looked displeased and Mrs. Evans looked utterly surprised. Then she smiled and stood up and greeted the two to the table. "Are you two planning to stay and eat?"

James shook his head and answered for Lily. "No, I think we'll just go home. But we'll be back Sunday. See you Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Vernon." Relief washed over Petunia's and Vernon's face as the two walked out of the room.

**A/N: Do you like it? Love it? Adore it? Haha, I hope so :) because I love it so far. Okay . . . I just forgot what I was going to say next . . . . . . . Well, I'm watching Dirty Dancing (technically I was watching it last night) and I'll be incorparating some of that stuff into the next and maybe few chapters after that :) I love the music . . . my parents finally got their dream. I like their type of music . . . dang . . . hey, well it'll work with this story because it's in the same time period . . . kind of. Haha I'm rambling. I'll shut up now. **

**Oh, now I remember. I will be doing something special for my eightieth reviewer, so if you want to be that reviewer, review!!**

**Reminder: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	28. Just a Little Bit Longer

Lily woke up and pulled a blanket over her body. It was freezing in the apartment. Her pajamas were short and revealing—and didn't keep her warm at all. She stood up and walked over to the record player. The music started instantly. Lily sniggered at the year this record was recorded. Nineteen sixty.

James stood in the doorway, shirtless—he was definitely oblivious to the coolness in the apartment. "Do you want to dance?" A little giggle erupted through Lily's lips and she nodded quickly. He swiftly moved to her quickly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The singer started singing the song instantly.

'_A-a-a-a-ah, just a little bit longer,"_

Lily shivered as she danced with James. He was so warm and lovable—which was why she was here, with him.

_'Please, please, please, please  
Tell me you're going to,'_

"This used to be my favorite song when I was younger," James breathed. He laughed a little and continued. "My parent's used to be huge on listening to fifty and sixty music since they grew up with it. I guess some witches and wizards listen to it."

She laughed. She snuggled her head closer to his neck, hoping to get warmer.

'_Now, how your daddy don't mind  
And your mommy don't mind  
If we have another dance  
Yeah, just one more  
One more time,'_

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, rubbing her back. Lily shrugged, so comfortable in his arms. She hummed to the music, as she recalled listening to this song growing up.

'_Oh, won't you stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please let me hear  
You say that you will  
Say you will,'_

James took a deep breath as if he wanted to say something. Lily looked up to him questioningly. He just shook his head and then took another deep breath. Again, she looked up and he shook his head.

"Are you okay or are you hyperventilating?" said Lily, laughing slightly.

"No. I think it's a little warm in here actually. Do you think we could put the heat down a little?"

"Are you serious?"

"No,"

'_Won't you press your sweet lips  
To mine  
Won't you say you love me  
All of the time,'_

Lily laughed. James kissed her on the nose and whispered the words to her as the next verse was sung.

'_(Stay)  
Just a little bit longer  
(Please)'  
Please, please, please, please  
Tell me you're going to'  
_

"I want to be with you forever, James," Lily breathed, looking away from him as she said this. She blushed furiously and looked outside the window. "Do you understand that?"

_'Come on, come on, come on and ... yey-yey-yeh  
Come on, come on, come on and stay-yey-yey-yeh  
Come on, come on, come on and stay, woops!  
Come on, come on, come on...'_

James paused for a moment, and a large smile formed his perfect lips. His eyes were bright and ecstatic. He twirled her and said, "I never knew how this would feel when you would say that, but now I do . . . and guess what?"

"What?"

He moved his head towards her ear and whispered, "I love it and I love you," joy filled Lily's heart. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He chuckled and leaned down and picked her up into a cradle and swung her around. She laughed hysterically and they fell onto the bed.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily listened intently as Sirius said, "I bought a motorcycle and enchanted it—"

"Hold it," said Lily calmly. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "You bought a motorcycle? Are you that much of an idiot?"

James started laughing. "When will I get a ride?"

"Soon enough, Prongs,"

"What do you need a motorbike for?" Remus inquired. His face indicated that he didn't necessarily care, but wanted to make an effort, at least. Sirius whipped his head towards him in fake anguish.

"For the joy! Now I can go to muggle places too without doing magic!"

Lily rolled her eyes and went to the bartender and asked for five firewhisky's. Once they were filled, she looked down at them helplessly and then asked the bartender for a tray. He sighed annoyingly and handed one to her. She smiled warmly and walked back over to her boyfriend and mates.

"Why thank you Evans," said Sirius smiling, taking a large gulp of firewhisky. Lily rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own. James wrapped his arms around her and leaned back in his chair.

"You know, Lil's, I think I'm going to buy you a cat," James said taking a swig from his glass of alcohol. Lily's face showed all of the confusion she was in. James laughed at her face.

"You're getting me a cat? Why?" asked Lily, cocking her head to the right. James smiled and nodded, but then a stern and serious expression crossed his face. He took the glass of firewhisky out of her hand. "Hey—"

"You shouldn't be drinking if you're sick," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated being sick.

"And we need someone who can take us home," Sirius added with a wink. James and Remus started laughing hysterically. Peter started shaking his mousy hair giggling, laughing a high squeaky laugh. Sirius chuckled and took another swig of firewhisky.

Lily only pouted. "Sirius, this is the Leaky Cauldron—you can apparate." She retorted, narrowing her eyes. Sirius finally broke out laughing at her face, shook his long black wavy hair, and then shook his head to calm himself.

"Okay, so I'm going to buy you a cat—"

Sirius slammed his goblet on the table; firewhisky spewed everywhere. Lily glared at the splattered firewhisky as if it was cursed.

"What would you get her a cat for?" he shouted. His voice turned a few people's heads, but then they turned back to the person they were already talking to. "Get her something that will last! Like house decorations! Blimey, does your house need it—"

"The house is temporary, Sirius," Lily hissed. She smiled then and turned to James. "I wouldn't _mind_ a _cat_." She glared at Sirius as she said this. He smiled impishly and moved his goblet to his lips.

"Okay, we'll go pick one out on Monday."

Lily smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again and took guzzled his drink from his goblet. Remus slowly lowered his goblet and nodded towards the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily slowly looked back. Two wizards were standing in the doorway, scanning the area, and then walked through to the back way, to get into Diagon Alley.

James, Remus, and Sirius rose from their seats. Peter looked nervous and slowly rose. Sirius, Remus, and Peter hurried after the two Death Eaters—Mulciber and Lestrange—but James stayed back just for a few seconds.

"Stay here . . ." he whispered.

Lily shook her head and stood up. "I'm coming,"

"No."

The sudden anger coursed through her like fire. Her eyes were like slits. They bored into James's and she hissed, "I'm a part of the order too, James. I'm not sitting back and watching."

James breathed out angrily and walked out the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily followed next to him, breathing in and out deeply. They both drew there wands. James touched the brick wall and walked through.

The street was almost empty—Remus, Sirius, and Peter were nowhere to be seen. He spat on the ground and cursed, looking around the alley frantically.

"Do you think they could've gone into Knockturn Alley?" said Lily, looking at the little walkway connecting Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley.

"There is no bloody way I'm letting you go in there."

Lily stepped in front of James, eyes narrowed and on fire. Her lips were a firm line. "James, stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

He was infuriated, he glared at the few people that walked by, and couldn't even look at Lily. "Go to Alice's and Franks,"

"No!"

"Would you just go there?"

"No—" But James pulled her into a hug and disapparated she to Alice's flat. Lily protested the whole way, but James's grip was like iron.

Once they landed at Alice and Frank's flat, James disapparated back to Diagon Alley. Lily stood there, frustrated. Alice, who was sitting on the couch, glanced at her infuriated friend standing in the middle of the sitting room.

**A/N: Whoa Lily that was definitely a mood swing. Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy. Haha, this was a fun chapter to write. If you don't know where the song 'Just A Little Bit Longer' is, go to youtube and type in 'Just A Little Bit Longer'. It's by the Zodiacs and it's in Dirty Dancing—so if you've seen it, you'll probably recognize it. :) **

**Secondly, I would like to thank you for all of your heart warming reviews!!!! They seriously made my day (Technically day and night)!!!! :) And now, I am happy to say that Malory14 has won the slot as the eightieth reviewer and will have a chapter dedicated to her—Malory14, PM me and let me know what you want in that chapter. There will be one of these little 'contests' every twenty reviews. I'm only doing this for, one: its fun to do. Two: I feel like I'm not appreciating you enough.**

**Thirdly, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just a reminder) :)**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**

**Grrrrr. Now homework time. It's such a pain in the arse!!!!!**


	29. I'm in the Order

Wasn't James just here?" asked Alice, looking up from a book she was reading. Her face wasn't very surprised; she just looked very, very tired.

"He _was_," she spat, frustrated. Alice's eyes widened at her friend's angriness. Alice patted the couch, indicating for Lily to sit down next to her. Lily stared at it for a moment, as if she thought that was going to bring her more anger. She clenched her teeth and sat down.

"Okay, let's settle this in a more mature and reasonable way—"

"I am being reasonable!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Alice placed her hands on both of them and slowly pulled them down. Alice eyes her worriedly and looked into the hallway across from the couch.

"Frank is working tomorrow—_please_ don't wake him up. He's hell when he's cranky." Alice said barely more than a whisper. She then quickly added, "I'm sure he wouldn't be very happy to find that you are the one making the noise either, being here at ten o' clock at night. Now, tell me what happened."

Lily breathed in slowly and deeply, glanced around the luxurious decorated room—the walls were painted a light tan; the couches were wool and slightly darker than the walls. Dark green and brown pillows were assorted on the ends of each couch. A large coffee table was seated in front of them with lilies placed in a Chinese vase. The oak wood flooring shined in the lighting and the large windows showed a beautiful view of the small town they lived in.

"Okay, so Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and I were in the Three Broomsticks fancying a few glasses of firewhiskys. Then, a few Death Eaters came in, went out the back way to get into Diagon Alley for some reason. Remus, Sirius, and Peter followed. James stayed back, told me to stay—I said no. I followed James into Diagon Alley. He was made that they got away and that he couldn't find his mates. I reckoned that they went into Knockturn Alley and he said that there was no way in hell that he was going to let me go in there, and now here I sit."

Alice didn't say anything. Her hand was cupped around her neck and she was thinking. "This isn't a mystery. It just shows that he doesn't think I can take care of myself."

"Or that he doesn't want anything to happen to you,"

Lily shrugged.

"Think about Lily. He just got back from an Order mission—"

"He said nothing happened there. That they were just spying on giants—"

"—Do you honestly think he would really tell you the truth if something horrible happened? He _knows_ you _won't_ want to hear it."

Lily hadn't realized that, but it still didn't decrease the amount of anger that was swelled up in her body. She stuttered for a few moments, then finally found words to speak. "If he doesn't want issues like this to happen then he better start being honest with me."

"You're still going to make a big deal about this, aren't you?"

"Yes. I. Am."

. . .oOo. . .

Lily paced back and forth as she waited for James to come home. Did she want to make a big commotion about what happened? She was mad—definitely—but she just wanted make the point across that _she_ could take care of herself.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She thought then, where would he apparate to? She wanted to be there waiting for him the moment he came into their apartment—like in the old movies she used to watch with her mum.

A tree branch banged against the window. That was odd. She never realized that the tree next to their apartment building could reach the apartment's window. Lily drew her wand and just stared at the window, expecting for something to happen.

_Crack!_

James started laughing and said, "There's a huge storm out there."

"I can see that," she said stiffly, nodding towards the window.

James tilted his head to the side and went to sit on the hand-me-down couch they had retrieved from his parents' house when they were moved to St. Mungos.

"Are you okay?"

"Er—no." she knew she sounded lame. It was completely noticeable. James only shrugged and patted the couch like Alice had done. Lily grimaced and sat down next to him, crossing her legs and arms and leaned against the couch.

There was something different about him. Maybe it was the shine in his eyes? Maybe it was the way he couldn't help but smile? Was it the way his whole face was just brightened—glowing with anxiety? The way his glasses were just a little crooked, hanging more towards the right?

"Er . . ." she said awkwardly, shifting her weight to the right and then switching her legs—crossing her left leg over her right. "Um . . . are you not telling me everything about your trip to Albania? Your 'mission?'"

His smile faded, turning into a grimace. He bit his lip very quickly, and said these few words in a slur, "No—butIknewyouwouldn'twanttoknoweverything,"

Lily's eyes knitted together. "What? Didn't catch that,"

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaled and began. "No . . . but I knew you would want to know everything. You would be worried—and I didn't want you to be." He paused and twirled his wand in his hand, then looked into Lily's face. "I've seen so many people die, Lily! It hurts me so badly! I—you—"

Lily's face twisted up in frustration. He could've said all of this in the beginning—she never wanted him to ever lie to her. "You could've said all of this yesterday! Don't think I don't want to hear it—I'm in the same boat as you, James. I've read about so many deaths in the Daily Prophet. Don't you think I'm not scared either—because I am,"

She breathed in air quickly and continued. "I don't want you to lie to me—I don't lie to you. You might've thought that you were protecting me tonight—or even not telling me the truth—but you weren't. I'm a _muggleborn_, James. Don't you forget that. I am who I am, and Voldemort knows that. He will find me or any other muggleborn and attempt to kill them—_I'm in the Order_ and this is what I'm against. Don't try to protect me anymore."

He looked into her eyes for the briefest moment and sighed deeply. James seemed as if he was on the verge of tears. "Someone died in Diagon Alley tonight—and I could've saved her, Lily. I was there when it happened. Peter was placed under the _Tarantallegra _curse—there was no time to help him. Remus was knocked out and Sirius was dueling both of them—Mulciber and Lestrange. Mulciber disapparated only at least five feet away from the spot where he had been dueling Sirius and killed an old lady with a loose curse . . ."

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder. Good, they were getting somewhere.

"I don't want you to leave me, Lily,"

Lily closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "What are you trying to say?"

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: How's that for a proposal? I know it's not very romantic, but I figure in the first war there weren't much time for romantic moments so . . . and I figured this is probably what kind of proposal they had. **

**I think this is a short chapter, but it is one of my favorites for some reason. I think it might be because it shows—again—that not all couples are perfect, Lily's hot headedness, James's carelessness for some things—but, he was mostly trying to protect her about the 'mission.' (I really didn't know what to call the 'mission'. Haha, its kind of lame). **

**Haha I feel so out of shape. Yesterday I had gym and we did the fifty meter dash for gym class—it was really easy and I love sprinting, even though I'm not very athletic but I am fast—but then we had to hustle to our gym teacher, but we really didn't, and then when we got back into the gym he made us do—well, I don't play basketball or track but I think they're called suicides?—to 'teach us' to hustle. No my legs, stomach muscles, and for some reason my arms all hurt (probably from all of the books I had to carry yesterday. We had all of our classes in the morning. Basically my whole desk and locker were in my arms.)**

**I'm going to stop whining now. REVIEW!  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	30. The Fiance

Lily looked closely at the ring on her finger again, as James slept next to her. The diamond was embedded into a silver band with a box shaped piece of silver surrounding it. Six smaller diamonds surrounded it on both sides, then the rest of the band showed in the back.

She only knew little about the history of this ring—that it was his mum's engagement ring. If James would've bought it, she wouldn't have accepted it. It was exceedingly beautiful and probably very expensive.

Twirling the ring in her hand, she looked down at her sleeping _fiancé_. Lily had never used that term before—it made her giggle. She rested her back against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees to stop her laughter. She didn't want to wake James up.

She sighed. It was hopeless. She was never going to get to bed with all of the excitement that had happened tonight. Not only that—she was starting to feel sick again. Lily groaned quietly, placed the ring on the bedside table, and dragged her feet to the bathroom incase she upchucked.

Again, she wrapped her arms around her knees once she sat on the ground. This stomach flu—or whatever it was was starting to get on her last nerve. There had to be a muggle store around their house, right? But yet again, she didn't know if she even had the stomach flu, and she didn't even know what kind of medicine she would need. Didn't it have to be prescribed?

St. Mungos was probably her best option. She risked it and stood up, walked to the kitchen and grabbed out a pad of paper. She wrote in messy handwriting; _Go to St. Mungos after visit at mums._

Lily walked back to bed then. She knew that she probably wouldn't fall asleep right away, but she would eventually fall asleep, and that would be the moment she would be waiting for.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily waited patiently on the couch in the sitting room, her coat on her lap and her stick-it in her hand. James sought no reason for her to get too worried about this illness of hers. It would probably go away in a few days, and anyway, it was probably a five day virus. _Not_ the stomach flu.

No, this stick-it note was a reminder for her to go to the Ministry of Magic to get a job for the Daily Prophet. Lily figured she should put her writing skills to use and put some of the news about Voldemort and some disappearances in it.

But, of course, there had to be a position open. If there wasn't, then well, she wouldn't be able to get a job. Period. She knew that a lot of people didn't want to work, and that people just wanted to stay at home with their family.

But, she wanted a job. It was better than sitting around the house all day—or cleaning the house all day, which she could do with a wave of her wand. James was usually about with the Order or with his friends—sometimes helping with atypical things, things she didn't know about. But, that didn't matter. She _would_ find out sooner or later. Lily was his fiancée after all.

"Okay, I'm ready," James said, running his hand through his already messy hair. Lily shook her head quickly and pulled her jacket on.

"Did you just spend all that time in the bathroom messing up your hair?" she asked as she walked to the door. James grabbed it as Lily walked out and locked it on his way out. They walked down the hall and to the elevator.

"No, I had to take a shower and shave. But the remainder of the time, yes." James replied optimistically, smiling broadly.

He had an odd relationship with her mother. They were both indeed intrigued with each other. As if they were close friends, learning more and more about each other each visit. It was a must for Lily and James to visit Lily's mum every Sunday.

"Jeez James, you worse than me!" Lily laughed as she pushed the elevator button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

Lily smiled as they walked into the elevator. James hadn't commented yet about not apparating to her mum's place. She wanted to, of course, but she wanted to see the town first. Maybe even stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat.

They walked into the elevator as it arrived. James pressed the main floor button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, listening intently to the elevator music. Lily turned her engagement ring around her finger tiredly.

"So are we going out to eat?" James asked, inclining his head towards the bag on Lily's shoulder.

Lily shrugged. She hoped that they would be able to. Maybe they might run into someone that they hadn't seen for a while—like Amos Diggory or his wife Beverly. Or perhaps even the occasional appearance of Annabeth. She sure hadn't seen her in a long while. She expected, though, that she was working hard at being an Auror. Lily hardly even saw her at an Order meeting.

"Maybe the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily suggested, still spinning the ring. "Or perhaps something in Diagon Alley?"

James sighed. "Don't you think your mum will have something waiting for us like every week?" he said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. His face only had traces of his smile left. His face only now had hints of a frown. "Or will whip something up when we announce our engagement?"

She bit her lip. She un-bit it quickly. She couldn't believe that she had come to a habit of doing that. It seemed nothing like her to do that. "Sure . . . I was just hoping to see someone—talk to someone."

"Are you avoiding your mum?"

Lily bit her lip, hissed and un-bit it again. She never looked at James while she said this. It all seemed impractical for her to do this. She should be brave and look her fiancé in the face, but she couldn't. Lily. She felt ashamed for not being able to look into his face.

"Yes," she answered quietly. The elevator's doors opened and the two walked out. James led Lily down a hall to a dead end, where they had used several times to disapparate from. "It's not what you think, though. It's because . . . because I feel like I'm the only thing left for her, and if I leave, she'll have nothing left."

James sighed and slipped his hand into hers and disapparated to her mum's house.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily looked around the house after she landed in the front hallway. Her mum wasn't gleefully waiting like normal. Lily reckoned she was in the kitchen making lunch, just like James had predicted. James wrapped his arms around her neck, as if holding her captive.

"Do you still need me to protect you?" he asked with mock seriousness. Lily scoffed, gripping his arms tightly, trying to break free.

"James!" she nearly screamed, in between little spurs of giggles. "My mum lives here!"

Lily could hear the footsteps coming closer from the upstairs, and then moving to the stairs. James just stood behind Lily, motionless. Lily moved from under his arms. James glanced at Lily while she did this, but then looked at the stairs as her mum landed on the main floor.

"Good morning you two!" she said, hugging both of them contentedly, then kissing both of them on the cheeks. "I was just praying. Why are we standing in the cold hallway? C'mon, let's move to the kitchen where I can make you a bite to eat."

James glanced at Lily worriedly. Her mum was so optimistic today, it was worrisome. Was Lily's mum taking too much of her heart medication, or did she just wake up today, saying, '_I think I'm going to be merrily happy today!_'

"Sit! Sit!" said her mum, whipping out a bowl and lettuce from the fridge. The engaged couple sat at the table and watched Mrs. Evans work. She started chopping the lettuce, then grabbed some onions next to the flour bowl on the counter. "Croutons?" Mrs. Evans asked, shaking a box of croutons.

"Sure," they both murmured, looking intently at Mrs. Evans. She smiled graciously and poured some croutons into the glass bowl. Lily anxiously started twisting the shiny ring again and started taking long, deep slow breaths.

James started tapping his hands on the table bored and probably hungry. Lily glared at him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled impishly and looked greedily at the bowl of salad as her mum placed it in the middle of the round table. Mrs. Evans rushed to the cabinet, grabbed some plates and silverware, and sat down at the table.

James reached for the salt and pepper, grabbed the bowl of salad and poured it on his plate. Lily didn't move for the food. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"James, are you planning to get a job anytime soon?" Mrs. Evans asked James after a bite of salad and a swig of milk from her glass. James gulped down his own milk after a mouth full of salad.

"Um . . . no. My parents money is enough to keep my healthy and living for a while." He replied before he took another bite of his salad. Mrs. Evans just looked at James curiously.

"I thought it was your dream to become a Quiditch Star," Mrs. Evans said.

"It was when I graduated, but there isn't a lot of time for Quiditch these days. No one wants to go anywhere in public." James answered immediately. Lily looked at James quizzically. Yes, she knew that no one went to Quiditch games anymore, but there had to be more than not being watched that had to stop his dream from coming true.

"Mum," said Lily. She gasped inwardly, bit her lip and continued. "Urm . . . we have some news to share."

James looked at Lily, stunned. Sure, he knew that they were going to announce it today, but he didn't think she was going to do it so soon. Lily just reckoned it would be best if she got it over with.

"Um . . . I'm planning on getting a job, and," Mrs. Evans face was bright with joy. "I'mgoingtogetmarried,"

"Sorry, didn't catch the last part," she nearly shouted with enthusiasm.

"I'm going to get married,"

**A/N: Hehe, now the mum knows. I'm happy now. I'm glad that a lot of people didn't think that the proposal wasn't cheesy or anything or not very romantic. **

**I rather like this chapter. It's rather . . . revealing. I'm trying to make James more childish in some ways. Tell me if it is working (I don't think it is, but he hardly spoke in this chapter anyway.) **

**I shouldn't have to remind you :p REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	31. News

Lily sighed. Her mum had wrapped her arms around her in a overly huge hug. Lily was ecstatic that her mum had approved, but this hug was unending. Her mum _just wouldn't let go_. It was as if Mrs. Evans was glue and Lily was the paper.

Then, as if Mrs. Evans could read Lily's mind, she broke away from Lily and moved onto James, throwing his arms around her. He smiled half-heartedly. He probably wasn't expecting this reaction from Lily's mum.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! My second daughter's wedding in the same year as my first's! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" she let go of him and grabbed her daughter's hand. "We have so much to plan! Come on, Lil's, off to the living room . . ."

"Er . . . mum, I don't want to make any plans yet," Lily said, pulling her hand back. She smiled then and continued. "I want to tell some of my friends first. Like my Maid of Honor?"

"Right! Right, right, right!" she shouted. "Oh, why don't you two go run off; tell your friends and nonsense! I have so many people to call . . .!"

"Are you kicking us out, Mrs. Evans?" James laughed.

"Call me mum, James," she said quickly, then grabbing her daughter's and soon to son-in-law hands and pulling both of them to their feet. "and yes, I am kicking you two out." She said with a little laugh in her voice.

James and Lily walked out of the house laughing.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily was anxious. It showed on her face, and usually her face wasn't a face that was easy to read. But it was completely noticeable. It was noticeable in the way her eyes would flit to the woman announcing names, or the way her lips were in firm straight line.

But, the most noticeable thing about her anxiety was the way her hands were folded in her lap, sweating. Lily would at least rub her hands on her jeans every three minutes. This was not one of the things Lily was accustomed to doing.

She fidgeted in her seat, just like the night when James had told her _everything that he used to do with his mates_, except then it was with excitement—now, fearful anxiety. She sighed and smiled at the thought of her fiancé. It was hopeless, though. Not even the thought of his face or his soothing—well used to be annoying—voice.

Lily started taking deep breaths. Did she have to write a paper of some sort or did she have to bring some of her own pieces? She didn't know, to be honest. All she did know was that she had never expected to be a writer when she was in school.

"Lily Evans," the woman called. Lily gasped and her head shot over to the woman with the long black curly hair. She could've sworn that she was starting to hyperventilate. She had to stop this. Now. This wasn't like her. She had to find her brave self and hold onto it.

"Right this way," the woman said, pushing her glasses back onto her bridge. She didn't smile. The lady wore a permanent grimace and her cheekbones were wrinkled. She couldn't be any older than thirty. She must be overworking—there had to be no other explanation.

The woman led her down a hall and stopped at the last door on the right. The large big capital letter on the door read, _EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR OF THE DAILY PROPHET_. Lily gasped. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this, she couldn't do this.

Pulling her clipboard close to her body, the lady opened the door. The man's chair was facing the wall, which was a magicked window, showing London above the Ministry of Magic. Did this man have an interest in muggles?

"Lily Evans, Mr. Fredreson," the lady said, ushering Lily into the room. She slammed the door afterward. Lily jumped, squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Sit." He said, swiveling his chair towards her. She was surprised on how he looked. His hair was a little longer than a shaved cut—colored an ash blonde. He was wearing a very fashionable vest, which as ashamed she was to admit, would be something her father would wear. His face was young—maybe only ten years older than herself. His eyes were an odd beautiful dark blue, but were nothing compared to James' hazel eyes.

Lily sat obediently, placing her folder of papers on the table in front of her. She took another deep breath and waited to be questioned.

He had a cigar in his mouth—typical. He moved the drug away from his mouth and blew out. The smoke didn't come near Lily, so obviously there was a spell between him and her. A shield charm? "Have you ever written for something before?"

Lily shook her head and murmured, "No," _Stop being such a coward!_ She thought savagely. She took another deep breath. "But I was top of my class when I left Hogwarts last year," she cleared her throat. "I have my N.E.W.T.s here," she pulled out her N.E.W.T.s from the folder. O's were written down the page. "and I have some," she cleared her throat again. "papers I had written on the—er—" she cleared her throat one last time. "on the occurrences happening around Europe."

He nodded, his head moving up and down very slowly. He skimmed through her folder quickly and placed them back on the desk, breathing in the smoke from the cigar. "Do you have any of your O.W.L.s?" she nodded her head and handed them to him. Why would he need her O.W.L.s?

As if he read her mind, he said, "Just in case," He winked. She was baffled. Was he hitting on her or was he just trying to be nice?

She pulled some hair behind her ear with her left hand, showing her engagement ring. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and this ring was becoming very useful.

"So, I think if we start you off with a little column in the back you should be fine," he said, placing his cigar in his mouth. Lily's head jerked forward in surprise. She got the job! "Be here tomorrow early—seven thirty. Be prepared to start writing." He said. "Look for Stacy when you arrive at work tomorrow. She'll answer any questions you have and show you the ropes," Then Mr. Fredreson twitched his hand, indicating for her to leave.

Lily stood up instantly. She walked out of the room slowly, but built up the courage to say, "Thank you," she started to turn the handle on the door when she turned back to the director and asked, "Do you have an interest in muggles, sir?"

He smiled. "Not necessarily," Lily returned the smile reluctantly and walked out of the door. Sure, now she had a bounce in her step, a smile caressed onto her face, and her confidence returned. Sure, now she wasn't afraid.

. . .oOo. . .

James wasn't home when she had apparated back to the apartment. She reckoned he was with his mates—who could blame him? None of them had jobs. So Lily apparated to Alice's flat. Frank would be at the ministry so they would have the rest of the afternoon to themselves . . . and a lot of time to plan Lily's wedding.

"Oh!" said Alice as Lily walked into the well decorated kitchen. "Oh! You scared me! Do you want some tea?" she said as she placed a lovely piece of china on the table. It was a white tea pot with pink flowers painted on it.

"Yes please," Lily replied, sitting down at the little woodened table. Alice sat down too and poured both of them a cup, handing one to Lily and keeping a cup for herself. She tried to hide her left hand inside her blue fleece sleeve.

Alice looked skeptically at it. Her left eyebrow twitched, going up and down. Lily just stared at Alice hesitantly, hoping that she didn't notice anything. "So when is the next Order meeting?" Lily asked casually.

Alice shook her head quickly, coming out of her reverie. "I believe it's Wednesday . . ." she paused, looking down at her swirling tea. "Do you think we're winning this war? I mean, do you think it'll be over soon? It's scary—you should hear everything at the ministry."

Lily's face was grim. She didn't know if they were winning the war at all, and yes, it was indeed scary. "I don't know," she said in a small voice. Lily cleared her throat to make her voice stronger—braver. "We hardly have any information and we're not very prepared . . ." she sighed. "But, we have faith and trust in everybody—that always helps. We'll learn all about it Wednesday, if that is the day of the meeting."

"I just want all of this to be over. I wake up in the morning, dreading to even look at the Daily Prophet that sits at my window sill with an owl next to it." Alice said solemnly. "I'm thinking of canceling it altogether."

Lily shook her head urgently and shouted, "No! You can't!" Alice's eyes widened. Lily started laughing. "I got a job for the Daily Prophet, Alice! At least someone will be honest and tell the people what is happening—I'm sure Frank's mum will be happy about that."

"Indeed she will!" Alice laughed her high chimed giggle. "Augusta will be rebelling if the Ministry won't allow the Daily Prophet to write about what really is happening." Then she started fidgeting—she always did this when she was excited or when she really wanted to say something.

"What is it Alice?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice squealed. Lily's head jerked forward in a surprised way. Her smile broadened and she moved out of her chair and hugged her best friend.

"And when were you planning to tell me this? The next century?" she laughed. Lily let go of Alice and sat back down in her seat, almost jumping for joy.

"Well, I wanted to tell you when you first got here, but I thought I needed to find a better moment!" Alice laughed. "I wanted to see your face—it was totally worth it."

Lily didn't want to ruin Alice's happiness, so was this the moment to tell her best friend about her engagement? About how now she was going to start a family and her life with James? Her face fell slightly. Alice noticed instantly.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked slowly. Lily shook her head. Alice didn't let it go. "Tell me,"

Lily shook her head again. "I can't Alice,"

"Tell me Lily or I'll hex you,"

Lily's eyes widened. "Fine! I'm getting married!" Alice grinned. She wasn't angry! That was, well Lily knew she wasn't going to upset for taking her spotlight away—Lily just didn't want to do that, how selfless her friend was.

"What?! I knew you were going to end up with him!" she smiled impishly and continued. "So, you gave James a mouthful and then he proposed?"

Lily laughed at that. "Well—no, not technically. We just . . ." she wrinkled her noise. "We settled our little dispute and he proposed." Alice beamed. She loved it when she was right, especially when they were in school together.

"Did you guys plan a date yet?" Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. Lily breathed out and shook her head.

She looked at her wrist watch. "I've only been engaged for not even a day. I've only been home this morning, let alone with James. We went to my mum's house, told her the news, then I want to the Ministry of Magic for the interview, and now here I am. I don't think I've had time to just sit down and relax,"

"When do you _want_ the wedding to be?"

"Well, it's not just my decision," said Lily. "But I'd rather it be soon . . . I don't want to risk anything." She said quickly. "But, we'll have tons of time to talk about this, my Maid of Honor."

**A/N: Haha, how do you like this chapter. I'm really tired—and sick, so I'm just going to shorten this Author's note. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	32. Deaths

James mixed the pot of soup as it boiled on the stove. Lily was looking intently at the Daily Prophet, trying to get some ideas. She flipped through some articles, reading them briefly and then looking to a different article.

"Do you still think you're sick?" James asked, sitting down on the couch next to Lily. One of her hands instantly flew to her stomach. Her stomach gurgled, but she wasn't sure if that she was going to puke or if she was just hungry.

"Yes, but I'm not going to allow myself to get sick tomorrow," Lily smiled. James pecked her on the forehead. Lily started reading the paper again. "When is the next Order meeting?"

"Wednesday," he answered, twirling his wand in his hands.

"That's what Alice said," she replied, not tearing her eyes away from the Prophet. "Do we have any crackers?"

James breathed out air slowly and said, "I-I think so?"

Then it hit her like lightning. The past weeks flew in front of her eyes. The puking, craving, and mood swings. She being nervous about seeing her family and at the interview. She threw the paper up and dashed to her bedroom, leaving James sitting there clueless.

She looked for her calendar first. She counted the days back to three weeks ago. She was late.

Lily walked out of the bedroom dazed. It fazed her—she wasn't nervous, just fazed. James was now reading the paper she was reading only a couple of minutes ago. Could she tell him, her fiancé? The one who would do anything to protect her? Could she risk her freedom, not that he would take it away from her.

"Lil's you okay?"

Lily shook her head. She was going to tell him the truth. "I-I think we should buy a house."

"Why? I think we're doing fine here."

Lily shook her head again and sat back down next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's not that I don't like it here, but . . . but . . ." she took a deep breath. "But I think we'll want a house that we can come to when we get married."

"Speaking of our wedding, I reckon it should be soon." James said. "Just, in case."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Or, if we have a little one on the way." James stopped breathing. Lily closed her eyes and waited for the shouting.

"We're expecting! That's great!" _What_? Where's the screaming? Where's the ranting? Running away? He was . . . _happy_? Lily just stared at him and then a smile spread across her face.

"You're excited? Really?" Lily's smile broadened. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's all you're going to give me?" he said with mock sadness. "You aren't sick!" Lily smiled and leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and he fell on top of her.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily moved a piece of red hair behind her right ear. She was sitting at her small desk, waiting for Stacy to come and help her. She had sent for her about a half n' hour ago, and if Lily got caught not working, well, she didn't want to risk being fired.

"Are you Lily Evans?" a lady asked from behind her. Lily turned her head to the lady. She had deep brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was curly, but straight at the top. She was wearing a green robe with a white blouse and black silk pants underneath.

"Are you Stacy?" Lily laughed quietly. Stacy nodded optimistically and stuck her hand out. Lily grabbed it instantly. She smiled.

"I'm Stacy Wilcock—co-director. Just promoted. I used to write in the slot where you will be writing now." She let go of Lily's hand. Lily smiled again and closed her eyes for just a moment then reopened them.

"So, what column will I be writing?" she asked eagerly. Stacy's smile was brightening up her face. Did she get a good column?

She made one of those clicking noises and said brightly, "Well, Mr. Fredreson was very impressed with your writings and saw that you had an interest in what was happening in real life, whereas most people don't want to know about what's happening out there," she nodded upward, towards London above. Lily smiled crookedly. "But, a lot of people don't want to work so not a lot of people were interviewed for this position."

"Which column is it?" Lily asked again.

Stacy smiled again. "Well, it was once in the front but now it's in the back because no one wants to read it." oh, what a bummer. "But you will be writing about the events in the community. Death Eaters, maybe. What's happening with Voldemort."

"Wow, that's . . . kind of something big. Shouldn't that be in the front?"

"No, Fredreson has strict orders from the Minister to not have any of those things as front page news."

Lily nodded. Well, she knew that a lot of people still read this column. She'd be getting a lot of money. Oh, hers and James' house would be beautifully decorated and the baby's room would be lovely!

"So, here are some events that have occurred . . . you'll probably be writing mostly about deaths. If you are up to it, you can interview people . . ." she paused. "Would you mind giving me this piece of paper back when your done with it? I sit right over there," Stacy handed the list of disappearances and deaths to Lily while pointing towards her

_-Anne Rodemacher - Dead_

_-_ _Dorothy A. Wilmer - Dead_

_-Jessica Keamer - Missing_

_-Gabriel North - Dead_

_-Daniel Hornet - Missing_

_-Samuel Sanster - Dead_

_-Lauren Smith - Dead_

And so the list continued. Lily gawked at the long list. She didn't dare looking at the rest of the list, in case she knew someone on it. She sighed. Lily would have to eventually look at it. She sighed exasperatedly and picked up the paper and read through the rest of it. She smiled at the end of the list, glad that there was no one on it that she knew, but then felt a pang of pity for anyone who knew these people.

Her quill flew across a piece of paper then, writing the names on a separate piece of paper. She paused. Would she want to interview these people's families? Would she have the nerve? Well, would she? Lily heaved in a big gush of air and continued to write the names down.

She shook her head as she finished the long list of names. Thirty three people dead. Her head continued to shake feverishly. Voldemort was a criminal, the ultimate one for that matter. Was that his goal?

Lily folded the piece of parchment and stuffed it into one of her cloaks pockets.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily emptied her pockets as she entered the Orders Headquarters. She needed to show Dumbledore this list immediately, although he probably already knew the great numbers of the incoming dead.

The Headquarters were in the last place that anyone would expect anything to be. The Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore thought this would be the most perfect place for secret meetings and war tactics—no one came here and most people were bloody terrified of the place.

The shack had been cleaned out and restored months ago, prior to what it had looked like when Remus had been bunking in it on nights of the full moon. No one was in the shack, since it was only a Monday, but Dumbledore was usually here—hopefully he would be here today.

She rushed through all of the rooms, where Remus or Sirius or Peter stayed, and then rushed to the study on the top floor. Dumbledore was looking through hundreds of pieces of papers—probably the war plans.

"Ah, Lily. What can I help you with today?" Dumbledore said gleefully as Lily strolled into the well decorated room. The walls were covered with shelves and shelves of books. This place was where Remus spent most of his time.

Lily stopped in front of the desk where Dumbledore was sitting at. She felt as if she was in school again and she had been sent to the Headmaster. She smiled at the thought and threw the small piece of paper from the ministry in front of his eyes.

"What is this?"

Lily grimaced. "I work at the ministry now. I'm a writer for the Daily Prophet . . . I got this list. These are all of the people are dead."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Ah, poor Dorothy. I went to school with her. Bright girl," he sighed dramatically. "What column are you going to be writing?" Lily smiled and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"I will be writing about what's happening in the Wizarding world, I guess you could say. I'll be writing about Voldemort and deaths."

"I guess you are lucky. The information you will be gathering will help us with the Order," Dumbledore said lowly. He handed the piece of parchment back to Lily and she disapparated out of the shack.

**A/N: Um, well I know this is a little late to announce but ihearthp has filled the slot of the 100th reviewer ^.^ She already knows this, of course :) hehe. I just wanted to announce it. I'm looking forward to the 120****th**** reviewer :D teehee**

**I REALLY like this chapter. It's really descriptive ^.^ *pats self on back* I'm very proud of myself. Teehee! Haha, so now we know that Lily is pregnant. I originally wasn't planning for her to be pregnant, but oh well, everyone was assuming that. I actually didn't know what to do with the 'stomach flu' so I just allowed everyone to assume right. :D**

**. . . REEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! . . . XD**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	33. Unexpected Visitations

Lily's hand right hand was intertwined with him as they walked up the street. A smile was plastered onto her face as a small one played on James' face. At this moment both of them were oblivious to everything that was happening. They were just . . . happy.

They had talked about everything that day. From food to clothes. From music to muggles. From baby names to their elderly days. It was as if they lived in a different time period where nothing bad was happening and it was just them together, forever, without the tiniest threat of being disturbed. Without the tiniest threat of being _murdered_.

James' right hand, rubbing circles on the back of Lily's hand just made her heart melt with joy. A slight tinge of blush was shown on her face as he did this, but it could've just been from the snowfall. Either way, she was happy.

James had been right all along. Lily would eventually love him. She smiled at that lingering thought as if the old Lily was just stupid from not being with him all those years ago. All of the things he had done back then, probably trying to embarrass her and pressure into dating him, and now she has finally realized it, had passion and meaning behind those words.

James kissed the top of Lily's head spontaneously. "I think that baby is going to be a boy," he stated merrily—arrogantly. Lily sighed and agreed quietly. She could just sense it—James probably just wanted a boy. "And when our little boy is born, he'll be raised as a Quiditch player and will be a very big catch with the ladies."

"And that ended up so well with you," Lily mumbled loudly so James could hear it. He laughed and punched her gently on the arm; she smirked and hit him as hard as she could. He started rub his arm and said something that sounded like: 'Ow . . . that didn't hurt . . .'

"It did end well," James said brightly, although he was still rubbing his arm. "But, do you think your confusing me with Sirius? Besides you I've only dated one girl."

Jealousy swarmed in the pits of Lily's stomach. She didn't hate Terrie for dating him in the third year, she just hated that he didn't like her then—_Whoa, I've never wanted that before_. She thought quickly. A small smile then spread across her face. She decided she was fine with thinking that.

"Ah, jealousy is a marvelous expression on you, my darling." James said, merely placing his hand on her cheek. She grimaced at him and his hand playfully. "You're a little feisty thing,"

"Yep!" she declared throwing her arms around his neck from the back. He threw his head back and started laughing. Lily too shook with laughter. This day was so perfect.

"What, are you a five year old wanting a piggy back ride?"

Lily nodded fervently and exclaimed, "I am a mere little five year old too tired to walk anymore,"

James lifted her and then mumbled, "A pregnant five year old . . ." Lily's eyes narrowed and she stuck his tongue out at him from behind.

"Hey, you know Alice is pregnant too. I just found out Sunday," Lily said, just remembering this. "I'm guessing that the babies will only be weeks apart." Lily could feel the smile on James' face.

"I can't imagine Alice being pregnant. Wow . . ."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Wow indeed. It's strange how everyone wants to get married so soon these days . . . I think that December will be the best month for us to get married."

"December?" he said, then rose his voice. "November! Are you that rushed?"

Yes, she was.

"No, I'm not," She closed her eyes so he wouldn't feel her shudder from the coldness. "I just . . . want to marry you as soon as possible," Was that the right thing to say, or did it sound like she wanted to rush it? "I want you to be mine—officially mine."

He chuckled and shifted her on his back in a better position. "Still sounds like your rushing it."

She rolled her eyes. "Haha,"

. . .oOo. . .

She flipped the chicken and grimaced at the black color of the meat and the smell. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. This was the fifth piece of meat she had burnt, and she had at least hoped that this piece—James' piece—would be fine.

What a waste of meat.

Lily quickly took out her wand and magicked the smell away before James could smell it. She grimaced again at the meat in the pan and fell into a chair by the table, still glaring at the food. Why was everything so hard in the muggle way, even if she was a muggleborn?

The phone started ringing then.

Lily dashed to the phone while James slept on the couch. "Hello?" she could hear the person on the other side breathing in and out hardly, as if they had just ran a mile.

"Lily!" it was her mum. "I just have the greatest news!" she paused, as if she was thinking something through. "Well, Petunia and Vernon are coming over to my place tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to just all go over to your place—they haven't seen your apartment yet."

This was the great news? Lily was speechless with shock. Her apartment? Her small, messy, horrid smelling apartment for her sister to come over? "S-sure! No problem! W-when will you be coming?"

She could hear her mother smile. "In an hour—maybe an hour in a half. Depends on traffic. See you soon, Lil's!" Lily hung up instantly and shook James harshly.

"Ughhhhhh," he groaned. Lily shook him again. "UGHHHHH!"

Lily sighed. "Get up, James! Get your _arse_ off of this couch and _help me clean_."

"Why?"

Lily hesitated and took a deep breath. "My sister is coming over."

**A/N: Sorry for the long waited update. You need to remind me! XD haha, but I don't think it was that long of a wait. I know it was a short chapter—hardly even four pages. I'll probably update in a couple days—maybe tomorrow. **

**Reminder: REVIEW!**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	34. Attacked

The last hour had gone by so quickly. Lily had attempted one of the cleaning spells she had learned, but had failed out of her anxiety. James didn't even try to attempt, already knowing that it _would_ fail. So, the muggle way was the best way to go.

"I swear, Lil's, they better compliment this house or I _will_ hex your sister." James said viciously, washing the unclean dishes. He grimaced at the syrupy plate where they had eaten their pancakes on. Lily laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead," she stated, sweeping the floor. The living room had already been cleaned and they were now trying to work on the kitchen. "but I don't think hexing my sister and brother-in-law just for cleaning would be a very strong argument against the Wizengamot."

He shrugged, then, and muttered: "I'm still tempted." Lily chuckled, but didn't let it absorb her attention. She needed to concentrate on this mess in front of her.

"James," Lily said, looking at the floor. "start working on the bedroom."

He shook his head. "Why? We'll just not let them in there. Anyways," he stated, then subconsciously swept his hand through his hair. "they'll be here any minute. Why bother." He definitely did have a point; Lily noted but didn't say it aloud. It would just be admitting that he was right about her liking him all along.

"Could you just do it?" She could already hear her sister's nagging.

He started grumbling and walking towards their small bedroom. Lily rolled her eyes and looked around the kitchen. They were already walking into the pits of hell. Why stop now? Petunia _was_ the devil, after all.

"Hey Lil's!" James called, poking his head out of the bedroom door frame. Lily glanced up at him, making sure he noticed that he had her attention. "Why do we have to go through all of this trouble for your sister?"

"Because," Lily started, not taking the chance to look at her fiancé's face. "she's the devil in disguise. She made my childhood a living hell—not to mention she blamed me for everything and anyone that tormented her or anything that went wrong."

James didn't say anything at first. Lily sighed and continued to sweep. "Well, that's good to know! I just wanted to know if there was a reason." Lily sighed exasperatedly and didn't reply.

Mrs. Evans, Petunia, and Vernon arrived at the apartment at quarter to seven. Mrs. Evans had gleefully taken the position of food, so Lily didn't have to serve her horrid looking and smelling food. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like when she had her baby.

"It's so good to see you, Lily." Vernon said stiffly, barely stepping into the quickly cleaned flat. Lily nearly rolled her eyes, irritated. He was no better than Petunia. False, greedy, self-centered, and looking their top most best.

"Good to see you, too." Lily murmured, shaking Vernon's outstretched hand. Then, James came around the corner with the worst face expression anyone could ever have.

"Lily," he said deadly, urgently. "Voldemort is attacking. Now."

**A/N: I hope you do realize that this is a short chapter—just a filler chapter, actually. Sorry it took me a while to update—I had all of this end of school stuff to take care of. I know this chapter isn't really worth the wait, but I had this chapter in my documents for a while and I needed to post it (after rereading it, of course.) **

**I know I make Petunia sound like a bitch, but I think that is how Lily ended up seeing Petunia as. She treated her horrible after Lily got accepted to Hogwarts. Jealousy just wrapped petunia up in a tight blanket, which was starting to loosen at the beginning of Deathly Hallows. **_**Only**_** loosening. **

**. . . I shouldn't have to remind you, but I am anyway: . . . **

_**REVIEW**_**!  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	35. Tremors

Her eyes widened as she stared at James. She looked at her family, and then back to him. "When? Where?"

Words came out of his mouth, but his lips were unmoving, like stone. "The Order just sent an owl. We need to leave. Now." Lily shook her head. What about her mom . . . and her sister and brother-in-law? She couldn't just leave them here, unprotected.

"What about my mom? Petunia, Vernon?"

James chest heaved in and out slowly. "I don't know."

Lily sighed and turned to her family. "I'm so sorry. I-I have to go. People need me—"

"We came all the way over here for nothing?" Vernon exploded, glaring at Lily and James. His chubby face was the shade of a light colored plum, turning a deeper shade every moment. "My wife and I could've been eating a lovely dinner at your mum's house! My wife is pregnant, God damn it! She doesn't need to be running around the whole bloody country!"

Lily's eyes widened and then slowly narrowed, her green eyes quickly turning into slits. She glared at her sister and her brother-in-law. She glanced at her mother, who looked utterly astonished. Lily's left eyebrow twitched a little, eager for it to be shot up into the air. Did her mum not know how much of a prat her son-in-law was?

James strode over to the large man, his right hand twitching towards his back jean pocket. "It's not something we planned, you _giant_ _prune_. Now you go pick up your _giant ass_ and move it out of our flat. _Now_!" Vernon's eyes were widened with surprise and terror. He slowly started backing up, bumping into a table, and then ran out of the apartment entirely.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried, turning her head to the opened door. Then she turned and glowered at her younger sister. "Look what you've done now, Lily! You've scared my husband! Could you do something that—?"

"Enough Petunia," their mum said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head towards the couple in front of her and murmured, "I'm so sorry Lily, James. We'll be leaving." She paused, ushering her first daughter forward. Once Petunia slowly walked out of the door, Mrs. Evans pulled James and Lily into a tight hug. "_Be_ _safe_."

Lily's eyes widened, but then her face pulled into a smile although her stomach was sinking. "I'll try," Lily murmured, kissing her mum on the cheek. Mrs. Evans slowly trailed behind her daughter and son-in-law.

"C'mon, let's go." James said gravely, grasping Lily's hand tightly. Lily grimaced, her brows furrowing in fright and inhaled deeply. She was going to be okay. James was going to be okay. Everyone was going to be okay.

James squeezed her hand and the disapparated, James leading her. It only took seconds for them to arrive, but it seemed like a lifetime for Lily. Memories started flooding in front of Lily's eyes; as if this was going to be the last time she wasn't ever going to see her family again.

But, she had face Voldemort and his Death Eaters before so why was she so worried? Was it hormones? Was it the baby? _Baby_ . . . she thought vaguely. Her eyes widened as she continued that thought. What if she died? She had a baby in her!

Then they were at their destination. "Are you _okay_, Lil's?" James asked, rubbing the back of Lily's hand. She shook her head quickly, but she was sure her expression said otherwise. James leaned in and kissed her on top of the head and searched the alleyway that they had landed in.

He led her down the alleyway until they saw a little light being projected from a wand. It was Peter crouching behind a metal garbage can, shaking with panic.

"Wormtail," James breathed, crouching down by his old friend. "Where's the Order?" Wormtail shook his mousy head slowly, shaking unbelievably swift. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, hoping that would calm him down. "_Wormtail_ . . . ?"

He gulped and looked into James' face. "They're around the corner and up the hill by the muggle village." He gulped again and frantically looked towards the sky.

"What _happened_ to you?" Lily asked soothingly, moving some of her hair out of her face.

He gulped again and started panting in a dog-like way. His tremors returned while words quickly slurred out of his mouth. "I was f-facing o-one o-of-of the D-Death E-E-Eaters . . . a-a-a-and I-I was chased d-down t-the h-hill u-u-until M-Moony s-spelled h-him." He paused as his panting increased. "I r-ran down here a-a-a-afterwards."

James gradually stood up, watching the brick wall while he did so. He glanced at his friend while he was risen and murmured, "Do you know _why_ theyare here?"

Wormtail shook his head.

"Come on . . ." James muttered into her ear while placing an arm around her shoulders. "We won't get anything else out of him." They started down the rest of the alleyway and then around the corner. Lily's eyes were plastered onto her feet, but once they had turned by that heart-beating corner, her eyes shot up to the hill above.

It was like a light show. Colors of red, pink, purple, blue, and green were flashing everywhere. She could almost make out a figure with black hair and a bright green cloak that she assumed to be Alice who was fighting a large dark cloaked figure. A _Death_ _Eater_.

She gasped when she saw her narrowly miss a green curse. _The_ _Avada_ _Kedavra_. James squeezed her shoulder and started running forward, shortly followed by Lily.

**A/N: Okay I've just got to say I am so sorry for the long awaited update. I hope this chapter helps you forgive me ^^ I would be lying if I said I had a busy summer. I just had a tiny weenie writer's block . . . (: **

**Haha I don't know why I'm laughing, but while I was writing this, I was listening to 'Can't Touch This' and all was I thinking was the characters singing to this while they were avoiding curses. Ahh . . . I seriously don't know why I find this sooooo funny.**

Reviews will help me update quicker . . . honestly! I promise!  
~ChuddleyCanons~  



	36. Victory

Lily's breathing increased as she cursed the dark cloaked man in front of her. "Stupefy!" she screamed. The Death Eater easily blocked it nonverbally and shot a curse at her in the same, nonverbal way. Lily nearly dodged it and flung another curse in his direction.

He missed the spell by a thread. Lily cried in exasperation, flinging more spells at him as the masked man was doing to her. She shielded them, constantly yelling in her head: _Protego_. "_Reducto_!" she cried, whipping her wrist and wand in a quick movement. Again the masked man blocked the spell. That gave her enough time to cast another. "_Expelliarmus!_"

The Death Eater went flying into a burning house and screeched out in pain. Lily vaguely did a mental victory dance as she rushed to someone else who needed help.

She stepped in front of Remus and blocked a spell for him. "Alrigh' there?" she slurred, shooting a spell at the new Death Eater. Remus smiled and continued to duel the masked person.

"Thanks!" he said, blocking a spell from the right. "_Tarantallegra!_" he shouted, causing the Death Eater in front of them to start dancing. Lily smirked and picked up her robes to run to the next Death Eater—or find someone to get more answers from.

"Remus!" Lily cried, pointing her wand behind him. He turned around and casted a Death Eater through a window of an empty shack.

"Moony, I think the point of protecting the muggles is to not ruin the houses," Sirius shouted, dueling two masked figures at a time. Lily rolled her eyes and spelled one of the Death Eaters. "Fancy meeting you here, Evans." Lily snorted in response. "So, I'm guessing Prongs is lurking around here somewhere."

She nodded and continued to duel the Death Eater in front of her. They continued to throw spells and curses at each other just like a game of catch. Lily cringed as a spell sliced the side of her arm. "_Expelliarmus_!" The Death Eater shook his head at her as if he was smiling at her foolishness for using such a spell.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she casted another spell in his direction. He blocked it yet again. Now he was getting her mad but she wasn't going to tell him that like a cheesy coward.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the Death cloaked man screamed, pointing his wand at Lily's face. Lily's eyes widened and jumped out of the way as the green light nearly missed her cloak. He took off his mask then, revealing an ugly gray face with red slits for eyes. "Lily Evans? I've heard loads about you." He sniffed the air. "You can even smell the _mudblood_ stench in the air."

She froze in her tracks. Voldemort was standing in front of her, body and all. She inhaled air and looked him directly in his blood red eyes. "Voldemort," she spat, grimacing at his hideous face. He smiled nastily and screamed a curse at her.

"_Protego_!"

Then he was gone in a flash, as were the Death Eaters. Lily turned around in a circle, as if expecting them to pop out of nowhere. Then James showed up by her along with most of the Order.

"Did you see them all disappear?" Mad-Eye growled, his magical eye looking in all directions. Lily shivered and nodded, snuggling up in her black cloak. "Damn them. They were too nervous for their own good."

"I'm not sure that makes sense, Mad-Eye," Alice said nervously, looking around, fearful. Her husband wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, murmuring words into her ear. She nodded and pulled away from him.

"It doesn't need to make sense!" he declared. "But it was odd that they disappeared so quickly."

"I agree," Sirius said, nodding his head. Others nodded in agreement also. Lily nodded once and inhaled a mouthful of winter air.

"Voldemort ran off too." She said quietly. "I was dueling him. He . . . disappeared with the rest of them." Lily paused to inhale more air. "I don't know what happened. It was as if whatever he had come here for _was_ accomplished or whatever he wanted _wasn't_ here."

"What happened?"

Lily turned to Dumbledore whose eyes were as bright as sapphires dancing in the moonlight. He was wearing blue robes with pearl and crystal embroidery; he wore a blue top hat.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Well, now we know why they ran." He murmured, obviously disappointed. Dumbledore turned to him, not out of surprise but in thought.

"Voldemort . . . ran. Interesting. Do you know why?" some people flinched at the sound of his name.

"You of course. Everyone knows that it's you that he fears the bloody most." Sirius declared, waving his hands up in the air as if it was the easiest question to be answered.

"Actually, we—well I—was hoping that you knew why they ran." Remus asked, looking at his friend incredulously.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." James smiled, shaking his mates hands and turning to Lily. "Let's go home."

**A/N: (Quick chapter . . .) This is my first actual action scene . . . did I do OK? Yes . . . *sticks tongue out* no? Well, I think you'd have to be pretty senile if you didn't like it. Haha. 'Tis not my favorite anyways.  
Well, I'm just gloating now because I just went to see Eclipse last night . . . it was epic. Haha. Opening night was totally worth it.  
Alrighty now, everyone have your quills? Good. Now I want you to right ONE review below (review button). Explain to me WHAT you liked about it. You MAY begin.  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	37. Love Mail

Lily woke early, her restless sleeper of a fiancé sleeping next to her. It had definitely been a rough night—and it didn't help that she had work today, either. She sighed and stepped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea.

The tea warmed Lily's throat as she slowly swallowed it. She was endlessly tired, but she had to work. Not only was it going to keep her occupied during the day, but it would also help with the Order, not that she was going to tell James that.

After the tea, she dressed quickly and flooed herself to the Ministry.

People rushed around her, pushing and shoving their way through. She was used to this already—having being with the Ministry for a couple weeks now.

She remembered her first love mail she had received. Lily didn't even know you could get love mail. It was definitely something she wasn't expecting, let alone this job being a little difficult.

_Dear Miss Evans,  
Thank you so much for writing this column. I need to know who has died in this bloody war, and I thought they were going to cut off this column. I'll be looking forward to next weeks._

_Thank you again. (P.S. I especially liked the paragraph on Anne Rodemacher. She was one of my classmates. Your description of her was nearly as accurate as I could put her as).  
Yours Sincerely,  
Jesslin Imbersesta_

Lily remembered rereading that letter until the ends of the parchment were frayed. Actually, she still carried it around in her robes. It felt like her lucky charm—well, lucky parchment, to be more accurate.

Lily was now sitting in her desk, marveling her work. It never got old: the feeling that she got inside her stomach every time she finished. She felt that people needed to know these people's stories. It had her heart and soul, and most of her ink. She was sending it to the editor as soon as she possibly could.

"Stacy!" Lily called, walking up to her desk. She looked up instantly and smiled sweetly.

"Yes?"

"I have my column done." Lily answered optimistically, almost bouncing up and down in joy.

Stacy smiled and shook her head. "Give it here. I'm going in that direction anyway." She stuck her hand out and Lily placed the piece of parchment into her hand and walked back to her desk. She folded her hands and leaned against the table in joy. For being so tired, she felt very accomplished.

It was a few hours until she got another letter list of people she would have to write up. She sighed drastically, scanning the paper sympathetically. She quickly took a bite of the bagel in her hand (it was lunch time).

One name stood out of the whole group.

_Annabeth Masen—Missing _

Her eyes froze on the parchment. Annabeth. The Annabeth she went to school with. She was a half-blood, not muggle-born. _Why_, she thought slowly. _How could someone do that to someone so innocent?_

After a few more hours of working, doing nothing more than look at more depressing lists of names and continuous writing, she called it a day (technically night) and headed home.

Lily and James were going out tonight, with their friends instead of staying home and eat burnt meals. They decided to go to a muggle restaurant—they figured that no one in their ruddy minds would know what they were talking about, so it guarantee them some privacy.

"A booth," Sirius said, almost glaring at the waiter. The man nodded and grabbed seven menus.

The group followed slowly and sat down in the booth slowly. The waiter handed them the menus, then leaving them ad saying their waiter would be here shortly.

"When is it going to end?" Alice sighed, her eyes focused on the menu in front of her.

Lily cocked an eyebrow unsurely. "We just got here, Alice."

Alice shook her head, backtracking. She then looked up at everyone around the table; they were all looking curiously at her. "No. What I meant was: when is this ruddy war going to end?"

"I know," Remus nodded, glancing up at Alice after he had looked away.

The waitress had arrived. "Hullo, my name is Fran. What can I get you to drink?" she had a nasally voice. Her hair was a mousy brown and had dark, hazel eyes. Fran's noise was scrunched up, as if there was a bad stench in the air.

"I'll have some water," Lily said casually, folding the menu in front of her and folding her hands on top of it.

"Firewhisky," Sirius said, smiling broadly. Lily's eyes widened in shock. She kicked him under the table, along with the rest of the group. "OW!" the waitress, who was already wearing a weird expression, was now grimacing in shock. "I-I mean, wine would be a fine choice . . . ?" it came out more as a question than anything else.

Then the rest of the group submitted their orders of drinks and food, following a lot of laughter. They talk endlessly about memories from school—obviously bringing up Lily's distaste for James.

"Hey!" Lily said, a little laugh to the edge of her voice. "It's not my fault he was a big toerag!"

"Oh!" James said, throwing his arms around her shoulders. "You think I was a toerag now, eh?" Lily laughed. "I figure you thought I was a git too, huh?"

"You _know_ that is how I felt about you!"

"Good thing I straightened up . . . or I might be getting glares every meeting."

"Speaking of meeting," Alice said. "When will you have a meeting for the lovely wedding of yours?" Alice had ended her question with batting her eyelashes. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't know."

Alice's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "What?"

"You heard me."

Alice shook her head, but didn't press on with it. "Hey," Lily said slowly, remembering the list at work. "Did you know Annabeth Masen is missing?" Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lily understood why—it had to be over a year since the actually talked to her.

"You mean the one who was all depressed in our seventh year?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his wine. Lily nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah!" said Alice, as if a light bulb had clicked over her head. "She was the one that used to hang around us—until she found the Ravenclaws."

Lily nodded, and then their food came. They ate in harmony, talking and laughing. She noted that they should get out more, together, and told everyone that. Soon, though, too soon Alice announced that she should get going (her hand was consciously on her stomach).

"We should get going too," said Lily, her face firm at a crestfallen James. He sighed and nodded at his friends.

"I'll talk to you later,"

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to iheartho96 and Malory14. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I know it probably isn't satisfactory, but I'm going camping today and I wanted to get this chapter up. Today. **

**Oh, and I was going to do a hate mail piece, but I couldn't think of anything mean. I guess my brain is just dead at the moment.**

**I love reviews. Seriously, their beast.  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	38. Splendid Memories

Lily placed a hand on her stomach consciously, smiling with bliss. She had come accustomed to doing this in the past two months. Lily was now showing a little—she was pregnant for a good three months now. It seemed more to her though, and whenever Lily would mention this to James, he would deny it and say "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

But the bigger stomach wasn't the only thing that was new. Lily now wore a ring on her left hand; a marriage ring. She instantly blushed at the thought. The marriage had been small; something that she thought too many people exaggerated over.

Lily never did want a big wedding. She remembered as a little girl, discussing weddings with Tuney; Petunia had always wanted attention, so wanting a big wedding didn't surprised her—now. Lily didn't understand selfishness as a five year old. And Petunia did have a large wedding.

But, Lily had decided against it. She didn't have a big family. The only living relatives she had were mum and sadly her sister's family. James, on the other hand, had a larger family—but not too large.

She could remember the day perfectly. She knew it was going to be on her mind for a very long time.

Lily woke early that morning—out of eagerness. Today was the day. It was the day that she was going to fully belong to something; something she enjoyed. Something she loved with all her heart. Something she was _in love_ with.

James Potter.

Her lips moved up in one swift motion; she was smiling a completely genuine smile. _Lily Potter_. She was now trembling with excitement. The names fit so well together.

She hoped out of bed and nearly ran into Alice—who was staying with Lily while James and his mates went out for the bachelor party; they would be back by—well, before the wedding . . . Lily hoped.

"Watch it!" Alice smacked her on the arm. "You're definitely excited."

Lily nodded quickly, her wide smile spreading across her face again. "It's my wedding day," she paused while her smile became more mischievous. "As I recall on your wedding day you were so excited that you ruined the wedding cake _before_ the wedding started."

Alice's smile faded and face flushed with scarlet. "Well—it's not my fault that all the foods were being made at my parent's house." Lily laughed and hugged Alice.

"Thank you for being my Maid of Honor!"

Alice patted her on the head and wiggled her way out of Lily's arms. "Yes, yes, I believe that would be seventieth time that you have thanked me . . ." now she hugged Lily. "There is no need though. We'll be best friends forever . . . even that—both of our children will be in school together!"

Lily smiled wider at the memory of her announcement of her pregnancy. Lily had apparated over to the Longbottom's flat on an early Saturday morning—they were going shopping for her wedding dress (they would be picking up her mother afterwards).

The news had been bugging Lily for weeks and she had wanted to tell Alice terribly. So the announcement came out in a loud rush.

"Okay, so we should probably get on with it . . ." Alice grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

Lily's normally wavy deep red hair was now elegantly curly and piled on top of her head. She didn't wear a lot of make-up; Lily denied it. Her white dress was already pulled over her head and she was standing behind the large doors, waiting for the music to start.

Lily glanced over at the man standing next to her. Since Lily's father was deceased and James' father was in the hospital, she had asked Remus to walk her down the aisle.

"Thanks for doing this," she whispered to him. Her cheeks were already flushed but more blushed blended in. That was the reason why she never needed blush.

Remus replied with a simple "No problem" and slipped his arm under hers as the music started up.

The aisle wasn't that long; in fact, the church wasn't even that large. There were only ten rows of pews and a little altar up front. The church was decorated a little in a royal blue (Lily's color) such as the ends of the pews and the flowers in Lily's and the bridesmaids' hands.

Lily's eyes, though, were on James. He was smiling his arrogant smile that he had worn all through school; the one that had always irritated Lily to the bone. But now it was her favorite one—the one that showed that he had what he wanted.

The rest of the ceremony flew past in a blur. Lily was smiling with joy as she swam in James' hazel eyes. They were now her favorite color: hazel. It was a perfect hazel too. Not too light and not too dark.

The only other thing she noticed was the warmth of his hands as he placed the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. It felt like a nice, soft blanket warming every part of her body.

"I now announce you husband and wife."

And suddenly every humanely sense was James Potter.

The reception was at a park deserted park. People buzzed and congratulated—several times, actually. There were only a limited number of people there—including most of the Order. Some people, though, hadn't come because they didn't want to be out in the open. Lily had cursed Voldemort to hell when she heard their decline.

"Lily, I want you to meet someone." James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her across a patch of grass to a man and a woman.

The man turned to the Potters with a smile on his face. The man, Lily noted, looked about ten years older than the jet-black haired woman next to them. His face had forming wrinkles on his face. His chocolate eyes sparkled at the meer sight of them.

The woman, though, looked at least in her late twenties or early thirties. The black hair flowed down her back in natural spirals. Then, she turned to them. She was more beautiful than she imagined. She had a rounded face with rounded features; her sapphire jewel eyes blazed with bliss.

Her hands were occupied with a bundle of blankets.

"Lily," James smiled, squeezing Lily's hand. "this is my Denise and Bernard." Then he paused and looked at the woman's hands.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She smiled. "I've never met any of James' family before—besides his father."

"Yes, it is a pity." The man's eyes were sorrowful—as if James' father meant something to him. "definitely was an idol for me when I was a boy."

The lady spoke up then. "Shh!" she said. "She just went to sleep!" Denise blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Lily." She eyed the baby in a hungry way, lightly sweeping snow off the baby's face.

"What's her name?" Lily asked sweetly, mesmerized at the beauty of the baby.

It had been a while since she had seen a baby. Her cousins hadn't had any babies yet and her sister, well, she was sure she wasn't going to be seeing her or her new baby for a while.

"Aelwen."

Lily's smile widened. "What a beautiful name." Lily commented, taking James' hand into hers. She was suddenly excited for her baby to come.

"It was nice seeing you again." James said, starting to pull Lily again. She looked up into her husband's face a little confused, but sighed.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you." Lily and James walked towards the tents before Lily said anything more. "Who was _that?_"

He sighed and smiled a little. "It's hard to explain." James sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. Lily grimaced; it had been so long since he had done it. She had hoped that he had come out of that habit. "My dad's younger brother . . . His original wife died after he had his first child—which died soon after his wife—I mean, you can tell he's rather young."

"Yeah . . . late forties?"

James nodded. "And he got married again about six years ago." He grimaced. "And I guess he really wanted a kid . . . ." He paused and scrutinized nothing in particular. "I'm sure his wife wanted a child too, though."

"That was a beautiful baby," Lily said quietly, printing the baby's face into her head. "Do you know how old she is?" Her breath did little circles in the air, dancing around Lily's face. She waited impatiently for the answer.

"I think she was born in October."

Lily smiled again and pulled James' head down for a kiss.

Lily sighed, plastering a smile on her face. She just couldn't believe that it had been two months ago. It just didn't seem real. She could still remember Alice pulling her out of the house to go and test cakes at a local bakery. It seemed like yesterday.

A pang of fear swept through Lily.

At the last Order meeting, and at the Ministry, Lily had only begun to realize how bad it was with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It was horrible, actually. The disappearances, black mailing, and murdering.

Lily looked behind her at James. He was breathing in and out slowly. His hair was messy and his arms were sprawled out over the bed. Lily couldn't believe how much she actually loved him.

If only they could be like this forever. Just the two of them, and this new-coming baby.

**A/N: So this was basically the chapter of their wedding. Yeah, yeah, I didn't want to do it in the present. I thought it would be better if I did it this way.  
Yeah, I'm sure James didn't have an Uncle named Bernard (I thought of that name off the spot. It reminds me of Bernard from **_**The Santa Claus**_**) and an Aunt called Denise of a cousin named Aelwen. **

**So, please review. It would be lovely if you did (:  
~ChuddleyCanons**


	39. Goodbye

_You were my best friend. I had loved you. You were always there for me. I was always there for you. You were among my closest beings I had ever met. You kept me on my toes while I watched over you as James and his mates came over to you to taunt you—as much as you hated it, I did save you._

_But, you saved me. You were there for me when Petunia dumped me when I went to Hogwarts. You were there to reassure me that James was just a prat who only wanted me to do his homework. You were there for me when Alice and I fought. _

_But you also left me lonely. You got new friends. You found your own crowd. You found something deep in those people that I'll never understand. You had a good heart—you mostly did the right thing._

_You were taunted and picked on—I pitied you. I wanted to be there for you, but you rejected me. You fought too, though. So you can't blame the Marauders for all of it. All of you detested each other. It is understandable. _

_You were right about so many things! Hogwarts was unbelievable—you were right, I did love that school. Petunia was only jealous. Thank you for filling me up with contentment while telling me that. Yes, Potions was the best class. I was actually good at it! _

_Hogesmeade was amazing. Especially _The Three Broomsticks_. I'll thank you for letting me buy you some butterbeer. You always were so stubborn with money. I'll thank you for letting me buy your mum a _Christmas_ present, also._

_But you were wrong—about numerous things. _Gryffindor_ was amazing. I am sorry that I wasn't a _Slytherin_ and that I wasn't with you. Quiditch wasn't so bad. It's our sport. You have to love it!_

_You were wrong about _Zonkos_. It wasn't just for immature, childish five year olds. I rather enjoyed that store. It reminded me of a childhood with toys I could've played with Petunia. You were wrong about Alice. She was nice, my Gryffindor best friend—and the best Auror I have ever seen._

_You were wrong about _James Potter_._

_You were wrong about him. I was wrong about him. I had to see through everything: all of his pigheadedness, arrogance, just him being a dimwitted git in general. He grew up. _

_He's everything I could have ever imagined about. He's just, well, everything. He's funny, supportive, stubborn, smart, and handsome, has the most beautiful eyes had ever seen—hazel. A creamy hazel. He's strong, too. James is going to my child's father. I love him, with all my heart._

You_ disappointed me. _You_ didn't grow up. _You_ fell. _You_ kept getting younger and younger. _You_ turned out to be a monster. _You_ were cruel, cruel to muggle-borns. And to us. My friends. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Alice, and Frank. _

You_ started fights, too. _You_ were my best friend. I loved you. I wanted you to be at my wedding, but I couldn't come around to invite you. Maybe I just wanted the ten year old Sev back. He left though, a long time ago. The one I know now is too foreign to me. _

_I have say goodbye. I can't dwell on the past of you not being there for me. I can't dwell on the fact that I lost you through the seven years at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry. I love you. You were my brother. _

_Goodbye _SeverusSnape_._

Lily wiped some tears away from her face, sniffled a little, and folded the piece of parchment. She grabbed for the envelope and placed it gently inside the folded paper. She then closed it, sealing it with wax, blew on it, and opened up an old box from underneath the bed.

It was an old, withering antique box. It was a perfect place to seal away the remaining, regrettable place of her heart. It was time to move away from that part of her life. She was done with thinking about it.

She placed the undelivered message in it gently, as if she was carrying a baby. She thought, if this was a piece of her heart that she was disposing of, she might as well treat it like royalty. And that was what she was doing.

Lily closed the lid and carefully shoved it underneath the bed.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, wiping away a whole new round of tears. She didn't want to think about him after this. She wanted him gone. "Never forget me."

And so was gone with Severus Snape.

**A/N: Okay, don't get confused. This was just Lily finally saying goodbye to the Severus Snape that she remembered. Obviously she has to say goodbye. I just figured this had to be the best way to do that. So, please don't get confused or say this chapter is pointless.  
I think Lily's and Severus' friendship was something worth cherishing—when it was worth even that much. But Severus did ruin it—and Lily coped with it. She found new happiness, and that was what she was trying to tell Snape in the letter. Although, Snape didn't find complete happiness without Lily, he did make that decision. And she had made hers.  
Peace out and review!  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	40. The Meeting

The Order's meeting started off in a daze. Dumbledore had stood up at the head of the long table in the Shrieking Shack, looking tense and forbidden; grave news was what he had to tell them. The giants had fallen to Voldemort.

The first response to this announcement was uproar. Sirius was shouting in refuge, calling out names Lily could barely even believe that had come out of his mouth. It hadn't occurred to Lily to be worried or frustrated with this news at all—the giants were bound to have fallen sometime.

Hagrid seemed a little unrest, also. His face was torn between trust and hurt. His mother, Fridwulfa, was a heartless giantess who prowled the northern woods of England. Lily could only begin to manage the pain Hagrid was feeling.

"How could this have happened?" Sirius demanded, acid pouring from every word he spoke. Lily glanced over at James, who was sitting next to Sirius across the table, and saw he too was in full rage.

"Giants are greedy—I'm sure Voldemort will give them something in return. Something of great value, I expect. If he conquers the Ministry, I believe he will order the Ministry to empty the vaults of muggle-borns and half-bloods of whatever valuable item that may be contained in it." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But this is _insane_." Sirius retorted, standing up from his seat. "With Voldemort having the giants on his side, it'll only be a matter of time before they start crashing through London!"

"I _know_."

"Sirius is right, Dumbledore." James agreed, folding his hands on the table. "We can't just wait here for them to make a move. Spying on them four months ago did nothing whatsoever."

"I know."

Lily rested her head on the table. The baby, who had only begun to move around, was now taking full advantage of that. Lily rested her hand on her stomach, hoping that that would ease the pain. It didn't.

She turned to Alice who was sitting next to her and murmured that she had to go to the bathroom, and if anyone asked, tell them she'd be right back.

So Lily, who was now walking out of the room, sighed with relief. At least if she started to yelp in pain a little, she wouldn't have to have the whole Order notice.

She quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door with a _slam_. She felt useless to the Order in this condition. She had recently quit her job at the ministry, saying that her family was the most important thing to her now. She couldn't fight—not with James hovering over her _and_ the baby. And she didn't want to fight if it meant that she'd be endangering the baby.

So what could she do? Lily didn't want to be a hindrance to anyone—but she was here, prepared for anything. So she could be prepared for anything after the baby was born. She wanted to protect her child with her life. And if it meant not participating in anything (although this was established by everyone in the Order) she was going to do it. She didn't want James—the man she loves—to lose two people in one murder.

Lily dipped her hand into the running water and splashed some of the coolness on her face. She couldn't possibly fall asleep while everyone was talking, but she wanted to take precaution. She didn't think it would be appropriate for a snoring pregnant woman to sleep at a dining room table.

After being done with that, she walked out of the room and headed for the meeting room, again.

**A/N: 'Ello, mates! Short chapter, eh? I think we just needed a meeting in the story, so here it is. And I think this chapter is explaining how she can't really do anything, being almost four/five months pregnant and how much she loves Harry already. XD. **

**Please review! It is very much appreciated :D  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	41. The Baptism

Lily could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she positioned the dress on her body. She was nervous—more nervous than she had ever been. She hardly knew the people, and then, _bam!_ She was being asked to be a Godparent.

James had been oblivious for some reason. Sure, it was his Uncle who was bestowing his daughter into his hands if something happened. But Lily? She had only met James' Uncle Bernard and Aunt Denise once. And that was at her wedding.

It wasn't that fact that had her heart pounding. It was the fact that if something did happen to James' Uncle and Aunt, she would have two kids to take care of. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.

But the odds of that happening were slim, she believed. The baby—Aelwen—was a pureblood, after all, wasn't she?

"Almost ready in there?" James chuckled, knocking on the door. Lily took a retreating glance at herself in the mirror. The dress she had chosen was a flow-y one that ended around her knees. It was her mother's. It oddly reminded Lily of the clothes that hippies wore in the sixties. But that was just the pattern and the way the dress was designed.

"Almost." Lily squeaked, walking to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Her hair locks had been formed beautifully today, which Lily had thanked numerous of times. It was piled up on her head; curls were hanging down her back.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked alright. Being done with that, she walked to the door and opened it. James was standing there in a nice white dress shirt and black pants.

"You look _dashing_." James teased, smiling his marauder smile. Lily's eyes narrowed and she stepped out of the door.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" she asked cautiously, her eyes still narrowed.

James erupted into a round of laughter that easily made Lily agitated. She didn't want to be teased—not today, at least. She huffed frustrated and headed for the staircase that led into the hallway of the main floor.

They had recently moved to a small town called _Godric's Hallow_. Lily and James had noted while moving that the muggles who resided there must not know much about the town's history because it was named after a _wizard_. The Head of Gryffindor, to be exact. _Godric Gryffindor_. It was one of the reasons the Potters were drawn to this village.

This place had more history, indeed, that the muggles did not know about. Dumbledore had grown up here along with his brother and sister. Dumbledore's neighbor was also a historical figure, who still lived in this town to this day. Bathilda Bagshot. Lily had recently had tea with her.

"Lily, don't be upset." James pleaded, pounding down the steps after Lily. She rolled her eyes and grabbed for her coat. "Gah, could you please talk with your hormones and ask them if they could take a day off? I really don't want to be fighting the whole baptism—"

"Hormones!" Lily snorted, pulling her coat on. "Hah! That would be the least of my worries. They aren't the reason—"

"The hell they aren't." James retorted. "I can't wait for this baby to born. It'll be so nice to not have every word that I say thrown into my face."

"Hah!" Lily snorted again. "Of course you'd want that! So we can be up at all hours of the night?"

James smiled the marauder smile again. "Well, you already are."

"Oh, piss off, Potter."

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Lily's hand, no matter her protest. "_You_ don't know where the Baptism is." Lily rolled her eyes and huffed out air again furiously.

They arrived right before the ceremony began. They took their seats in the front row, both aggravated at each other and waited patiently for the minister to begin the vows on the quiet little girl.

The man had a loud voice that bellowed from each corner of the church. Luckily for Lily, it kept her mind off James and her anger towards him.

Soon the Potters had to stand up in front of the small crowd attending the Baptism. They said their part, and sat back down and watched the rest of the ceremony.

"You did lovely." Denise gushed, smiling in appreciation at the two Potters. She held the wet baby in her arms, who was now bundled in several blankets. "Bernard and I are grateful."

"Don't be, Aunt Denise." James smiled. "We're grateful that you asked us to be the Godparents."

Lily, with a tight smile towards James, agreed. "Yes, we most definitely are." Her eyes scanned James' face out of the side of her eye. He was as tense as she was, she noted gleefully.

James grabbed her hand, and Lily, reluctantly, allowed it. She was sure that it wouldn't be right for her to rash out at him in front of his aunt—and the baby. Who would want to disturb the innocent little thing?

"We should get going, Aunt Denise." He said, nodding his head a little in proper mannerism. Lily had to turn away to hide her scowl. _What an actor he is!_ Lily thought hastily, furrowing her eyebrows in fury. "We have some things to take care of back at the house. Just bought, actually." _Oh, of course he had to add _that_ in_.

"Mhmm." Lily mused, glaring at the party people around her. She hesitantly moved her head over to look at James' Aunt Denise to smile tensely at her. Then, as if the will power of God had denied James' request, her hormones brought Lily's already frightening mood even worse.

Lily suddenly felt like she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't care if she was now being rude to James' aunt. She didn't care if she was squeezing James' hand so hard it hurt. All she wanted now was to go home, prop her feet up, and eat. Eat _vanilla_ ice cream.

"Oh! Alright, you two." Denise said graciously, smiling widely. With her free hand she swept back some hair that had fallen out of her loose bun. "Have a safe twenty second journey home." She grabbed Lily's shoulder, shook it a little, did the same with James, and walked off.

James didn't say anything before they disapparated back to their flat. Neither of their moods lightened as they did as they pleased, back at Godric's Hollow. Both glaring at each other every second they could; scowling at whatever the other was holding or the way they did something.

"You were rather rude to Denise." James said calmly, flipping through the Daily Prophet like an old man. _Coward_, Lily barked mentally. _Too cowardly to face me face to face_. "It was me that you were mad at. You didn't have to let your rare devil horns come out at the end, there."

"You're sure a prick, Potter." Lily snarled half tempted to chuck the large bowl of vanilla ice cream at his head. Or better yet, hex him with one of the spells from their days in school, just to freshen the memories. "Why don't you go blow up or ruin something? You're obviously good at doing _that_."

Definitely getting the message that Lily was implying, he stood up, stomped over to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket. And with a bang of the closing door, he was gone.

Lily gawked at the door for a few moments, completely bewildered at the reaction he had taken. She had been completely prepared for a fight. She wanted one. That's what she had been intending for. Maybe she had just been looking for trouble.

She definitely made a problem, though, no doubt.

Sighing a little, Lily stood up. She stretched and slowly walked to the sink to rinse out the rest of the uneaten ice cream. Fighting was so not worth the aftermath. Her conscious was just too alert and ready to scold Lily.

After the dishes, she raced like a turtle to the coat hanger to grab her own sweater and wrapped it around her body, along with her scarf and opened the door. An ice cold spring wind smacked Lily right in the face, making her snuggle into her sweater and scarf. She took one step and walked out into the night.

Lily had no idea where to start looking for James. He could possibly be in the pub, she had considered. A mental image of him gulping down beer after beer sent a tremor down her spine. She had seen him drunk, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Possibly just wandering around? Maybe he disapparated to Sirius' or Remus'? Possibly even Peter's, although she reckoned he wouldn't be much help in this principle. She sighed a little and moved towards a large bush and positioned herself behind it.

The image that popped up into her mind was Remus' flat, so that was where she was headed.

Lily's arms were folded across her chest the entire time of the teleportation. She hoped that she wasn't going to disturb Remus; if she was lucky, he would only be reading a book or the _Daily Prophet_.

Remus was snoring on the ripped up couch. A little dejected, she walked around the place. She had hoped that James had come here, rather than Sirius'. Remus would have the best listening ear and opinion. Sirius would just tell James to get her back. She didn't want to be angry with James _again_.

She walked around the small place twice. James wasn't here, so with deep concern and agony, she headed off to Sirius' flat.

Sirius' flat wasn't much to look at. It was an old apartment over a shop in Diagon Alley. It had an old musty smell that could make even a dog gag in protest. Sighing a little, she turned around and scowled at all of the clothes on the floor. It didn't seem like he had been here in a while, Lily mused. Then with a tinge of remembrance, she recalled him mentioning that he was bunking over at Remus' for a while, although he hadn't been at his flat while Lily had been there.

Lily sighed in defeat and disapparated back to her home. James would eventually come back, after he cooled off. Then she would apologize and hope for their tempers to not go at each other again.

But hey, people who aren't afraid to go at each other's heads are truly in love.

**A/N: This was an enjoyable chapter to write. I thought there had to be some squalls (I feel so grown up using grown up words XD) in this story sometime. I'm sure they were far from a perfect couple.  
Okay, so you see why Aelwen and James' Aunt and Uncle are important now. I figured if James came from a pureblood family, there had to be someone who wanted him as a Godfather. He'd be a fun Godfather (:  
I've never been to a baptism (I'm technically the youngest in my extended family, so whose would I go to?) so I just did this out of memory of what I learned. I hope I did alright, even though I hardly wrote anything about it. Haha.  
Reviews make me happy, and a happy author writes more chapters.  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	42. To Mourn

The tears fell as realization hit Lily. With her shoulders slumped, she gasped into a long, loud sob. James wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Lily felt as if she had no air. The gasps started coming quickly, making it inevitable for her to attempt calming down. She didn't have the oomph.

The rain started falling down then, as if the sky was also mourning over Lily's mum's death. Water splattered over the waxed casket, making it look glossier then it already had. But in Lily's eyes it all looked like a large brown blob. The tears were only starting to come harder.

Oddly enough, the rain comforted Lily. It felt as if someone was mourning with her; someone who felt the same as her. Maybe it was her mum, crying because Lily and Petunia were in grief.

Lily and James were the only ones left outside by the casket. Not even Petunia had the willpower to stay by her mother's side. She probably couldn't handle the pain.

But Lily could—or at least she had been trying. She had been prepared for something like this to happen. For someone in the Order to die. She had been mentally preparing for something like this; saying that 'You have to be strong. The world isn't made up of tulips and daisies. It also has fall and winter. People die, whether they want to or not.'

But what she wasn't prepared for was for her mother to pass. It had been a nasty surprise for Lily and her sister when their mum called up saying that she had a large tumor in her brain that the doctors had just discovered. Mrs. Evans only lasted a week after that discovery.

During that time Lily and Petunia had almost bonded. Awkwardly, though, and hardly any talk, but they had sat there, around their mother's bed in peace. They did it for her, though, their mum. It was what she had always wanted, Mrs. Evans had told them. To see them happy with each other once again.

Lily had completely been prepared for the blaming of their mum's death. But, it never came. The shock must've been too much for Petunia to blame anyone. Not the doctors, no one. Lily understood that Petunia and mum had a very close relationship.

But how could something like this happen to Lily? How come she always received the bad end of things, when she did all the right? It didn't make sense. How could _her_ mum, the one who had given birth to Lily, just _die?_

James stood up then. Lily didn't budge when he looked down at her, or when he asked if she wanted to go inside with the rest of the people at the funeral. How could she go inside when her mother was out here, lying under the rain? She shook her head and continued to sit there, watching the casket.

At that moment, this is where she wanted to be. Making up all of the time with her mum that she had missed while attending Hogwarts.

**A/N: *Sniffle, sniffle* so sad. I liked writing this chapter (no, I don't like writing about sad people or **_**dead**_** people.) but, there was a lot of emotion in here for Lily. My grandpa had lung cancer and then towards the end he got a tumor in his brain, and within the week, he died. So, I kinda know what she's going through.  
Herrrrrm, this chapter is definitely describing my feelings right now. I'm starting school tomorrow :(. Wish me luck. I'm going to **_**freaking need**_** it.  
Review to make Lily (and me) feel better!  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	43. The Remembering Gift

At that moment, a Calico kitten walked past the window atop the garden bed that rested on the side of the house. Bewildered, Lily dropped a fork into the sink in surprise. A cat? A _wandering_ cat?

Out of complete curiosity, she started stepping closer and closer to the window. The cat had long jumped off the house, and in hoping for the beautiful animal to come back, she kneeled on the ground and rested her arms up on the windowsill.

What she would love to have a cat. Lily had had one when she was younger. _Naomi_, she recalled the cat's name to have been. The cat had been a black cat. She remembered Petunia and her always being worried that the cat would bring an omen to the family—in her first year at Hogwarts she learned that black cats are nothing but animals witches and wizards used to keep for company, making muggles worry about what those cats could do.

The kitten had returned. Now walking slowly to Lily on the windowsill, she couldn't help but smile in bliss. How long had it been since she had seen a cat? Two years? Had it been that long since she had been at Hogwarts? It seemed unreal.

But yet, it was real. She was nineteen now, and she could almost remember every detail of what had happened in the past two years. A lot of big things had happened. Voldemort continuously rise to power, Sirius' and Lily's final truce, Alice and Frank's engagement and wedding; and Lily and James'.

The pet graciously leapt into her arms unpronounced and started snuggling into her chest. Surprised, she started caressing the cat's fur, which enabled the kitten's cute purring. Lily chuckled at the sound.

_If only James could see this kitten_, Lily thought. _He would have to let me keep it! Or I'd beat him upside the head_. But then, the thought of this adorable kitten having an owner crept into her consciousness.

"Well," she said quietly, rubbing her hand over the animal's head. "I think it might be a good idea to bring you down to the animal shop. I'm sure your owners will be looking for you."

"No they won't."

Lily stiffened at the sound of the voice. She glanced at the cat. James' voice couldn't have come from the cat. He had to be here somewhere.

And her lingering question was soon answered when James strode from the hallway and into the sitting room with a large smile on his face. Lily cocked an eyebrow at his cockiness that was apparent at every inch of his face.

"You aren't suggesting that we keep the cat, are you?" Lily asked, a little disapprovingly, although she longed to keep it. "There are people out there who are probably looking for her. What would you do if I was the kitten you were looking for?"

James smile flickered to his marauders. Lily scowled and deeply wished she hadn't referred to herself being the kitten. He'd probably respond to that in some seductive way. "I'd scower the whole town for you, Lily Potter!" he pretended to have a sword in his hand, just like their first year at Hogwarts when he was discussing what house he wanted to be in with Severus. Obviously everything after that didn't go too well, so Lily tried to not remember the rest. "And I bought it for you, Lil's"

Lily's eyes popped open and she leapt up into the air, now running to James as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) and brought him down into a tight hug. James chuckled at the rough gesture. "You remembered! You remembered!" she incessantly ranted, jumping up and down like a little girl. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

James backed up a little and held up his hands. "Wait. I think this would be a perfect time for you to pick a name before someone names him 'Pufflepants'."

Lily laughed. "'Pufflepants'? What kind of name is that?" she questioned, making a gagging noise. "I like Aerilyn. It's really unpopular and I think it fits her well."

"Aerilyn?" James repeated. "Sounds good to me. At least we won't confuse the cat with a popular name."

Lily shook her head and laughed, calling out the cat's name. The cat had disappeared when Lily had stood up. Lily laughed again as the cat bounced out from the hallway, looking like a goof with an idiotically adorable face.

**A/N: So Lily finally got the cat she wanted from who knows how many chapters ago. YAY! Haha. I know that some people say that having a cat while pregnant isn't good or whatever (I researched it ) and apparently you don't have to get rid of a cat when you're pregnant if you are careful. So, Lily will just be careful (:  
*Hums favorite song* Please review! I adore reviews! They make me feel happy and squishy inside :D  
P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **_**PurpleMonkeyDishwashers **_**who is my 125th reviewer. SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU! I forgot I was doing the 'chapter dedication' thingy. When I remembered I was like: "Oh shit . . . now I have to go to my reviews and count back to the 125****th**** reviewer. Dammit!"  
Oh, and before I forget, Hedda94 is my 150****th**** reviewer. Next chapter will most likely be dedicated to you . . . unless it is a sad chapter.  
Reviews are beast. No, seriously, they are.**

**~ChuddleyCanons~**


	44. The Names

**Dedicated to me friend **_**Hedda94**_**. (:**

Spring was Lily's least favorite season. It brought out the worse in her: allergies, irritable attitudes, and not to mention swelling was starting to begin. Oh, Lily was joyful about that.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She loved the colors, _flowers_, the smell of the earth coming back to life (that is, when she can smell). She also loved Cherry Blossom trees, although they only bloomed for a few weeks of season. They were her favorite tree.

The way the pink flowers blossomed gracefully, spreading its pedals beautifully. She loved them entirely . . . until they died and fell onto the lawn. They were horrible to pick up. Luckily, James would be doing that—as they did have a Cherry Blossom on their front lawn.

Lily sighed a little miserably—sniffling as she nearly choked on the air she had just inhaled. She grabbed a Kleenex and blew into it, making a terrible nasal noise. She could just not wait for spring to be over. Then it would be one more season closer to her having her baby.

Lily and James had been discrete on the matter of the baby for some time. It wasn't that they didn't care for it; no, it was just that with Lily's mother's death and the Order, things have been out of whack.

So deciding baby names had been at the back of their mind.

And, it had only occurred to Lily the previous night. She had almost spent the whole night lying awake in the king sized bed, scolding herself for not being prepared. What if her water suddenly broke and the baby was born prematurely? Would the baby lie in the crib in the unfinished baby's room nameless (not that they _had_ a crib)? Frank and Alice already had their two names decided: Leah and Neville. And they had been done with that _months_ ago.

Sniffling again, she grabbed for a Kleenex; more out of frustration. She could start a list now, and hope for James to approve of the names she had written down. _Or_, she could do this with her husband, like any normal family. But she didn't have the patience for him to return from the _Leaky Cauldron_.

She shuffled to the bookcase and grabbed and old, dusty book. It's title (written in a dull gold) was unadorned: Book of Baby Names. Simple and straight to the point. That was just what Lily wanted, in some ways.

She flipped through the pages, indolently tracing her hand over the names she liked. Lily wrote them down sloppily on a blank piece of parchment she had snatched from a pile of bills.

Lily wanted a rare name. Something that was hardly heard of. She wanted the name to be unique; just like the child she was going to bare.

But one name in particular. One that had been lingering in her mind the previous night. It wasn't very rare. In fact, it was a rather popular name in the Potter family. And she wanted to continue the tradition.

_James._

Lily's hand lingered over the parchment before scrawling it down. She was suddenly in love with the name. She wanted her son; that is, if it was a son, to be named _James_. It was perfect; and it didn't break any tradition on James' part.

James arrived home just short of six thirty at night. Lily hadn't been expecting for him to be home for dinner; obviously, since he had been at the Leaky Cauldron. Lily was prepared; the moment he got home, she would call him over to the dining room and have him sit down and go through the list of names she had written.

"List of names?" James repeated after Lily had explained what she had been doing for the past two hours. "Isn't it a little early for that?" Lily gawked at him. Had he not seen her massive stomach? Where has he been all of this time?

"James," said Lily slowly, cocking an eyebrow at his stupidity. "I'm bloody six months pregnant. I don't think it's a little early to be picking names . . . if you want my opinion."

"Eh?" He seemed to be in shock for a few moments, muttering under his breath: "Six months pregnant?" Lily smirked slightly; she didn't know if she wanted to make his idiocy any worse. She smiled wider, anyways. "Eh, alright, hand over that list."

He read through the list slowly, eyeing some names for a few seconds, and then continuing down the list.

"No."

Lily broke out of her reverie. "Um, what?" she asked dazedly. Then after she shook her head, she continued. "To what name?"

"James."

Lily's heart skipped a beat. How could he say no to that name? It was his own name, for Merlin's sake! He had to say yes! "But James, nearly all of the men in your family have been named James. It's a tradition!"

He shrugged. "Traditions are made to be broken."

She shook her head, a little agitated. Sniffling, she continued. "But your father was named '_James'_. Don't you want to name our child '_James_'; that is, if it's a boy?"

"No." James said firmly. "I don't want our child going through anything like that. Trust me on this Lil's; it's a pain in the ass. Me and my dad always got mixed up whenever someone would call 'James'."

Lily sighed and relented. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind on the name. "Fine. Whatever."

"I want Harry."

Confused, her brow's furrowed. _Harry?_ That name wasn't on the list. "Harry? That's not on the list."

"So? I like the name Harry. It's better than most of these names on here . . . And it's my middle name."

"But it's _so_ common!" she paused for a moment. "And the names on there are good ones. If it's a boy, he'll be unique."

"I vote Harry."

She sighed. "This isn't a democracy, James. We're not voting on names! We just choose the ones we like."

"And I like Harry."

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

Sighing again, she snatched the parchment out of his hand and quickly wrote down '_Harry_'.

"And look," muttered James triumphantly, slowly taking the quill and paper away from Lily. "we can have '_James_' as the middle name. We both win!"

Lily smiled at the compromise, even though she barely won. She could live with it, though. James would at least be happy; an unhappy James Potter definitely isn't fun.

James began to read the list again. And like before, he stopped at a name.

"Artemis?" he said it comical, as if it were a joke. Suddenly becoming defensive, Lily blushed and retorted.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Artemis?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing and his smile broadening. "_Artemis?_" he said once more, it coming out squeakier this time. Lily's face reddened more. She was pretty sure that she was as red as a tomato. "_Really_? _Artemis_? A _star_?"

Her back stiffened. "Sirius is named after a star. What is so wrong with naming a girl after a star?"

"But we're not in the Black family."

"But you're a pureblood from a pureblood family."

"I repeat, we are not in the Black family."

"Ugh, you're so . . . stubborn."

James smiled his marauder smile and said with complete bigheadedness: "I know."

"Are you even going to consider the name, though?" questioned Lily, inclining towards him. "Because if not, I'd like for you to move on."

He mused a while longer on the piece of parchment, scanning the page until he stopped again. "I like Adalia. It's rare—and unique. And cute, I guess."

Smiling in triumph, Lily snatched the piece of parchment away from James again and scrawled down the name. Then she paused and asked: "What do you want the middle name to be?" she said all of this while looking at the paper.

"Umm . . ." he mused, scratching his head awkwardly. Lily rolled her eyes at the habit and sighed (she did this a lot around James) and waited impatiently for him to answer. "How about Carolyn?"

"Carolyn it is."

Lily then lifted the parchment and read the two names in front of her: _Harry James Potter _and_ Adalia Carolyn Potter._

**A/N: Aha! Now they have the names chosen! This is also one of my favorite chapters . . . I have a lot of them, if you haven't noticed. Okay, I think the beginning didn't really go with the chapter, but it explained why she'll be sniffling and sneezing for the next few chapters. (Spring isn't one of my favorite seasons either. Go figure that I was actually born in that season.)  
Did you like my use of Artemis? I actually like that name. All of my friends say that I'll be cruel to my children when I'm older 'cause I'll end up naming the Nymphadora or Bellatrix one day. (I like those names). I'm not going to name my children those names, though. I just use them in sims. I'm cruel to those people (:Alrighty then, down to business. Now, I want feedback from me lovely friend Hedda94, as this chapter was dedicated to her.  
Ahhh, onto listening to the Beatles. I'm going to take a **_Ticket to Ride_** and go to **_Kansas City_**, say "**_Hey_**" to "**_Jude_**", say: "**_I Want to Hold Your Hand_,"** to Jack Sparrow(:, listen to my **_Rock and Roll____Music_**, knock on a door and get **_No Reply_**, wish for a **_Revolution_**, **_Twist and Shout_** at a dance, and finally admit it's been **_A Hard Day's__** Night**_** and sit down and watch **_Help!___**And tell everyone reading this to review**_**.**_** (Some of my favorite songs by the Beatles, if you didn't already catch that . . . I'll just shut up now . . . and I have more now, I just didn't add them. I wrote this chapter a while ago.)  
~ChuddleyCanons~**

**Okay, long Author's Note. Goodbye. It's storming out(: Okay, I'm done.  
~ChuddleyCanons~**


	45. The Newspaper

_**Dedicated to SilverLily1 (sorry I didn't tell you this sooner)**_

"Can I ask you something?"

Lily leaned her head towards James who was reclining in one of their nice and new purchased kitchen chairs. Her eyes didn't leave the muggle newspaper in her hands.

"Why do you even read that?" he pointed indigently at the wrinkled, non-moving pictured paper. "I mean . . . who is this Michael Jackson character and why is it so important that . . ." he paused for a moment and read the paper that was sprawled on the table. "that he did his first . . . solo album?"

Confused, she navigated for the article and, vaguely remembering the name and face, started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." She replied, trying to hold back her hysterics. "No, seriously." Said Lily, furrowing her brows a little as James rolled his eyes. "Petunia used to have a thing for him or something . . . he's a part of this singing group and now he's going off on his own? I don't know, it's not important."

Sighing a little agitated, James replied. "But you didn't answer my first question."

She repeated his question in her head again before answering. "Oh. I'm reading it for the Order." Rolling her eyes, she commented mentally, as she did usually every morning, that he wasn't much of a morning person. _No wonder Moony never scolded him from cursing anyone in the damn corridors in the morning_. "I think we should probably be aware of it if the muggles start to get a little, you know, _suspicious—_or if another muggle family gets_ murdered._" It was cruel how Lily sometimes took James' stupidity to her advantage.

He scowled and folded his arms. "Well—I know that—what's the point of reading the whole thing?" James spluttered. "Seriously, the pictures don't even _move_."

"The television in the living room moves." she said, not removing her eyes that she had glued onto the paper to James' face.

"Yes, but they can't bloody see us! I bet someone leaked to the muggles. That's how they got the idea for moving photographs."

If only someone would've suggested _Muggle Studies_ to him.

"Yes, yes." Lily sighed. "But I do this every Sunday, James . . . it's quite relaxing, not having to read the heart pounding news in the Daily Prophet. It's nice to know in some places of the country good things occur . . . unlike the Wizarding World, where we're mayhem central."

He shrugged a little and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go and work on the baby's room . . . again."

"Oh, stop nagging."

"I still don't understand why you are making me do this in the muggle way. I do have a wand." James muttered, stretching his arms. "I'm a wizard, for Merlin's sake!"

Lily nodded in agreement and added, "Yes, you are, but if my mum were here, she'd want to help and she wouldn't want you waving 'magical stick around' in the air."

"You're doing this for your mum?" he asked. Lily stiffened and nodded quickly, turning away from him. She wasn't still weeping over her mother's death, but she wasn't quite used to it yet. "I'm sorry." Said James quietly.

"I'm fine. Just go work on the child's room before my water breaks and it has to sleep on the table or something. I'm sure Alice would love to scold you about that."

At the sound of her name, he quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Lily, smiling in satisfaction, continued to read the news articles in the papers sprawled about the table.

A/N: Just a little more James and Lily talking—not really an important chapter. I honestly didn't know what to write—I don't want the baby to come yet. Hehheh . . . . So Thriller started playing on my iPod . . . so I had to get hunt for stuff on what MJ did that year. So . . . now you've learned something new! Yay!  
I'll try and update as quickly as I can! How was the chapter, SilverLily1? Was it alright, okay, flipping awesome! Teehee :D  
p.s. I didn't check for any spelling errors or grammatical . . . so you'll just have to ignore all of it, if you could :)(:  
The Pearl Harbor _**AND**_ the Titanic movies are beast. XD . . . except for all of the people dying :\  
~ChuddleyCanons~


	46. The Fog

Lily could feel her heart pounding as she turned down the wide, vacant street. The misty fog stuck to her skin like a blanket, providing chills instead of warmth. Vague light from the covered moon seeped through the darkened sky; trees were still, as there was no breeze. Everything was still, as if every living thing knew something was coming.

It was definitely eerie. How would it be, that the street lamps, once all lit with fire (the towns traditions were near unbreakable) were all smoking as if they had just been blown out. At that moment, Lily wished for any type of weather instead this frightening, weird conditions.

All of the houses lights were off. The windows were dark and murky with night, protecting them from anything that lingered out on the road.

She pulled her green cable knit sweater closer to her body, holding her wand firm in her right hand. Most definitely, she didn't feel safe. Dementors were haunting the grounds—probably—but magical folk could see them. But at the moment, she couldn't . . .

Hearing a faint twig snap from behind her, she twirled around and hurled her wand into the air, still firm in her hand. No one stood behind her. Sighing with relief, she began to creep forward again.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins like a drug. Her heart pumped hard like a beating drum, with a constant _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ that pounded in her ears—and which she felt as she squeezed a little on her stomach (which she felt _two_ heart beats, rather than one) as if she was reassuring Harry/Adalia that it'd be alright.

She squinted into the fog, trying to make out any movement. She knew it would be hard to see—and she was sure there was no fog-repel spell. If there was, she'd have to remember to look it up.

Squinting more, Lily could make out a hooded figure, about twenty yards a head, towering over the ground as it floated two feet above it. He lingered there, watching something down the street.

Her first instinct was to cast her doe patronus towards the beast, but that would blow her cover—if for any reason she needed any.

Contemplating with this, Lily crouched down and took a closer look at it. What was it looking at? What could make this brainless and heartless creature so interested in something that had a soul—and that gave him a reason not to attack it?

Lily stood up again and placed her head in her hands. She didn't want to rely on anyone—especially James, for that matter—but she honestly didn't know what to do. She needed a second opinion.

Sighing, she though, _I'll just let it be. If it tries to attack whatever is down there, I'll cast my patronus._

Then she saw it.

Fading through the clouds, a large, bright green figure sat there, with its long snake tongue moving back and forth, as if it were waving the fog. Her heart started to pound unevenly as more adrenaline pounded through her veins.

Floating there was Voldemort's symbol.

Someone had been murdered . . . but who?

A/N: Heehee, cliffhanger :D I am very proud of this chapter. I thought we needed more action (although this is only the stage for the action) even if Lily is pregnant. It's only April! Don't scold me, scold the one who wants to do something instead of lying in bed all day reading the Daily Prophet.  
Anyways, I think this chapter is much better than the chapter I was going to post. 'Twas (I use early 1900 hundred word :])awful really. I'll post it after the next chapter just so you guys could see that I was coming up with absolutely freaking nothing.  
Reviews will make me feel better! I am sick—really sick (I still have to go to school [and I want to] although) and they definitely make my day!  
~ChuddleyCanons~


	47. The Fog Part II

Feeling her stomach do a somersault, Lily started into a brisk walk. Her breaths started coming quicker. _Don't hyperventilate_, she repeated to herself. She would, if she could, throw her hands to her beating chest, sit down on the ground and rest her tense body.

But she couldn't. She needed to know. Only one thought kept running through her mind, and that was what kept her going.

_Don't let it be James._

_Don't_.

Please.

"Please," Lily whispered, ushering the tears backwards as her brisk walk turned into a pathetic jog—running with a larger stomach was definitely something she wasn't a huge fan of. "I'll do anything. Please, please lord. I'm begging you."

Lily was nearly next to the haunting Mark. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments, praying a silent prayer, and walking again.

The Dementor, hovering a few feet away now, felt her approach. He turned to look at her—she could sense its heavy breathing, preparing for the Kiss. Then, as if a miracle had been blessed upon her, she saw someone emerge from the fog.

Moony—naturally he'd always be Remus to her, but the name had stuck—held his hand up and casted his Patronus upon the nasty beast. It grimaced—if that were possible—and floated away, up into the fog. Gladly, Lily knew it wouldn't be back.

"What." Moony gasped. Had he been running? "The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Lily's eyes widened. She didn't do anything, had she? So, she was here, fighting for what was right. She was fighting for her family. What could possibly be wrong about that?

"What's _your _problem?" she inquired, her eyes now narrowing. Her eyes narrowed with fury. She had every right to be standing on that street.

He shook his head and murmured, "You're pregnant, for Merlin's sake, Lily! If James knew you were here—"

Lily cut him off and waved her wand in his face. "He knows I'm here, Lupin. And anyways," she shut her eyes for a brief moment, remembering their argument the night before. "I don't want to be sitting on the couch all day eating food and cleaning an already spotless house."

Moony didn't say another word. Instead, he turned towards the Dark Mark in the sky and continued to speak in the lowered tone. "Do-do you know . . . who got killed?" Usually, Lily expected Moony to be one of the calm, cool and collected ones. But when it came to something like this—knowing that one of his best mates could've been murdered, he had the right to worry.

"No." she said firmly, squeezing her hands to her chest. Her teeth started to chatter from a brief breeze that swept between the two of them. Lily cleared her throat. "I suppose everyone is over there, though . . ."

Slouching, he started forward, with Lily short behind him. It felt like an aura was floating around them, and with each step they took, the air would get colder—more menacing.

Lily started to walk quicker, now passing Moony up. She needed to know. It was like a burning passion, creeping up inside of her stomach. What if it _were_ James? What if it were Sirius? Alice? Frank? Peter? What would it be like—in life—without any of her friends?

_Don't think about it_, she reminded herself. The last thing she needed right now is an unwanted hysteria attack.

They had finally made it to the house with the hovering symbol. Everything seemed at peace. Like every other house on the block; dark, unmoving, and eerie.

Then she saw a green flash.

Lily nearly dodged it in time. She glanced at the way it came from and gasped. Standing there was Malfoy. She nearly scoffed at the sight of him.

"'Ello there, werewolf and _Potter_."

A/N: Heh heh heh. I feel like torturing you people (: short, yes, but I don't feel like writing at the moment. Oh, and sorry about not updating. School has been catching up to me, sadly.  
Rather disappointed with my writing techniques this chapter . . . yeah, that's probably the reason why I don't feel like writing.  
Just throwing this little trivia thingy about me, but did you know that Jaws II is my favorite Jaws movie? Just thought I might tell you that, since I'm watching the movie . . . But I like the first one, too. (:  
Eh, and if nothing makes sense, please ignore it (:  
Review, please.  
~ChuddleyCanons~


	48. The Fog Part III

_Great_, Lily thought with radiating annoyance. _Just freaking lovely!_ She watched as Malfoy pretended to wipe dust off his Evil robes. As if their presence were a disgrace to what he wore.

"I'd love to say what a pleasure it is to see you, Lily," Malfoy sneered, wearing one of his sinister smiles. Lily blanched a little and placed a hand on her stomach. "But seeing you with such a . . . Well, I never thought that _the_ Lily Evans would ever let her hunger for such appetizing foods take hold of what is healthy and what isn't."

"Are you trying to call me _fat_?" Lily seethed, gripping her wand even tighter. She let go of her stomach and positioned herself in a dueling stance. She didn't even think Malfoy could stoop that low when his wife had looked like a shuffling, above water walrus when she was pregnant with their spoiled son.

"No, no, Lily. I just never thought that you would let your hunger for breeding muggle-loving halfbloods get so out of control." He took a step forward and held out his wand, examining it in front of his face. "I think . . . I should put a stop to magicfolk like you."

A green light gleamed at the tip of his wand and flung towards her. She lunged out of the way, mostly out of shock. Although she didn't necessarily like Malfoy—in fact, se completely loathed him—but she would never think that he'd have the willpower to kill a _pregnant woman_.

She blasted a curse towards him, and jumped backwards as he also shot a curse at her. It carried on like this for a few minutes with curses flying quickly between the three of them until Lupin yelled, "Lily, run! I can take care of him!"

Lily glanced at him, her eyes wide. She couldn't leave him! What if he got hurt? But, she knew she had to. For one, neither she or Lupin knew what was going on, and another, if she got murdered, James would kill himself and come after her in the afterlife, ready for full out argument. Or, he'd kill Lupin and then come after her in the afterlife.

She ran as fast as she could away from the fighting area. She shuffled for a while until the fog stopped completely. Lily saw herself standing in front of a colonial looking house with bright lights continually flashing through the windows.

Curses. Spells.

A tremor ran down Lily's back. Well, she couldn't chicken out now—actually, she could, but why would she?—not with knowing that she was so close to knowing who or . . . what had died. Muggle? Wizard? Lily had to admit it. She didn't like not knowing.

She took a deep breath and took pounding steps up to the house.

Screams of terror and evil laughter and the sound of spells leaving the tip of a wand echoed through the house. It was like a house of horrors, creeping up behind every corner.

A huge foyer lousily welcomed Lily into an envelope full of darkness and light shows. Like fireworks. Broken furniture that had been elapsed were scattered everywhere—Lily concluded to this when she rammed into a table.

She ran up the stairs that were on the northern wall as quickly as she could. Would Voldemort be up there? Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to see him, especially in the condition she was in. Maybe he sent his minions here to do his awful doings.

As she landed on the landing, she noted the exterior. The wallpaper hung off the walls in cuts and the furniture had been ripped or broken in half. Glass was spread across the hallway. Had someone been being chased and ruining the house? Kudos to him, thought Lily.

She continued down the hall, twisting her wand in her hands nervously. Anyone could be on this floor, waiting to attack her as she stepped closer. She scrunched up her neck and hoped that she blended in well with the looming darkness.

Lily turned into the first bedroom she saw which contained a large king sized bed. Nothing appeared to be in there, so she turned around and proceeded down the hallway.

It continued like that for a while, peeking into bedrooms. She thought it was rather odd that nothing lingered in these rooms. No Death Eaters or Orders members. She thought that they'd be at least a little accustomed to each others tactics by now.

As she approached the last bedroom on the left, another shiver ran up her spine. _Just my luck_, she thought hastily. _The last room will probably be the one with the masked killer._

Lily quickly peeked in and gasped at what she saw. Two dead bodies lay there, sprawled out with utter shock written all over their faces. A heavier female with curly golden hair that sparkled in the moonlight. A broken tea cup was sitting next to her with oozing brown liquid surrounding her head. A male with bronze hair lay next to her with a wooden stick sitting next to his hand. A wand.

Lily could feel tears threatening to form. Were these people innocent? Had the man been a muggle-born, like she was? Obviously he was a blood traitor, now. Lily tried to shove recognition into her consciousness, to see if she remembered the male at all. Nothing came to her mind, and Lily wondered if he had been a Slytherin and had once been a Death Eater . . . Obviously he'd have been murdered, then.

She knelt down next to them, checking their pulse, just in case. She felt a bubbling fury in her as she left the woman's arm limp. How could someone kill someone for no good reason—not that there was a good reason, ever.

And she would've fought too. But there was one problem.

She could've sworn in the moment her water had broken.

A/N: ChuddleyCanons puts up a chapter! *gasp!* Hahahaha.  
You guys are probably so confused, but I'm going to begin to write the next chapter now so I don't forget where I'm going with this.  
Note: This isn't my best quality of writing because I just wanted to get this three part chapter thingy done (although I could've written it all together . . .) and there are, I'm sure, quite a few spelling errors. I couldn't write today.  
Review!  
ChuddleyCanons


	49. For Onto Us A Child Is Born

Recalling last night's would be horrid, with all that had happened, especially with a horrid headache. All that she was sure of, though, was passing out in James' and her foyer after she had dissapparated there.

Maybe she didn't want to recall it, but being in a St. Mungos hospital bed without any reference on how you had gotten there sure made one worry. And Lily was completely and utterly worried. The baby was still there, snuggled in her plump stomach.

So why was she in the hospital?

Lily could've sworn that her water had broken. It was rather common for a baby to be two months early. Well, month in a half, she corrected herself. Oh, she could definitely feel the longing for her unborn child now. Was it only a layer of skin keeping the two apart?

She wiggled a little, trying to get feeling back into her limbs. Then she noticed James, his head resting on the edge of the bed near her hand. She had to laugh a little—who couldn't when your own husband is snoring like an ancient man? She nudged him a little bit after her giggles. Snoring wasn't helping her headache.

"James," Lily whispered, starting to nudge him harder. "James, wake up."

He stirred a little and then slowly lifted his head. He glanced at her and blinked a few times, as if he wasn't sure that it was her lying there, awake. Lily smiled, assuring him that she was awake and he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, love."

Lily beamed. She didn't know how long she was out, but she was glad that he wasn't acting different around her since she was in a hospital.

"You've been out quite awhile," James continued, leaning back in his chair that was pulled up beside the bed. "Two days."

Lily grimaced. "What happened to me?" she whispered. She laid a hand on her stomach. "I thought my water broke."

"No." he said solidly. "You must've passed out from all of the shock. I mean, not every day a pregnant woman sees two dead muggles. I knew you should not have come."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "And you have the right to say what and what I can't do? You aren't the boss of me."

"But you're carrying my baby."

"Yes," she slowly replied. "but—but . . . I wasn't just going to just sit at home, waiting anxiously for you to come home or not." She lowered her voice. "I don't want to find out an hour or a day later that you're dead. I want to be there . . . and most of all, I don't want you to die. I can't raise a baby on my own. I'm only twenty!"

James stood up and scooted Lily over and lay next to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed it a few times and said, "Lily, you have to have a C-Section."

Then she passed out.

. . . oOo. . .

"Lily! Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!" Someone was softly patting her on her cheeks. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!"

"_What?_" She groaned.

"You passed out." She realized the voice belonged to James. "Again."

"Yeah . . . Right after you told me I was going to have to have a—" Lily stopped abruptly, her stomach flipping. A C-Section. She didn't want her stomach to be cut open. "_C-Section_."

"Yes. And—"

"Is today July thirty first?" asked Lily, breaking into James.

"Tomorrow is. Anyway, the operation—"

"Am I _really_ going to be cut open?"

James sighed, exaggeratedly. "_Will you let me talk?_"

Lily nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, so, the operation will operate at eleven o' clock tonight—"

"Why eleven?"

"_Lily_."

"Sorry."

"—and no, you won't be cut open. Why on earth would you think you'd be cut open?" said James. "Is this some type of muggle way of operating a C-Section? They are so stupid."

"Wait, you lost me. If I'm not going to be cut open, how will they get the baby out of me? I'm assuming a spell, but . . ." Lily's voice drifted off into her thoughts.

"Yes, they use a spell—"

"I thought spells couldn't make something go through something. How will that work? It'll just end up killing the baby!"

"Lily, this spell has been around since the discovery of the C-Section. Calm yourself." He paused for a moment, waiting for Lily to say something. She kept her mouth shut. "At eleven o' clock you will start the operation or go into preparation or whatever. Then bad-da-bing bad-da-boom, baby born."

Excitement dazzled James' eyes.

"Excited, Potter?" Lily teased, raising an eyebrow in mockery.

"Very, Potter." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Very, very. I can't wait to hold our daughter."

"Daughter?" she questioned. "How do you know it'll be a girl? You didn't have one of those tests done on me, did you? You didn't, right? 'Cause then you just let slip . . ." Lily moved her hand to her head. She felt slightly nauseous.

"It's just one of those fatherly instincts." Said James matter-of-factly. "Anyways, I think you should rest until the operation."

. . .oOo. . .

Lily never knew how long four hours could be. She did all she could to pass the time: fall asleep, think about rainbows; her mum, wishing she was here; watch James. But nothing could make time move faster than an old tortoise.

Then, too soon, Lily realized, a nurse with strawberry, super curly hair pulled back into bun accompanied with chopsticks and a lab coat on entered the room, explaining what was all going to happen; James just fiddled with his jackets zipper, apparently having heard this conversation before. Lily listened intently.

The operation was surprisingly longer than a muggle one, but was much safer. As she explained, Lily realized how difficult the operation had to be for the medical witch or wizard. For an hour, they would have to meditate around the pregnant mother, concentrating on slowly making the baby translucent and lifting it out of the womb. Then the medic—whose name was Lucy—added that the hospital was working on a quicker way for the procedure.

"Well, if you're all ready, then." Said Lucy, opening the door. Lily wobbled out of the bed and grabbed onto James, who was standing now, and started out of the room.

. . .oOo. . .

Lily blinked a few times and opened her eyes. A dim, green glow illuminated the room, making the world look fuzzy to her. She blinked a few more times and found a few nurses surrounding her. They all wore long, white robes with little hats on top of their heads. They reminded Lily of monks.

"Mrs. Potter," a male said, smiling brightly. "Are you alright? Feel a little dizzy, nauseated, anything?"

Lily shook her head. "Where's James?" she asked in a sore voice.

He nodded towards another medic who quickly left Lily's view. "What time is it?" she said. The wizard looked at his wrist and replied that it was a few minutes after midnight.

Lily then remembered. She laid her hand on her stomach. Yet still a little big, she could tell the baby wasn't there.

"Where's my baby?"

"Hello, love." James soon emerged into her view, smiling happily. He held a small bundle of blankets in his hands. She looked at it quizzically, wondering what it was. "Do you want to hold Harry?"

She nodded and reached out to him.

Harry couldn't be any bigger than more beautiful than an angel. She could already tell how much he was going to look like his father; everything, his nose, his face shape, his ears, and his hair. Oh, she could already see the thick black hair coming in.

"You were wrong, Potter." Lily mocked. "It's a boy."

Chuckling, James rested a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Everything, for one, was just right.

A/N: Here's a present from me. Now you can all be excited, not only because Deathly Hallows part one is coming out Friday, but Harry is finally born! Yes! It took me two hours to write all of this, so if there are any errors, please feel free to correct me.  
Now I am going to go and rest. I have a horrid headache that won't go away. Hopefully it will, though, because I have to work on an art project for school—I didn't feel like writing for it. It was too hard of a topic. So, anyways . . . :D  
Please review. It'll definitely make me happy.  
Oh, and in case anyone will think this is the last chapter, they are entirely . . . incorrect. I am running this story through until the Potters' deaths.  
Reviews help me write better. Please, please review.  
~Cannons~


	50. A Splendid Visit

**Dedicated to Malory14 for being my 200th reviewer! **

Lily couldn't help but admire the little bundle of blankets in the wooden crib. He hung onto the blue cotton blanket Alice had gotten Harry last week; his little hands clasping hard onto the fabric. She thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

A lot had happened in the past few weeks since Harry's birth. She had finally gotten around to meeting her next door neighbor: Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda was a gentle woman who had graciously given Lily some sweet tea and had snuggled Harry warmly — Lily obviously wasn't going to let her son out of her sight.

Lily had felt extremely guilty that she hadn't gone to the last few Order meetings. It was ridiculous for her to feel guilty about something like that, but she just had a conscious like that: strong and always, always looking for something to scold her about.

Anyway, she had stayed home for three meetings. Three months it had been since Harry was born. _Three_. It was unbelievable how long it had been; it seemed like only two hours, she just couldn't get enough of her newborn son. The meetings hadn't been satisfactory, though, as James had put it, but he had always been a ball of energy so it'd make sense that he wouldn't think of it as unsatisfactory if it didn't concern any action.

The meetings mostly surrounded the giants and Dementors. Rebelling, mostly, but the Dementors had been kissing more souls of Muggles and muggle-borns. It chilled Lily to think of what else they were doing.

Also, to commemorate Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who had been murdered a few weeks back. Lily had been fairly close to tem—not as close as she was to James or Lupin, or even Padfoot, but she had had a few conversations with the two. She cried for nearly two hours straight and had to have James comfort her until the tears at last dried up.

Lily eventually stood up from where she sat, feeling very uncomfortable in the position she was in, and made her way back to the bed with James. He was slept in an abnormal — and yet normal for him — position in bed. Nearly sprawled out over the entire bed. Lily lightly moved James's legs from her side of the bed and climbed in.

She reckoned that two more years of this he'd start _kicking_ her out of the bed.

Lily woke up in her normal routine. She readied herself for the day, made the bed; to wake Harry for his morning feeding and make a small breakfast for herself. James would be out and about somewhere, but oddly, not this morning.

"Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail are going to stop by later," he said to her.

"Ah — okay," she replied while eating a bowl of oatmeal. It had become her primary breakfast. "What time will they be coming over?"

"Uh—I said later, right?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't know what time?" _Uh, men!_

He shrugged and sat down next to her at the table, unfolding the daily prophet. "They said later," he read for a few moments before continuing. "Besides, Sirius wants to see his Godson again."

Yes, that was right. About a month ago, Lily and James had appointed Sirius as Harry's Godfather. They had felt that they would be the most-able to protect their son; and perhaps the most childlike.

She giggled. "Is the life of a father rubbing off on him?" She highly doubted that. He was erratic, hotheaded, and adolescent and wouldn't be able to handle being a father. Not now, anyway.

"Ha — no."

Once Lily was done eating, she rinsed off her bowl and picked him off of his blanket that she had laid on the floor. She snuggled him while she read the front of the Daily Prophet. The Dark Mark was on the front, as usual. Lily was on the verge to ask who had been murdered, but caught herself. She knew she didn't want to know. It could be anyone she loved.

Lily walked into the living room and placed Harry on the floor where all his toys resided. And by toys, she means mounds of toys. It was so unbelievable how much Sirius loved his Godson. One fourth of the toys were probably from Alice, and perhaps a few others were from Lily herself.

"By later," she called, "do they mean in the afternoon or later in the morning?"

"'Don't know."

"Erg."

She began to clean as much as she could without disturbing the baby with picking up any of his toys. It was quite adorable — whenever Lily would try and pick up a toy, he would whine, as if saying I was going to use that. She dearly hoped that it would be a stage that he would eventually grow out of. Imagine him being lazy like James!

Lily turned on the radio. Music swiftly came through the speakers. Music made it easier for Lily to clean — she liked to do it the Muggle way, now. It may not be the most preferable — and looked down upon, but she liked to keep herself busy.

A few hours later, the three other Marauders arrived. Lily let them in after she asked them personal questions that only they could answer.

"Oh, how are you, Sirius?" she grabbed him into a hug.

"Great." He let go of Lily and said, "Where is my miniature James? Harry!"

James came into the room then, smiled, and offered Harry to him. Harry was beside himself. If Lily's feelings towards Sirius were same as they were in her school days, she would have been overly revolted. Now whenever she saw this, it filled with bliss. What was better than to have an uncle with zero tolerance for maturity?

"Look what Uncle Sirius has for you!" he held up a tan, soft teddy bear from behind his back. Harry, who was now in his arms, grabbed it and started gnawing on it. Sirius grimaced and pulled the bear away. "It's not a chew toy. That's what your father's for."

"Hey!" James smacked him on the back of the head.

Lily laughed and said, "Sirius, stop bringing him so many toys! He's going to be spoiled rotten when he's older!"

"He won't. I'll knock some good sense into him."

Lily turned to Lupin and Peter who was still standing in the door way. She pulled both of them into a hug and said, "Well, don't just stand there all day. You aren't strangers, you know. Come into the rest of the house."

Taking it as an invitation, Lupin went into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. Peter followed like the mouse he was—literally—and sat down next to him. Sirius had placed Harry on the floor along with him and was playing with toys. James had joined them. Lily walked into the kitchen.

"You two hungry?" she asked Lupin and Peter. "It's around lunch time."

Lupin seemed to have a hard time answering. His face screwed up and his hand cupped around his neck. It was always like this, whenever Lupin visited. Because of what he was, it was very difficult for him to get food. He and Sirius have been bunking together for a while now, but Lily knew that Sirius didn't have a job either. She could only imagine how difficult it was for them.

"Sure." said Lupin. He leaned back into the chair and grabbed the Daily Prophet that James had been reading earlier that day.

"The two children in the sitting room!" called Lily. "What d'you want to eat?" she turned to the other two sitting near her. "What do _you_ two want to eat?"

Peter smiled. "Anything. Your cooking is always satisfactory, Lily." She blushed and quickly thanked him. Lupin agreed with Peter as he continued to read.

James and Sirius — holding Harry — fumbled into the kitchen. Sirius gently placed Harry on the blanket on the floor. Then James and Sirius sat heaved themselves onto the counters. Lily scowled.

"There are chairs in here, you know."

They both shrugged identically. It was unbelievable how much these two were alike. It was like they were twins from another mother — _completely_ different mothers.

"I'd like some eggs," said James, smiling cockily.

"Eggs?" one of Lily's eyebrows shot into the air. "It's one o' clock in the afternoon. You don't want, like, sandwiches or something?"

"No. . . ." he whispered to Sirius for a few moments. Lily began to tap her foot impatiently on the kitchen floor. "Steak!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Steak?"

"Yes. Steak."

"You stubborn git."

He smiled. "Yes, love, I am a stubborn little git."

Lily pulled out a pan, a large steak that could probably fill all five of them, flopped it on the pan, and magicked it to cook. She sat down next to Peter and began casual conversation.

The rest of their visit was like this. Casual and innocent. They discussed Dumbledore and his plans; Voldemort—although they didn't say his name, but not out of fear. Some people reckoned it was jinxed; no one knew for sure, though—and the Death Eaters. _Who_ was all a Death Eater and came up with absurd ways to turn one in.

Once in a while Lily would snatch Harry from Sirius, laughing, and sit him down on her lap while she talked. Then Sirius would go and take him away from her again. It was like an innocent and non-deadly war between them, over Harry. It was quite amusing and Harry seemed to like it.

Soon it was time for their friends to leave. Sirius, jokingly, took Harry into his arms and halfway walked out the door with him. Harry giggled the whole time and when he was back in Lily's arms, he snuggled into the arch in her neck, as if sad that Sirius was leaving. He yawned then, too, and she knew it was time for him to go to bed.

**A/N: I honestly hadn't planned for this chapter to be so long because I couldn't come up with anything. But then I decided that the Marauders better come over, while they're still called the Marauders. You know, I actually wonder when Pettigrew joined Voldemort—no one will ever know in this story so I won't be pressing it.  
I read up a lot about babies—I sort of know nothing because I'm an only child and never had hand-on experience with specifically a three-month old baby.  
Anyway, the anniversary of the start of this story is coming up! Yay! I can't believe it's been almost a year now. It's just mind-boggling. I wanted to put this chapter up after I finished the whole first part of another story that was just being demanded to be written—I'll be posting it up after this one—and it came in perfect time, too, just for the anniversary.  
Now, be a good pal and review!  
~Canons~**


	51. Bouncing Babies

It didn't take a brilliant muggle scientist to see how excited Lily was to see Alice and her new baby. She hadn't seen her best friend since before she had gone into labor with Harry. It was a rather splendid moment when realization hit her like crumbling pine needles: they had both of their baby's with them, and both were meeting for the first time.

Alice was certainly elated to see Lily, as well. The first thing the two had said to each other was comments on how much each child had looked like their fathers: "Oh, Lil's! He has your eyes!" "Al, look at your son! He has your pudgy cheeks; oh, don't look at me like that! It's adorable." "He's identical to James; you must've been mortified."

Indeed, Harry did like his father, but Lily hadn't been mortified by the fact. Actually, she had been quite relieved. She had never fawned over her red hair and she surely didn't want her son to have to deal with the horrible color. Imagine her son, identical to her father, with red hair! It'd be like seeing James with red hair!

Alice's baby — Neville — on the other hand looked like a mixture of both Alice and Frank. As Lily had said, he did have Alice's pudgy looking cheeks, but he also had her ocean blue eyes, and if most girls were suckers for blue eyes like she was, than she was absolutely positive people would get mesmerized by them. The bouncing boy had inherited both Alice's and Frank's black hair color—and some of his expressions were near identical to Frank; but then other times it would be indistinguishable to Alice's, for he had the same heart-shaped head. Lily had to admit that it was comical to watch the differences between each expression.

While Lily was comparing each of Neville's expressions to both of his parents, Alice was babbling on about Harry. "It's just _creepy_ how much he looks like James. Is there _nothing_ in him connected to you besides the eyes?"

She was offended by it because she knew it was true; and because she knew that Alice didn't mean it in an offending way. James was handsome and had sharp features, and hopefully Harry would grow up to have them. No, _begging_ for him to have them.

Lily snorted. "Well, he does seem to be neater—" she shook her head. "No, I take that back. He's a clone of his father. You should see the sitting room; mounds and mounds of toys Harry won't let me clean up. I swear, I'm going to have both Sirius's and Harry's head if Sirius doesn't stop buying Harry toys—and when Padfoot does, Harry doesn't want it cleaned up. Soon James and I won't be able to even step into the sitting room."

Alice laughed her high chimed chuckle. "At least your mother-in-law isn't constantly badgering about how untidy your house is and if I'm treating Neville properly—it's like she wants me to breed a powerful pureblood, not a baby. Good thing she's a 'blood traitor' and not one of the pompous Slytherins. Imagine what that would be like! Merlin!"

"Sounds horrid. Do you see her often?"

She grimaced and watched her son intensely on the floor as him and Harry sucked on toy blocks. "Often enough. She comes around about every three weeks—it's not that I don't enjoy her company, because I do!—but . . . she's _so_ proud of Frank, it's intimidating, and I know she's proud of me because she brags about it with all of her book club friends . . . but, I don't know. Like I said, it's like she wants me to raise Neville in a perfect way, but I don't know what _is_ perfect. I'm only raising him the way I think is proper."

Lily fully understood what she was talking about. She felt the same way: she wanted to raise Harry the best possible way she could and that was the way her motherly instincts told her. It may not be the way most wizard families may raise their children, but James hasn't protested yet and it didn't seem like Alice was raising her baby boy any different. The only thing important was to let Harry know that she and James loved him.

"I understand. I really do," she replied, "I'd feel terrible if I raised Harry like other babies; preferably the Death Eaters children. What do they do to them when they're born? Give them a potion that immunes to feelings overall?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. It felt soothing to be able to catch up with her best friend, especially when things were becoming even nastier outside of their little conversation bubble. The Order was becoming more active with the Lily, feeling herself torn whenever she would leave her baby in the hands of one of the neighbors.

Soon it was time for Lily to leave Alice's flat. They bid their goodbyes and promised each other they'd write to one another, so they wouldn't need to get out of the house or drag their little buggers up out of their crib.

**A/N: Yes, short. Don't complain. I only got five reviews, so my readers you're lucky I'm even updating. I was tempted to just blow off this story for another month instead of seventeen days. Yeah, I'm a vicious little bugger I am, considering the fact that I know I have plenty of people who have **_**favorite-d**_** and **_**story alerted**_** this story — and that it's really early/late where I am when I wrote this. So if there are any grammatical errors, yes, that's because I'm tired but can't sleep.  
Anyways, done with my lecture now. I should probably go to sleep, but I just want to say if I don't update for a while, it won't be because I'm grumbling in despair with the lack of reviews, it'll be because I'm betaing one of my best mates not-on-fanfiction-stories (I don't reckon she has one, actually.) I've been bettering it and, well, adding more detail to it, I could say. I formed one page of writing into four, so yes, she was lacking detail. It's a mystery and horror story *and the crowd gasps with suspense*  
Well, if you want to be a **_**nice**_** bugger, unlike me, please please review.**  
_~Canons~  
-Life goes on within you and without you-_


	52. Werewolves

Lily's hands were folded gently on rectangular, furnished table. It was a deep russet color, mixed with deeper browns and lighter. The table was pushed up next to another, one of nearly different color. The Order was deprived of sitting area in the Shrieking Shack, especially space, so most of the members gathered around the table rather than sit.

Dumbledore was speaking quietly and thoroughly, as if speaking with a monotone voice, except with more feeling. "Knockturn Alley has run a bunk." He said, "They've raided Diagon Alley, stealing supplies from any valuable shops: The Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies . . . I fear that Voldemort is planning to invade Hogwarts."

Marlene McKinnons, a stout blonde who had been a Gryffindor in their years at Hogwarts, spoke up. "Planning what, Professor? The only thing there that could possibly interest him is the muggle-borns, blood-traitors, and you. It would be rather idiotic of him to use all of his forces to break into a school that is near invincible."

Dorcas Meadowes, a familiar visitor in the house these days, shook her head at Marlene, disagreeing silently. The black-haired lady barely spoke a word, but when she did, it was most listened to, especially since she is one of the best witches in the Order. She sat to the right of Lily. "Marlene — don't you see? Voldemort wants to break into Hogwarts. He could recruit more Death Eaters from the Slytherin party, attempt to defeat Dumbledore—and even if he didn't kill Dumbledore, he'd have broken the spells guarding the school. He'd have shown how powerful he is."

"I've seen that, Dorcas." Said Marlene icily. She didn't like to be wrong very often, Lily had gathered the first week of Hogwarts all of those weeks ago.

"I heard Hogwarts isn't his only goal." said a raspy voice. The owner was a lanky blonde, staring down at the members from the back of the room. Caradoc Dearborn continued unmoved by the startled stares that had turned to him. "He's gathering werewolves."

A sudden uneasiness settled over Lily, a vivid feeling that churned her stomach in circles and circles. _Lupin._ The name had popped into her mind the moment she had heard the name of his being. She couldn't fathom thinking that he was a traitor . . .

She wasn't the only one that had thought of Moony, though. Many of the members had turned to look at him with questioning stares. His face was a light green color, as if he was going to be sick. She would've been convinced that Lupin was completely innocent if it weren't for his expression. She didn't know what it meant. Guilt? Disgust? Surprise?

"What do you mean?" James spoke up. He stood behind Lily with his hands massaging her shoulders.

Caradoc frowned. "Voldemort's bargained with the werewolves that for every muggle, muggle-born, and blood-traitor they capture, they have the right to. . . ."

Lily's stomach jumped again. To kill them? She glanced to Lupin again. His face was in his hands and his shoulders wobbled a bit. He wasn't crying, was he? She turned her head to look at her husband, wondering if he saw exactly what she saw. He stared down at her when she turned. Pain was flashing in his eyes.

This explained everything: the odd behaviors, the sudden outbursts of anger he had been showing over the past week . . . Had Voldemort bribed him with his wolfy desires?

After a few more minutes of discussion, Dumbleodre adjourned the first October meeting.

A/N: So . . . sorry for not updating. In a way I'm a hypocrite: I hate it when my favorite stories don't update, and yet I don't update my story. Heh. Life has been a little chaotic and I've been focusing on my life. And I've been reading this amazing book on World War II (as the history dork I am) and I'm going to watch the show after I'm finished with the book.

Would you like to be a lovely mate and update? (Hehheh, that rhymed)  
~ChuddleyCanons~


	53. The Fidelius Charm

If it weren't for Dumbledore, Harry would be dead.

Perhaps it would be more prudent to not be so dramatic, but it was true. If he hadn't barged into Potters' house the previous night, Harry, as well as Lily's beloved husband, and perhaps herself, could have been murdered.

It was a terrifying thought to lose both James and Harry, but what bothered her most was that there had been a prophecy about her son. A prophecy! He wasn't even a year yet and he had had his own prophecy read out. And quite frankly, it was a rather unsettling one.

Voldemort wanted either Harry or another boy who had been given birth to in the month of July. But, instead of choosing Neville Longbottom, the other boy born in July, he had chosen her baby. Her son. Her world.

If it weren't for James, she probably would have gone mental. Her little Harry, defenseless and weak, Voldemort's target. How _sick_.

Dumbledore, in a way, could easily be her hero. He _saved_ her weak son's life. Show owed him everything she had, but she would never admit that, not to his face anyway.

She wouldn't get a chance to, anyway. Lily and James went into hiding, using the Fidelius Charm to protect them. Dumbledore had insisted that he be the secret keeper, but instead, Lily and James preferred that Sirius would be more appropriate for the job. Dumbledore already had enough on his hands.

As for Harry, he hadn't noticed anything different. They were still living in their same old house, same old neighborhood with the same old people. Only problem, though, was that they weren't necessarily going outside anymore. They could, sure, but Lily was still trying to get over the initial shock of having to go into hiding.

Lily held more hate towards Voldemort then probably anyone in the Order. That madman had targeted her—her son—to kill. Not anyone else—her son. Her Harry. She cringed every time she thought about it, which always ignited her anger again.

Why was it always her? She had lost her family to that madman. Would she lose her son to that madman, too?

A/N: Chapter is really short. I apologize, mostly because I haven't updated for three months and this is all I update with. It's not even really satisfactory—I know I don't like it—and it is probably one of the worst chapters I have ever written. But, I had to write something, because I have just found that I am a hypocrite when it comes to fanfiction. I'm always upset when an author doesn't update their stories and yet I don't update mine.

Yes, so, I have just discovered Communities. I've seen them, but I never knew what they were. I understand that the creator allows stories with only a certain storyline into the Community, but I still don't really understand them. Can someone please explain? Thanks.

~ChuddleyCanons~


End file.
